Another Gakuen Hetalia
by Europe28
Summary: "Arthur this is getting ridiculous!" Francis glared at the Brit through his drenched blond hair. Back at School for another year, but two ex-classmates aren't likely to forget their grudges after that blinding episode. FrUk Spamaro UsCan GerIta  Sequel
1. Another year

"Arthur this is getting ridiculous!" Francis glared at the Brit through his drenched blond hair. Yet again he had been apprehended on the way to the school counsel room by the Brit's three brothers. Did he have no control over them at all.

"I can't do anything about it" Arthur shrugged simply, glancing up at Francis from his report, blinking a pair of innocent green eyes at him, "what can I do? They're older than me."

Francis had known Arthur, or England for hundreds of years. After spending that much time with someone you knew how to look over their little tricks.

Arthur was no more innocent than a very hungry crocodile, and twice as dangerous.

It had been a year since the Nations had been enrolled in Gakuen High.

The original nations that had attended for a trial period hadn't enjoyed it very much, but were pushed back again the following term anyway.

Slowly after this other countries began sending their nations to the school, until the building was packed.

Unsurprisingly Jason and Max had dropped out of school, and not returned for the second term onwards. Scott was still around but kept his distance from Matthew now as a strict rule, especially with Alfred always hanging around him.

Arthur and Francis had made their way up to the position of School President and Vice President.

Of course, as they had learnt in their first term they had to keep the fact they were nations a secret, it led to nothing but trouble from power hungry and racist students.

Smirking, Francis made his way over to England's desk, running a finger along the smaller boy's chin; enjoying the blush that spread over the Brit's cheeks. Deciding to take it a little further, France bent his mouth towards Arthur's, encouraged by the feeling of the other boy moving closer to him.

The moment was broken by a bucket of cold water being thrown over their heads, followed by a string of words that sounded like they'd come from Robert, England's oldest brother; also the Scottish nation.

"Still can't do anything about it?" Francis huffed, glaring after the retreating figures that hadn't even bothered to close the door behind them.

Placing a quick kiss on Arthur's wet forward, Francis made his way towards the door, closing it and locking it this time.

"I don't know what they're problem is," Francis spun on his heel back to his own desk, reaching for a towel in one of his draws (this wasn't the first time something like this had happened).

Arthur shuffled on his chair, looking awkward before muttering, "they're worried about me..."

"Worried about you?" Francis tilted his head, drying off the last of his locks before chucking the towel to Arthur and pulling out a hairbrush.

Watching Arthur sink lower into his chair, Francis managed to put two and two together. "They're worried I might hurt you?"

By Arthur's silence he guessed he was right.

However much England's brothers may tease him, Francis knew they were all very protective of their youngest brother.

Admittedly up until now Francis had seen very little of Arthur's brothers, it was a little overwhelming to suddenly be attending the same school as all three at once, while he was dating their little brother.

All Francis could say was thank God they weren't sharing a room with one of them.

Arthur and Francis shared a room with Alfred and Matthew. The same room they'd had last year.

Since last year a few of the rooms had changed and the classes as well. Mathias and Norge were in their class this year.

"Usually you bring your friends back here after school," Arthur finished drying his hair with a small shake, looking down and frowning at the report he'd been reading. It was now illegible.

"Ah, but you don't like it mon Cher," the Frenchman caught the towel as it was thrown back to him.

"That's never stopped you doing anything before," lifting an eyebrow, Arthur pulled for another sheet of paper to begin writing the report again.

"They're both in detention" Francis admitted, "Gilbert got into a fight with Roderich in the hall and hit him a few times, and Antonio fell asleep in class again,"

"because of Romano?" Arthur checked, referring to the other well known couple amongst the nations,

"no, I think he just finds class boring," smiling Francis pulled a dryer ribbon from his pocket to tie back his long hair.

"Are we still going out this weekend?" Arthur always felt he had to keep checking, because Francis had a terrible habit of promising him a date then arranging something with Gilbert and Antonio who were also meant to be on dates.

"I'm not going to forget Cher," getting back to his feet, Francis made his way towards Arthur, taking his hand and steering him out of the chair.

"I've heard that before..."

"Come on, let's go somewhere your brothers can't bother us."

The two adolescent Nations smirked at each other, unlocking the Student Counsel room door, heading for the dormitories.

Laughing, Arthur pulled away from Francis the moment they were in the room.

"Arthur..." Francis whined, making a lunge for the Brit, who neatly dodged him, standing a little distance away with a playful look on his face.

"Why do you put up with me?" He grinned, running a hand through his messy blond hair,

"Perhaps because I'm desperately in love with you," edging closer, Francis caressed the side of Arthur's face, "has that earned me a kiss?"

Nodding, Arthur pulled on the front of Francis' uniform pulling him down into a deep kiss. He could feel the Frenchman directing him towards the bed, already pulling his school blazer away.

"I thought we agreed no sex in the room while others outside the relationship are in," with a loud crash, Alfred pushed open the door, strolling into the dormitory with Matthew behind him.

Blushing furiously, Arthur pulled his blazer back on, glaring at the American.

"Don't you ever knock!" He hissed, giving Francis an apologetic look before getting off the bed to give Alfred a proper telling off.

"Revenge for that time you wouldn't let me and Matty sleep in the same bed" Alfred smirked, brushing off Arthur's angry face without a second thought.

"That's because you were groping him in his sleep, with all that moaning me and Francis didn't stand any chance of getting to sleeping a wink!"

Feeling he was no longer needed; Arthur would probably want to get on with his homework now, Francis excused himself and dashed back through the school.

The detention room was empty except for a few desks against the wall, and black board that Gilbert had scribbled all over.

Antonio had a CD player on one of the desks and was dancing to some fast paced Spanish music, while Gilbert was adding a few final details to his perverted pictures.

"How's detention?" Francis wondered in, checking his watch.

Teachers didn't even bother to watch Gilbert, Antonio (and usually Francis) because they always stayed in the room the right amount of time, even sometimes staying overtime.

"Why aren't you in here today then?" Gilbert glanced at Francis out of the corner of his eye, before casually running the chalk down the side of the black board.

With a howl, Antonio stopped his dance, stopping the CD and glaring at his friend.

"Wanted to see if I could get a score from Arthur..." Francis shook his head, "his brothers are still after me, and Alfred and Matthew burst into the dorm when we were just getting started."

Gilbert and Antonio exchanged looks of sympathy.

"At least you two can share a room" Gilbert sighed, "me and Eliza don't even get that."

"Kiku can't stand it if he thinks we're having sex in our dorm either" Antonio shook his head, "how can I have a bed right next to Lovino's and not be allowed to do all the things I want to..."

Flopping into one of the seats, Gilbert motioned for Antonio and Francis to do the same. "This weekend me and Eliza are going to see some new film then we have a hotel room booked," looking excited, Gilbert licked his lips, "she's looking forward to it too, but don't tell her I told you."

Knowing Eliza's temper Antonio and Francis were unlikely to risk such a thing.

"You doing anything at the weekend?" Francis and Gilbert turned expectantly to the Spaniard, who just shrugged,

"Maybe, or we might just hang out in the dorm while the rest of you are out," he gave them a mysterious wink.

A sudden crashing sound from the hall caused the trio to stick their heads out of the detention room.

There were a few students still in the hall rummaging through lockers and the sort, but they had all stopped to stare at the three that were walking down the hall.

Robert had a cigarette between his lips, red hair and bushy eyebrows covering striking orange eyes.

The green eyed Patrick, they were a slightly lighter green than England's. Black hair. Trying to beg a puff out of Robert.

Finally Brice, the second youngest brother; and probably the one that looked the most like England; barring the fact his hair was smoother, and like Patrick had a trail of freckles over his nose and cheeks.

They looked like they were heading towards the detention room too.

"Brilliant!" Francis threw up his arms, backing away from the door. Whether they were protecting Arthur or not, he didn't care, even he liked his own personal space sometimes.

"Frenchie!" Robert was leading the way as usual.

"Come to ruin another blazer have you?" Francis groaned, flopping down into his chair, "can't you guys lay off for an hour or something?"

"You ai ne forcing him to do anything are you?" Robert slammed his fist down hard on the desk, "I hear shouting from your room!"

"That's Arthur arguing with Alfred" Francis explained, knowing he'd already been over this.

"An' what about the time I saw you two arguin' after History?" Patrick joined in,

"We always argue after History."

"And in the Council room?" Brice added for extra measure,

"Yes!" Glaring at Gilbert and Antonio for support he got to his feet, "When he runs crying to your room then you'll know something's wrong, and _if _that ever does happen do not assume it's defiantly my fault!"

Brice looked a little guilty, murmuring a sorry; the older two gave a huff, crossing there arms and strolling back from the room.

When they were gone Gilbert put a hand on his shoulder, "Probably should have told you this before you started going out with that British smart arse, but it's not usually a good idea to date someone with three older brothers."

"Thanks for your support" Francis growled sarcastically.

"Are you still here?" Eliza seemed to swing into the room the moment Arthur's brothers had left, "I thought you told me you'd meet me in the library at Five..."

Quickly glancing at his watch, Gilbert slapped himself in the forehead, "Oh Scheiße!" he swore, "sorry, I lost track of time."

Looking hurt by his remark, Eliza turned round, "It's okay if you'd rather stay here..."

"Well if it's okay with you," Gilbert perked up, "you can study on your own right?"

Already Francis and Antonio could sense he'd given the wrong answer and were backing away slowly.

"You bastard!" Eliza shrieked, lunging at him with her bag, tears in her eyes, "Stupid! Stupid! Hülye! Hülye!" With that she dashed from the room, leaving a startled Gilbert behind her.

"Eliza..." He still had a hand held out as if he had been going to grab her, or could will her back. There was a long pause before Gilbert realised she wasn't coming back. "Ah! I'm such an idiot!" He kicked out at one of the chairs.

"You can make up with her right?" Antonio hurried forward to comfort his friend, "me and Lovino always fight, and Francis and Arthur are even worse. What's a relationship without a few arguments."

Looking a little better, Gilbert sniffed and nodded, "I'll apologise tomorrow..."

"Oh no you don't," Francis gave him a shove in the direction of the door, "you'll go and do it now if you know what's good for you."

Taking his friend's advise Gilbert sped from the room, running down the hall leading to the girl's dormitory.

He managed to catch Eliza just before she got to her room.

"I'm sorry, we can go and study now," Gilbert hated it when she stayed mad. He didn't like the look Eliza was giving him. "Look, I'll even carry your books for you. I know I'm an idiot, please I'm still learning, unlike Francis and Antonio I haven't really been with anyone before..." Feeling embarrassed, Gilbert found he couldn't meet her gaze.

"Oh..." Eliza's anger sounded like it was fading away. She reached up and gave him a soft peck, "come on, you can carry my books" she paused, lifting an eyebrow, "if you like?"

Knowing the answer this time round, Gilbert took the books from her without a word.

She was truly beautiful. She'd always been. Not that he'd ever admit it, but to him Eliza was the most precious part of his being; he felt like he could be another person when he was around her.

"You do know I love you right..." It was a struggle to get the words out, but somehow he managed it.

"You've already been forgiven" Eliza assured him, smiling,

"No, I really just wanted to tell you that."

Beaming Eliza threw her arms around his neck, kissing him full on; not caring that her books were now all over the floor. Prussia's touch made her come alive; she was like a child again.

"I love you too" she smiled.

_Author's note: The designs of Scotland, Wales and Ireland are not my own. I found this picture on _photobucket .com/image/hetalia%20wales/Vaunt93/another%20hetalia/69550_102622203136919_100001674180081_19254_673198_?o=21_ by Vaunt93_. _Credit is not mine._

_Oh, and just because I had a problem last time with this fic; I do not own Hetalia or any of the nation characters._


	2. Breakfast

Glancing at the other two girls in the room, Belle rolled onto her back. It was unfair, Eliza and Lili were enjoying study dates in the library while she was stuck in here with Natalia and Katyusha.

Natalia was sat on her bed stroking a stolen lock of Ivan's hair, and Katyusha was yet again fretting over what her class mates thought of her.

"Where are the other two?" Natalia suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked around the room.

"Study dates" Belle replied sulkily.

"Study dates?" Natalia cocked her head on one side in a questioning way.

Sitting up in bed, Belle sighed, feeling more depressed by the second, "Lili's with Vash, and Eliza with Gilbert; they're getting all cosy with a book in some dark corner of the library most likely, and Dieu only knows what they're doing this weekend."

"Would Ivan like..." The Belorussian girl began, but she was quickly cut off by Katyusha,

"don't even think about it" she warned.

Ivan had made strict points when it was suggested that Belarus and Ukraine also went to the school, one of which involved Natalia staying away from him. Made slightly difficult by the fact they were in the same class.

Out of all the girls in the school, Natalia was the only one Belle knew of that actually chose the option of wearing the long school skirt, with tights. Her school shirt and blazer were also at least two sizes too big.

She seemed like quite a pretty girl, but her scary aura made her difficult to approach. Even the feared Russia was afraid of this girl.

Looking at her lap sadly, Natalia went back to stroking the hair in her hands.

"Cheer up," unable to take it any longer, Belle jumped off her bed and onto Natalia's. Natalia looked nothing less than alarmed to suddenly find the blond girl sitting next to her.

"W-What do you want?" She shuffled away, trying to hide Ivan's hair from sight.

"Aren't there any other good looking boys in your class?" Belle prompted,

"Not like him," Natalia gave another side, folding the hair into a small box before locking that box in her bedside table.

But Belle had caught a waver in that reply.

"Sure, not like _him_, but they are still cute right?" Feeling like she was suddenly bonding with this quiet girl, Belle pressed on. Katyusha seemed impressed by what she was doing.

"I suppose" Natalia admitted, blushing a little, "but they're all scared of me..."

Feeling her favorite word surfacing to her mind, Belle pulled Natalia to her feet. "In that case I'll give you a makeover!"

It would be interesting indeed to give the Belorussian nation a makeover.

Looking flustered, Natalia tried to pull back. "My boss says I shouldn't..." She gave the skirt a tug and the blazer a pull; then Belle realised why Natalia was dressed like that.

"Are bosses aren't around, come on," Belle tried again, this time successfully getting Natalia to her feet and over to the dressing table.

When Eliza and Lili arrived back at about Eight they found Belle hard at work with Katyusha watching from the sidelines.

* * *

><p>"Please," Feliciano pulled the largest eyes he could muster, "we promise we won't do anything." He gave the front of Kiku's pyjama shirt another tug.<p>

"We won't" Ludwig put in, still not quite believing he was having to ask Kiku's permission just to sleep next to his boyfriend.

Antonio and Lovino had already been banned by Kiku of sleeping in the same bed, on the grounds that sometimes Antonio forgot himself in his sleep.

Kiku had even caught Gilbert trying to sneak Eliza into the room once.

"Don't deprive everyone of their happiness Kiku" Antonio added, folding his arms, lying his head down in Lovino's lap. Closing his eyes, smiling at the feeling of Lovino's fingers grooming his hair.

Looking upset Kiku shook his head, "I'm not depriving anyone of their happiness... I just don't think it's proper to be sleeping together like you do in a school... Especially without our bosses permission..."

"Bosses permission!" Gilbert sat up quickly, "why would we want to ask them every time we got an urge!"

Blushing Kiku closed his eyes, trying to get his meaning across. European culture was so complicated, he was just trying to help them to understand his.

"Fine," giving in, Kiku wondered back to his own bed, "you can sleep in the same bed, but don't do anything."

Kissing Ludwig in triumph, Feliciano led the other boy towards his bed. It was always nice to feel Ludwig's assuring breathing against his chest, and warm arms wrapped around his small form.

"Love you" Feliciano beamed, kissing Ludwig again.

"Don't make me sick," Lovino rolled his eyes, pressing his hand to the side of Antonio's face, leaning down to kiss his own boyfriend before they had to separate into different beds.

Neither of them seemed overly keen on breaking the kiss, so it was only when Gilbert wolf-whistled that Lovino pulled back to glare at him.

"Goodnight Lovi~" Antonio lifted his head, slipping off the bed to return to his own. It pleased him to sense Lovino's longing stare as he clambered into his own bed.

Kiku was a little strict but Antonio had to suppose that Japanese culture frowned on this sort of thing before marriage.

There was the familiar sounding off of 'Good nights' before the room fell silent.

Lovino watched Antonio across the dark room. It never left him how strange Antonio's face looked when he was sleeping.

Antonio always frowned when he was sleeping, a frown didn't suit him.

Only a year or so ago Antonio had been attacked and raped by one of the boys that had been told their secret, but he seemed to have recovered pretty well from that, it was almost like he'd forgotten it now.

But Lovino felt like he could never forget. That sight of Spain crying piteously, giving into that bastard because he threatened to come after Lovino instead.

Antonio may think that he was too overprotective of Lovino, but secretly Lovino was even more protective of him than the Spaniard could ever imagine. When Antonio wasn't in sight, Lovino was always worried.

"Te amo" Lovino muttered, closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p>Throwing the covers off his brother and Mathias, Aisu fought back a smirk; it made him happy to see Norge and Mathias finally together. Of course Tino and Berwald were curled up in the other bed, the Swede's arms probably wrapped tightly around the Fin.<p>

"Wha'?" Mathias blinked his eyes at the sudden light, realising it was Aisu that had pulled the covers he frowned, rolling back onto his side, "I thought I told you not to do that" he yawned, running his thumb over Norge's hand; they'd fallen asleep holding hands.

"Is it morning?" Tino prised himself from Berwald's grip, sitting up in bed to check the bedside clock.

He kissed Berwald's face gently to wake him.

The stoic man's eyes fluttered open, seeming to smile at the Fin, even if his mouth didn't shift.

Norge made a small sound, snuggling closer against Mathias' side, much to the Dane's joy; but he knew the Norwegian would kill him if they were late for breakfast.

"Morning Norge," Mathias nudged the other boy, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Morning?" Norge opened his dark blue eyes, feeling around where Mathias had been a few moments ago, "It's not morning already is it?"

"Afraid so" he younger brother smiled, already changing into his own school uniform.

Smiling, Mathias checked his timetable for the day. School had been more enjoyable since they'd been put in a class with Francis and Arthur. Discussions always got really heated, and usually ended up in a large argument or fight.

"Come on," Norway pulled Mathias' shirt over his head, standing on the edge of the bed for height. Grinning Mathias spun round, lowering Norge to the floor, kissing him carefully, knowing Norge didn't like too much in the mornings after he'd just woken up.

At the other side of the room, Berwald was helping Tino with his uniform, hands brushing against Tino's skin perhaps more than was necessary, but the smaller boy didn't look like he cared.

When they were dressed, the next stop was the canteen for breakfast. They were in good time, so hopefully they would get first choice of seats.

The Scandinavians were probably the only large group of nations that sat together now. The others preferred to mingle with the other students so as not to draw to much attention to themselves.

When they arrived the only other nation in the canteen was Ivan, and they definitely didn't want to sit to close to him.

Ivan sat on his own, he seemed to prefer it that way, brushing away anyone who tried to sit next to him. Of course he stood out, but the other students were too afraid of Ivan to bother him about it.

Settling themselves in a corner the Scandinavians put there bags down before heading for the serving area.

Govert was the next nation to arrive, shortly followed by his other room mates Roderich and Vash.

Vash had changed rooms at the start of the year in order to even out the rooms a little more. He didn't have a complaint about it. He hadn't known the Baltics very well, so probably was more comfortable with Roderich, who this year had been made to join them.

"It's good to see you're finally settling down" Roderich was saying as they entered the caterer together, "Lili's a nice girl, a perfect example of the opposite gender."

Vash smiled, trust Roderich to phrase it in such a way.

Glancing round Vash could see most of the nations making their way down to breakfast. Before this school thing as a strict rule he stayed distant from most nations, it was nice to be able to relax with them again.

"Vash~" Lili sprinted away from Eliza and Belle, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. Vash grinned hugging her back, almost lifting her off her feet.

"Good morning to you too," he led her to sit down at a table with him and Roderich.

Gilbert swanned round the back of Eliza and Belle, slipping his arm round Eliza's waist. "Where are Natalia and Katyusha?" Usually they came down with the other three girls before separating to their own table.

Not missing Belle's mischievous grin, or Eliza's worried one, Gilbert found himself becoming instantly interested. He had lived in Russia's house for a short amount of time when he was behind the Berlin wall, and he'd passed Belarus a few times; not that he ever made that mistake to often.

"What have you done?" He grinned, leaning over Eliza to speak to Belle.

She only smirked and dashed off to join Govert, who looked like he'd been waiting for her. He probably wouldn't eat anything, judging by whatever he'd been taking back in the dorm.

"Coming to class today?" Belle inquired. Since the teacher had banned him from smoking his cannabis stashed pipe in class he'd become less enthusiastic about turning up. Something that Belle was a little disappointed about, she'd thought it would be fun to be in class with him this year.

"Probably not" Govert shrugged, patting Belle on the top of the head like she was a kid, "enjoy breakfast," with that he wondered off, leaving her wondering why he'd even bothered to wait for her.

"Liet!" Feliks crashed head first down the canteen stairs into Belle's chest.

Winded, the girl recovered herself quickly, making a lunge for the dizzy looking Pole, who was trying to coordinate himself away from her.

"Sorry, it was like an accident" Feliks apologised, backing into Toris' legs.

"What's he been doing now?" Toris asked fondly, helping Feliks to his feet, shaking his head and smiling.

Shrugging, Belle knew she couldn't stay mad at them for long, "fine, but watch where you're going next time."

Breakfast always felt like a rush. In Francis' opinion, as he told the others last week, it was not enough time to sit down and enjoy your meal. England had scoffed that breakfast was hardly a meal, leading them into another argument, ending up with the Frenchman sticking his tongue down the Brit's throat, and asking if it was a French kiss or an English kiss.

Everyone was beginning to eat a little quicker now, glancing up at the large clock. It was going to be close...

Suddenly the bell went, the reaction was immediate; everyone in the room leapt to there feet, charging for the doors.


	3. Testing

"One of these days..." Sadik muttered under his breath, glaring at the Greek sitting in front of him that was practically waving the notes he'd stolen from Sadik with the answers for the test behind his back.

He was never going to be able to answer these questions with at least a little prompting from the answer sheet; it was way too boring.

Hercules was working his way through lazily, but easily, while managing to enrage the Turk at the same time. Some people were just too clever for their own good.

Chewing on his pencil and scratching his mask, Sadik gave up and began doodling in the margins of the paper. Maths was boring anyway.

Staring round the room, everyone else seemed to be hard at work. Wang Yao had a deep look of concentration on his face, scribbling his workings down on a spare sheet of paper.

Aisu was possibly the only one in the room that looked as unenthusiastic as him, but that of course might just be because Aisu always looked like that.

"Time's up" the teacher called from the front, speaking almost at the same time as the buzzer went off. Sighing when he got to Hercules, the teacher turned his eyes on Sadik, "is there even any point me taking your paper in?"

Truthfully Sadik shook his head, shooting daggers at the Greek, who looked like he was using every muscle in his body to stop himself smirking. Oh yes Sadik was going to kill him after this.

Glancing up at the clock, the teacher gave them a few minuets to do what they wanted before first break.

Swiftly, Hercules dropped the crumpled answers onto Sadik's desk before drifting away to talk to the other students.

Biding his time, Sadik waited until the bell had gone before storming after Hercules.

"What was that for!" He demanded, falling into pace beside the other nation, contemplating whether he could get away with hitting him in a crowded corridor.

"Men's indignation, it seems, is more excited by legal wrong than by violent wrong; the first looks like being cheated by an equal, the second like being compelled by a superior" Hercules recited, lifting an eyebrow at Sadik.

Why did he even care if he couldn't get away with it?

Sadik swung his fist at the Greek, catching him neatly on the jaw.

Cursing it seemed like Hercules hadn't realised he may actually do that in public. With an angry rush he made a swing back; and before they knew it a full scale fight had broken out in the hall. Both boys crashing into the other students in their scrap.

"Calm down!" Kiku sped from his classroom, trying to get between the two of them.

"He deserves everything he's getting!" Sadik tried to get round the Japanese boy that was blocking his way,

"He started it!" Hercules was trying to do the same thing on Kiku's other side.

Back in the classroom, Wang Yao hurried out just in case Kiku needed any help, leaving Aisu as the last in the room.

The test had been difficult but Aisu felt like he'd done okay.

Packing the last of his books into his bag, he waited for the sound of the fight to die down before leaving the classroom.

He wondered what his brother and the other Scandinavians had planned for break. Smiling to himself he realised Norge must be trying to teach Mathias circle theorems; his class had the test after break.

Watching Mathias trying to learn anything was almost as funny as watching Sadik trying to keep himself awake during lessons.

Rounding a corner, Aisu walked head long into someone.

Whoever it was they must be as tall as Mathias or Berwald, because he knew he'd walked straight into a tightly muscled chest.

"Sorry" he muttered, moving to hurry past. People with strong muscles usually meant one of the sports teams, and they were generally people you avoided as a rule.

A rough hand pulled him back.

"Aisu right?" The voice asked, tightening his grip.

"Right," Aisu nodded, keeping his eyes to the floor; never make eye contact with dangerous animals it might infuriate them, that's what Norge had told him the first day he'd been introduced to Denmark and Sweden.

He tried to move past again, but the hand wouldn't let him.

"Be seeing you around" the voice smirked.

Only once the boy was further down the corridor did Aisu stop to look at who it had been. From the back he could tell that the person looked familiar but couldn't remember where he'd seen him before.

Shrugging he carried on into the grounds.

Like he'd predicted, all the Scandinavians were under a tree; Tino, Norge, and Berwald trying to explain at the same time how to understand the lines inside a circle.

"Where have you been?" Mathias looked up, grateful of a distraction.

"Just packing up my books." Aisu didn't mention the boy he'd bumped into in the hall, he knew it would only make his brother worry.

A little way off, Arthur and Francis were also struggling over their notes in revision for the test. Neither were worried about failing, but they had a determination to outdo the other so were trying to get that little bit ahead.

Alfred and Matthew were watching them. They'd already had their test, and as usual Alfred had only just scraped through, and Matthew had done reasonably well.

The American probably could do better if he actually paid attention in class, but that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Grunting in annoyance, Arthur paused over one of the examples. He didn't understand it. Francis was already on the next page. He couldn't lose.

Struggling all his brain power into action he tried to decipher the numbers and letters, it had to be simpler than he was making it.

"Need help Mon Cher?" Francis smirked, glancing at the problem, beginning to talk Arthur through it, placing his hand on the Brit's to direct his hand over different parts of the equation.

Feeling Arthur shiver, he looked up to see a beautiful blush spreading over his cheeks.

"There" Francis patted his head, "now you won't forget."

Returning to class Alfred and Matthew noticed that Natalia still hadn't come down to class, was she feeling unwell?

Ivan looked nothing less than delighted by her absence, and Katyusha just looked worried.

Alfred had spotted Katyusha speaking to Belle at break in a hurried voice. The girls hadn't done anything to her had they? Though that was unlikely.

He liked to look upon Ivan as his archnemisis, and someone that scared someone of that worthy title was not someone you bothered.

It wasn't until about half an hour after break that the classroom door opened.

Natalia stood in the doorway, looking completely embarrassed.

She was wearing one of Belle's school skirts, and one of Eliza's shirts and blazer. Her silver hair curled a little at the ends, and the ribbon that used to be on top of her head had been moved down to the back.

"Sorry I'm late" she mumbled to the teacher, moving quickly to her seat.

She could feel Ivan's eyes on her. First she thought she was pleased by this, but then she realised he was only staring at her because of the same reason all the other boys were now staring. This was what she'd been afraid of.

Ivan was special, he was meant to be different; but deep down Natalia knew he was the same as any other boy in the room.

Feeling her heart wrench, Natalia thought she might cry. Why had she let Belle talk her in to this?

"Are you okay?" Katyusha placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, glancing at Ivan's gaze; he immediately turned back to his work. "I thought that was what you wanted?" She whispered, so the others wouldn't overhear them.

"Not like this..." Sniffing softly, Natalia hid her head in her book, "this was just to stop people thinking I was scary, I just don't want him to be scared of me... Not this..."

"Well it sort of worked" Katyusha admitted, trying to cheer her up, "I'm sure things will get better; we'll talk to the other girls about it later. Belle felt bad at break because she thought she'd upset you..."

"No, I'm really grateful, I suppose you're right, at least everyone doesn't seem scared any more." Shifting uncomfortably, Natalia fought the feeling to strangle every owner of the goggling eyes.

After class, she found herself instantly surrounded by a large group of boys in her class. Ivan hung back, but he was still watching her.

"So what do you say to going out with me this weekend?" One asked, leaning on her desk, only to be pushed away by another.

Now Natalia thought about it, Belle had been right; although she preferred Ivan to all these other boys, that didn't stop them being sort of cute too.

Looking around, they all seemed willing to go out with her, she was almost tempted, but then reality hit her. She wasn't about to become some cheap girlfriend to one of these losers.

Reminding herself of what Belle had told her, she polity told them she was busy with friends this weekend, but maybe another time.

Wanting to be away from the staring eyes, Natalia muttered her excuses to Katyusha before making a rush back to the girl's corridor.

She was almost there when someone called out to her.

"Hey Natalia," even before she turned she knew who it was.

Just seeing Ivan standing there looking uncomfortable almost made her forgive him then and there, but he had really hurt her, be it unintentional, but he should know better.

Forcing her aching body to stay in control, she met his gaze, "can I do something for you?"

"Umm... I was thinking we could go see that film at the cinema this weekend..." He trailed off, catching sight of Natalia's furious look. Hadn't she always wanted him to go out with her, why was she reacting like this now?

"You're just like the rest of them!" She snapped, "just because I wear a shorter skirt and tighter fitting clothes you suddenly want to talk to me!" Tears were forming in her eyes, "this is why my boss told me not to dress like this! You write it in to your conditions that you don't want me anywhere near you at school, well I'm just sticking to what I was made to sign!" With that she stormed away, choking back tears.

Ivan watched her go, a strange tight feeling in his chest. He wondered if his heart was falling out again, but no, it was still safely in his chest. He frowned thoughtfully. Had he really never noticed how pretty she was before? It was quite easy to admire her when she wasn't being scary.

"Ivan? What are you doing down here?" Katyusha was approaching him from the other end of the hall, she'd come to see if Natalia was okay before the other girls got back from class.

"Nothing," the Russian shrugged, giving Katyusha a big smile before wondering back the way he'd come.

Shaking her head Katyusha continued in the direction of her own dorm. Natalia was definitely upset, but knowing her she was probably concocting some plan now, to turn this all to her advantage.

Belle may be able to change her exterior, but deep down Natalia was still Belarus; the last European dictatorship, the country with secret police and the death penalty, the nation openly in love with Russia.

But it seemed she was upset by Ivan's sudden change in treatment towards her just because of what she was wearing.

Sure enough, Natalia was sitting on her bed; red eyed, but serious faced; deep in thought.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I am obliged to ask if you are plotting murder?" Katyusha smiled, remembering what her boss had told her when she was first sent to this school with Natalia.

"Even better," a grin spread across the white haired girl's face.


	4. A change in the air

"I'm still not sure I understand this..." The boy glanced up from the sheet of paper he'd been given, to face the other two adolescents that had given it to him.

"It's simple, we've given you instructions, I am assuming of course you'd rather take one of the girls?"

The boy nodded, glancing at the sheet of paper again, "but I hardly know any of them."

"Then get to know them," the tallest of the two before him stepped forward a step, "but just so you know, you can't use that one, I'm building something special up for her myself."

The boy didn't really know what was meant by that, but the plan sounded simple enough now he understood a few minor details. Also learning that he had an itch to scratch with those involved as well.

"Scott we're counting on you to get this right; just breaking into their little fold will send ripples along the line."

Nodding, Scott folded the paper and put it in his pocket.

"Weren't you two expelled?" He questioned, pausing in mid-turn back to the school grounds. There was a slight hiss in reply.

"We weren't expelled, we were forced to drop out," licking his lips the second boy came forwards, showing Scott his eye patch, "Someone owes me an eye."

Kicking her feet in an irritated fashion, Belle sat fully dressed on her bed.

Eliza and Lili were going out with their boyfriends into town, and Natalia and Katyusha had gone shopping. They had invited her, but somehow her pride got the better of her and she turned them down.

She was in a sulky mood. Despite the fact she had whole classes of boys willing to go out with her, it wasn't quite the same as what Lili and Eliza had. Admittedly she was jealous.

Maybe she'd go into town on her own, she'd hook up with someone quickly enough. That would show them all, she thought sadly to herself.

With her hands in her pockets, Belle strolled from the room, storming down the corridor; practically walking headlong into Arthur and Francis who were coming round another corner.

"Sorry" she mumbled, pulling herself to her feet, watching Francis help Arthur to his feet. Even they had something she was jealous of.

"Belle are you okay?" Francis had always been quite close to Belle on account of them being neighbours, and he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine" Belle huffed, "why wouldn't I be?"

Putting his hands up in defence Francis smiled at her, taking Arthur's hand and pulling him onwards down the hallway in the direction of the front door.

It was only then she caught sight of Govert, standing just outside the window with his back to her, pipe in mouth. Her heart lifting she rushed round to him, perhaps he would go into town with her until she met some other people.

"Oh, hi Belle," he lifted an eyebrow at her eager looking face, "if you're going to ask me to go into town with you, I can't, got work I need to do,"

"but you never work" Belle protested, beginning to feel rather irritated.

He just shrugged, patting her head. "You're too small, if I went with you no one would see you" he explained, strolling on past her.

Feeling shot down Belle shouted a curse after him, huffing irritably. Fine, it was his loss.

Maybe Lovino and Antonio would go with her, that would really make Govert mad.

Making her way towards the boy's corridor she knocked on Lovino and Antonio's dormitory door, she didn't want to catch them in the middle of anything.

But judging by the short amount of time it took to open the door they clearly hadn't been doing too much.

"Belle!~" Antonio beamed, standing aside to let her in, "sorry about the underwear; Gilbert has no idea what it is to be tidy."

Ignoring the mess, Belle cut straight to the chase, "I have no one to go into town with, can you two come with me?" Her words came out in a hurry, she felt humiliated at having to ask like this.

"Yeah, why not," Lovino patted Antonio's head, "everyone else has gone to town, we can go too,"

"Sounds like fun" the Spaniard agreed, "is Govert coming too?"

Frowning, Belle shook her head; feeling her sulk beginning to rise again, maybe she just wouldn't bother going to town.

"Don't be such a clot head," Lovino gave Antonio a swift cuff over the head, trying to send the message that Belle quite clearly didn't want to talk about the Dutch nation.

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want to go?" Francis folded his arm around Arthur's waist, waiting for an answer. The Brit had been complaining last week that they only ever went places Francis wanted to, so this weekend he was giving him the chance to choose.<p>

Arthur looked thoughtful a moment. There were plenty of places he wanted to go, but he was worried Francis wouldn't like them.

"I've got it!" He announced proudly taking Francis' hand and pulling him in the opposite direction of the town.

"Hey, Arthur where are we going?" Startled by the change in direction, Francis followed Arthur back past the school and in the direction of the forest on the hill within sight of the school grounds.

"I found this place when I was out exploring one weekend when you forgot me," he quickened his pace, obviously excited at the prospect of showing Francis his secret place.

"There's a whole city full of things to do and you want to spend the day in the forest?" The Frenchman looked sceptical, Arthur did have a strange taste as he already knew.

"Shut up and just wait and see" the Brit snapped, irritably.

When they entered the forest Arthur slowed his pace, glancing around carefully as they went so he was sure he knew where they were.

"My brother's bothered you since the bucket incident?"

"Just once, but I think I've managed to get them to back down for now," Francis grinned, looking proud of himself, "just don't go crying to them any time soon and not explain properly why you're doing so, because otherwise they'll assume it was me..."

He trailed off upon hearing Arthur's laugh, "If I was ever in trouble my brother's would be the last people I'd go to." Grinning, Arthur pulled Francis a little further into the forest, "we're almost there now" he promised.

Francis was about to ask again where they were going, then stopped dead. The forest had opened up onto a small brook, above which a small sparkling waterfall was splashing down into the water below. Soft moss covered the floor, hidden from view amongst the low lying leaves.

Smiling, Arthur kissed him softly. "I can pick good places too" he smirked, skipping off to lye down on the moss, patting the spot next to him. Slowly, Francis moved to join him.

"Do you like it?" The Brit rolled onto his side, feeling Francis' fingers stroking along his side.

"Love it" Francis nodded, shifting himself closer to Arthur, "but I love you more."

Arthur laughed, "you're way too cheesy" he grinned, letting Francis kiss him.

"Ah, so that's what you Brits call being romantic then?" The Frenchman lifted an eyebrow before moving in for a deeper kiss, running his hands up the inside of the other boy's shirt, "your so hopeless" he smiled affectionately,

"At least I'm not a frog" Arthur muttered, "no amount of kissing will change that."

Feigning a hurt look, Francis pulled back from the kiss; only to get a splutter of apologies from the Brit.

The moment Arthur realised Francis had been joking he hit him round the head, pouting.

They lay together for a moment in silence, listening to the mesmerizing sound of the waterfall. Then Arthur sat up, scratching his head uncomfortably.

"What's wrong cher?" Not bothering to sit up, Francis took Arthur's hand, pressing his mouth to it in a comforting way.

"I was just wondering how peaceful everything seems at the moment..." He paused, "I mean apart from exams..."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Francis was confused by the comment, propping himself up with his hands.

"I just feel like something bad is coming..." Blushing, Arthur turned away from Francis' smirking eyes.

"You worry too much Arthur," pulling the Brit onto his lap, Francis began to stroke his boyfriend's hair, breathing in the wonderful mossy, sea scent that suited Arthur so well.

"I don't mean to," the smaller boy mumbled, snuggling his face against Francis' chest, eyes fluttering shut into a light sleep.

Now they were together, Francis couldn't even imagine life without Arthur; the very idea made him shiver all over. Not being able to touch his blond hair, or stroke his face; no kisses, no more sex when Alfred and Matthew were out of the room.

"Don't ever leave me Arthur..." He whispered the words, feeling his chest tighten.

The Brit's eyes opened slowly, fixing his curious emerald stare on Francis' nervous face.

"Leave you?" The idea sounded as awful to Arthur as it did to him, "why would I ever leave you?"

When Francis didn't reply he smiled sleepily, touching the Frenchman's face softly, "now who's worrying."

* * *

><p>Belle found that she was actually quite enjoying herself with Antonio and Lovino, they seemed to be enjoying her company as well.<p>

They'd been to see a film at the cinema, and had stopped of in a café for a coffee before heading back to the school.

"I hate films like that" Lovino was complaining while they were discussing the movie they'd been to see, "too cheesy and unrealistic."

"I thought it was really romantic" Belle smiled slowly, she loved romantic films, especially the ones with a happy ending.

Antonio had actually started crying half way through the film, sometimes he was too sweet for words. Lovino definitely hadn't been complaining when Antonio had started sobbing quietly on his shoulder. Belle had loads of tips for Eliza's next manga.

The café bell rang as another group of teenagers entered the building. Belle couldn't recognise them from their school; they must be from the state school nearby.

Antonio and Lovino ignored them, they were obviously used to this café and the people that came here. Usually Belle went with Eliza and Lili to the bigger one down the next street.

"Do you think they'll make a sequel?" Antonio was asking, sipping his coffee thoughtfully, a pondering look on his face.

"I hope not," Lovino crossed his arms turning to Belle, "do you have anything more interesting to talk about than that stupid film?"

Grinning, Belle was just about to tell him about the new brand of chocolate her country was working on, when the teenagers that had just entered gave a loud snigger.

Spinning round furiously, Lovino glared at them, opening his mouth to shout something.

"Calm down Lovi, they weren't necessarily laughing at us," he smiled, trying to calm the short tempered Italian down.

It looked like it was working; Lovino's shoulders relaxed, he sighed, and turned back to see what Belle had been about to say.

"You were saying?" He asked, Lovino was rather fond of good chocolate, but Feliciano seemed more fond of those odd flat cake things that Ludwig's countries made.

"We've got a dark chocolate version and milk chocolate one, it's going to be fifty percent coco..." She trailed off, staring past Lovino's shoulder at Antonio.

The teenage boys from the other table had made their way towards them, now one was leaning in close to Antonio whispering something to him.

Belle couldn't hear what was being said, but Antonio looked terrified, his dark green eyes wide and trembling. He was frozen where he was sitting, leaning away from the other boy.

Lovino turned to see where Belle was staring.

Without warning he lunged at the boy with his face so close to Antonio's, swinging a hard punch round his face.

When the boy got back to his feet Lovino hit him again, just daring him to try and get up again.

Antonio was still trembling, but he looked a little less frightened now the boy was away from him; though he was also clearly distressed at Lovino's violent behaviour.

The boy on the ground's friends were beginning to crowd round now, fixing their glares on Lovino and the others at the table.

"What's the big idea!" The boy on the floor demanded, "I was only flirting with him."

Belle couldn't believe that was true, the look on Antonio's face had made it look like a lot more than simple flirting, but Lovino didn't argue against what the adolescent said, neither did Antonio.

"Come on, let's go" the Italian muttered, motioning for Belle and Antonio to follow him out of the coffee shop.

Helping the petrified Spaniard to his feet, Belle followed Lovino out of the café, keeping her eyes on the other teenagers until they were out of sight.

"What was that about?" She asked once Antonio was walking properly again, "they can't have just been flirting with him?"

Shaking his head, Lovino worked his hand into Antonio's comfortingly.

"That's all he was doing" Lovino admitted, feeling his protective urge beginning to build up. Despite appearances it seemed Antonio had not entirely forgotten the attack last year. He'd become frightened of almost any boy who flirted with him if it wasn't Lovino (who didn't really flirt anyway), especially if it was something suggestive.

Lovino was not the only one to have noticed it. Gilbert and Francis were especially careful when out with him that they saw off any boys eyeing Antonio up when Lovino wasn't around.

The acts against him were of course perfectly innocent, but it still made Lovino's blood boil when he caught someone trying to catch his Antonio's eye.


	5. Liar

"Come on Norge," Mathias pulled a face, trying to get a reaction from the Norwegian. The other Scandinavians were following behind them at a slower pace.

Aisu seemed especially depressed about something, he'd hardly spoken a word all day; not that Mathias would notice, which meant he wouldn't let the others notice things like that either.

Mathias had been trying to get Norge to smile. He'd been working at it for a few weeks now but wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's easy" he was prompting, bending down to kiss him. Norge kissed him back but still did not smile. Aisu was convinced his brother was doing it just to wind the Dane up.

Clenching his fists, Aisu felt around in his pocket for the sheet of paper he'd found addressed to him this morning. He still couldn't afford to tell his brother, but he was nervous now.

It seemed that boy he'd bumped into hadn't forgotten him. He'd just have to be sure to stick closer to the other Scandinavians, but that was difficult in class, he wasn't with any of them.

Perhaps the threat was just empty words. They were just trying to scare him. But somehow Aisu knew that wasn't true. Well then, he'd just take it like a nation and hope that was the end of that.

"C'n you g've 't a r'st?" Berwald suddenly sighed, glaring at Mathias, and looking imploringly at Norge, "'t le'st unt'l we g't b'ck to school." He was getting tired of the constant challenge, it kept interrupting his fantasies about Tino in a puppy costume with nothing on underneath.

Glancing at the Fin he made a mental note to try that some day, then wondered if the second part was even humanly possible.

"We'll stop if you stop thinking up perverted things to do to Tino" Mathias shrugged, smirking slightly.

A tight blush coloured Berwald's face, hoping Tino wouldn't mention what the stupid Dane had just said. "'m n't" he muttered unconvincingly. Glancing up again, Berwald suddenly grabbed hold of Tino, pulling him out of sight.

Mathias was doing something similar with Norge and Aisu a little further up ahead.

They'd just crossed paths with Ivan who was on his way back from the city. A small bag in his hands.

This was a dangerous situation to be in.

Narrowing their eyes, Mathias and Berwald warned that they were both ready to fight him if that was what he wanted.

Ivan looked up and smiled at them, it looked like that was indeed what he had in mind.

Berwald was just as tall as Ivan, and Mathias was only a little smaller. But Mathias wasn't as well built up as the other two, and Berwald wasn't keen on possibly dragging Tino into the fight.

"What's going on! You look like you're about to fight!" Katyusha ran forwards from behind the Scandinavians, facing Ivan, "Ivan, we're not meant to fight while in school" she pleaded,

"We're not in school at the moment" Ivan pointed out playfully, clearly waiting for one of the other nations to lay the first punch.

"Katyusha where'd you go?" Natalia rounded the corner, clutching her chest, "you just ran off...?" She trailed off when she realised Ivan was there.

Feeling her face turn red, she forced herself to walk quickly past, hopefully he would be too distracted by the Scandinavians to bother her.

"Hey, Natalia!" Abandoning the fight, Ivan took after her till he was walking alongside her, "I'm sorry if I seemed crude the other day..." He began rummaging around in the bag he had with him, "I bought you a present."

Pausing for a moment, Natalia wondered what to do next. She really wanted him to be happy that she liked whatever he'd bought her, but he she also didn't want him to believe he was forgiven yet.

"Here," he passed her a light, snow blue scarf, "I know it isn't as cold here, but maybe in the Winter or during the holidays at home..." He rubbed the back of his head, watching her reaction.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, feeling overjoyed with the gift, but afraid she may do or say the wrong thing.

Ivan looked confused by her comment, wondering if this meant she didn't like it.

"I don't want to scare you away again..." Blushing, she met his violet gaze, "I don't want to do something wrong."

"Natalia..." Struggling for something to say to reassure the girl, he found he was at a loss for words. Now that he thought about it, did he really want Natalia to throw her arms around him in that strangling, possessive grip she had?

But something seemed different about her now. Was it new, or had it just been creeping up on him slowly, and he hadn't noticed?

A sudden shout of rage broke the moment between them.

They weren't far from the school now; Natalia took the pause between them to turn and run back in the school's direction.

What was going on?

"What do you think you were doing!" Govert was fuming at Belle, shooting daggers at Lovino and Antonio, "why were you out in town with them!"

"Why shouldn't I be allowed to go out with them? It wasn't like you wanted to go with me!" She snapped back, prodding the tall Dutch boy in the chest; not even bothering to realise that for possibly the first time since they'd joined the school he wasn't smoking his pipe.

"We hate them remember!" He was shouting as though he were trying to get the girl to see sense, "We hate them!"

"No, you hate them!" She screamed back, "they're very nice to me, and I enjoyed myself today!"

The two glared at each other for a moment before Belle broke the eye contact and shoved past him into the school building.

The moment she was gone, Govert glared once more at Antonio and Lovino, took out his pipe and a bag of brown, dirt like substance that he tipped into the end. Lighting it, he stormed away round the back of the building.

"Quite a show..." Francis and Arthur were coming in from the opposite direction, it didn't even look like they'd been in town. Narrowing his eyes, Francis made a beeline for Lovino and Antonio. "Are you okay, you look quite shaken?"

He flicked his eyes to Lovino, who sighed and nodded his head. Antonio looked guiltily at his feet. "I try not to panic, but... It just reminds me of..." He trailed off.

Pulling the Spaniard against his chest in a one armed hug, Lovino led them inside the school. He wanted Antonio to be relaxed by the time they went down to dinner.

"What happened?" Arthur hung back, realising he wasn't involved in the conversation.

Francis pondered telling him for a moment, but then he remembered the similar incidents that Arthur had experienced around the same time; he didn't want the Brit's mind on that all evening after the conversation they'd had in the forest.

"It was nothing important" he smiled, resting his arm on Arthur's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"You're back late," Hercules didn't even look up from his book when Sadik entered the room. Gupta looked like he hadn't even noticed, and Wang Yao was in the library still.<p>

"Got caught up" the Turk shrugged, "why do you care anyway," pulling a pout, Sadik threw himself down on his bed, kicking off his muddy shoes; spraying the carpet with mud.

Wincing in disgust, Hercules put down his book, heading into the bathroom to try and find something to clean up the mess.

"I completely failed that test thanks to you" Sadik grumbled, throwing his shirt over the Greek when Hercules bent down to tidy up.

"You were cheating anyway" Hercules pointed out fairly, throwing the shirt back, "try revising and paying attention in class for once" he advised, "you never know, even _you _might actually learn something."

Huffing, Sadik pulled himself under the covers of his bed, turning his back to Hercules.

"At least don't leave your answers somewhere where I can find them then," the Greek finished tidying up the mud on the carpet, wondering back to his own bed and picking up the book again.

"What are you reading?" Sadik muttered, turning back round to face the other boy, still looking sulky, but his boredom meant he could do nothing else.

"Some of my mother's old stories" he shrugged, rolling over so now he had his back to the Turk, proceeding to ignore any more questions that Sadik threw at him.

* * *

><p>"Did you have a fun time with Alfred today?" Francis smirked, pulling off his shirt before getting into bed next to Arthur.<p>

Alfred still wasn't back, but Matthew had returned before they did.

Looking flustered, Matthew turned away from his old guardian, "A-Alfred didn't turn up, so I came back" he admitted, then quickly adding, "but that's okay because you've stood Arthur up sometimes, and you're still happy right?"

To Francis it sounded like there was something more but he didn't pursue the point. Something was causing Matthew to feel nervous and uncertain.

Never mind, Francis thought to himself, he would force it out of that American idiot tomorrow.

Matthew was grateful that Francis didn't say anything, though he knew the Frenchman was suspicious now.

Perhaps he wouldn't have minded so much that Alfred had stood him up if it hadn't been for what he saw on the way back to school.

Alfred had been surrounded by girls and other boys in the popular crowd and was showing off to one of them. Matthew had seen the way Alfred was touching them, even he couldn't see that as a mistake.

Removing his glasses, Matthew wiped the tears from his eyes. How could Alfred have done such a thing? After all they'd been through, he actually thought the American cared about him, after years of ignoring him, yeah right. It was obvious now Matthew thought about it.

"Sorry I'm late!" Alfred slammed open the door, startling Arthur awake, and pulling Francis back from his half awake state.

"Open the door quietly" Arthur mumbled, sounding like if he'd been properly awake he would have been screaming and shouting.

"Hey Matty, how was your day?" Alfred bounced down next to Matthew, pulling off his shirt in the same movement, continuing to kick off his trousers while he waited for Matthew's reply.

Not wanting to be seen to be listening, Francis curled up next to Arthur again.

Looking like he was struggling to find the words, Matthew swallowed, "Y-You didn't turn up..." He turned his face away from Alfred, not wanting him to see the fresh tears that were beginning to well up in his eyes again.

"Turn up?" A dawn of realisation hit the American like a brick, "oh right, yeah some school work stuff came up."

Even without having seen what he did, Matthew could tell that Alfred was lying; and that hurt more. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if he'd admitted what had happened.

"Liar" he whispered, wanting nothing more than to push Alfred out of the bed, "you're lying to me..."

A look of horror crossing his expression, Alfred realised that Matthew must have seen what he was doing. "M-Matty, I can explain..." Knowing he couldn't, Alfred waved his hands, searching for inspiration.

The Canadian waited patiently, when no answer came he got out of bed and went to sleep in Alfred's, hoping the American would get the hint and sleep in his bed instead.

"I'm sorry, please Matty, it won't happen again," Alfred felt a horrid feeling covering him. How could he have done that to Matty? He hadn't meant it, things had just gotten carried away in front of his human friends.

Francis narrowed his eyes under the blanket.

He may have stood Arthur up a few times, but he'd never done anything worth lying about. What had Matthew seen Alfred doing?


	6. Exam Results

"Kiku, Ludwig, help," Feliciano tried again, tugging at both of their sleeves, pulling the largest puppy eyes he could. He didn't understand the question, and they wouldn't tell him the answer.

"Mr Vargas!" The teacher suddenly snapped at him from the front of the room, a nerve twitching above their eye, "I have told you once, and I have told you twice, no talking in tests," shaking his head, the teacher tore a sheet from his desk, "detention this evening."

Opening his mouth to protest, Feliciano closed it again, realising he didn't actually have a valid excuse.

Feliciano kept quiet for the rest of the exam, lying his head down on the desk in surrender. This exam was too hard.

When it had finished Ludwig and Kiku turned to him, sighing.

"We did tell you before the test" Kiku pointed out, "but I'm sorry you had to get detention for it,"

"I don't mind" Feliciano shook his head, "besides Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis are always in detention so it's not like I won't know anyone..."

The Italian was broken off by Ludwig getting to his feet and roboticly upturning the desk before sitting back down again.

"Do you want detention too Beilschmidt?" The teacher struggled his tongue over Ludwig's surname, reaching for another sheet of paper on his desk.

"I'm not leaving you in a room with those three for two hours, whether they have partners or not" Ludwig muttered when Feliciano just stared at him in shock.

Kiku smiled, it was quite funny to watch the two of them sometimes, as long as they didn't get too inappropriate.

"Hey, you!" Vash stood in the corridor just outside their classroom door, his finger pointing at Ludwig, "need to talk to you for a moment."

The teacher fell back, giving up, just burying their head on the desk.

Shrugging at the other two's enquiring gaze, Ludwig got up, heading towards the door to see what the Swiss boy wanted.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Vash usually didn't talk to nations he didn't know very well.

"This is kind of important, it might take a while" Vash admitted, motioning to someone else in the hallway.

Peering round the door frame, Ludwig saw Lili standing nervously a little distance off, she flinched when she saw Ludwig. He wasn't that terrifying was he?

"I'll turn up for detention sir" Ludwig called over his shoulder before following Vash and Lili down the hallway back to Vash's room.

When they were in the room and the door had been shut, the German turned to them, "what's all this about?" He questioned.

Vash gave Lili a small nudge, "tell him what you saw in town the other day."

Lili blinked once, swallowing hard, "I saw Max in town, I know it was him..." Closing her eyes Lili shivered, "I thought they'd left the area..."

"They?" Ludwig questioned, Lili said she'd only seen Max, there was no sure sign that Jason was back too, was there?

"Should the others be warned?" Vash put his arm around Lili, pulling her close to his chest, "about Max and the possibility of Jason?"

For a moment Ludwig thought. He remembered the terrified faces of those that had been especially involved with those two. From Gilbert he knew that Antonio was now frightened of close contact with any human, Arthur would shiver and go quiet whenever Jason was mentioned, Norge and Mathias were shifty about any mention of Max as well. Just looking at Lili he could see a mild representation of what this panic would cause.

"No, we won't tell them" he decided, "let's keep this between us, at least for now." He didn't want everyone to start panicking, after all it was just a sighting, and Lili may have been mistaken.

In agreement Vash and Lili both nodded.

"We'd better get back to class now" Vash shrugged, "sorry for pulling you out,"

"no it's fine" Ludwig shook his head, leaving the room.

Those boys were dangerous, that was undeniable. But even if they were back, there wasn't very much they could do outside the school walls.

* * *

><p>Belle glanced up again. It was odd having Govert sitting only a few seats away from her; apparently the teachers had insisted that he turn up to class at least once a week. He didn't look to happy about it.<p>

Govert noticed Belle staring at him and frowned. He hated this class, he had to sit behind Gilbert and Eliza, and there was Lili sitting the other side of Belle; they were always talking.

The blond girl had turned back to her work now, Govert was about to do the same when, out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of someone watching Belle very carefully, as if they were trying to get her attention.

He felt a small rage inside him. How dare this human even think that Belle would be interested in him; though he couldn't help but feel thankful that she didn't seem to notice that the boy was trying to contact her.

Then a note landed in front of him, the boy next to him muttered something about passing it to Belle, and pointed at the staring boy.

Without a second thought, Govert seized the note, scrunching it in his fist where the boy could see it.

"What was that?" Belle leaned across, distracted by the sound of the paper,

"nothing" Govert muttered, perhaps he had better turn up to class more often, even if just to keep an eye on Belle.

When class ended for break, he was sure to stick to her side, not giving that boy a chance to get anywhere near her. Of course it was only natural for him to feel like this, Belle was like a little sister to him, so obviously he was protective.

"It was good to see you in class today" Belle beamed, she was trying to forget their argument the previous day, but it was a little difficult, she hated it when Govert got so angry, besides she'd been right, she'd asked if she could go with him and he'd turned her down, what did he expect her to do?

The hall was always busy during the midday break rush, and Govert found himself being pushed closer against Belle than he was usually comfortable with; she didn't even seem to notice. He supposed she was used to this by now, whereas he hardly ever turned up to the usual hustle and bustle of school life.

"Govert?"

Why did she have to turn and face him with that innocent expression?

Someone knocked him from behind, stumbling he found himself mere inches from her. Then she placed a hand on his forehead.

"You're all red, are you okay?" She asked him, genuine concern crossing her features, "you're not used to this are you?" Smiling kindly, she led him through the crowd out onto the grounds where there was a lot more space.

Breathing deeply, Govert bent over, trying to calm his breathing again.

Belle watched him anxiously, lifting her hand every now and then like she was going to rub his back.

"I'm fine" he waved, he couldn't be around her any more.

She didn't look like she believed him, but she wondered off anyway.

The moment she was out of sight he pulled his pipe from his pocket, and a packet from the other, filling the pipe with the dirt like substance. He needed to calm himself down.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Arthur turned the door handle to his dorm; he'd forgotten his calculator, and had decided to come and get it before the teacher noticed.<p>

Then he heard a sniffing inside. It didn't sound like Alfred or Francis...

"Matthew are you okay?" Arthur hurried into the room, staring down at the sobbing violet eyed Canadian. He didn't think he'd ever seen Matthew looking so upset before in his life.

Francis had muttered something to him in class about Alfred playing Matthew for a fool, but he hadn't really believed it was this serious.

"T-That idiot!" Matthew cried harder, rubbing at his eyes with his fists.

"Alfred?" Arthur guessed, sitting down next to his room mate carefully. He knew Alfred was stupid, but even he knew what he was doing when it came to boys and girls.

The other blond nodded, "I-I was going to forgive him..." Matthew gave a short, pained splutter of laughter, "But when I found him, h-he was..." Unable to continue, he began crying so hard he could hardly support himself.

Waiting for Matthew to calm down, Arthur considered putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but thought better of it; he wasn't so good when it came to comforting people or physical contact.

"T-That girl i-in your class the one with the really long black hair," coughing, Matthew tried to speak again, "I saw Alfred with her and some others at the weekend, b-but I saw him j-just turn and k-kiss her in the grounds."

"Kiss her!" Arthur knew exactly who Matthew was talking about; she was an irritating flirt that was always bending over in front of Francis with her low cut tops, thankfully his boyfriend seemed a lot more loyal.

Wiping at his red eyes, Matthew just sat still, feeling a little clearer now he'd gotten some of it off his chest.

"Here, I'll go and talk to your teacher, tell her you feel sick or something, just sleep, you look exhausted," managing a smile, although he felt like exploding inside, Arthur patted Matthew's head, grabbing his calculator, and leaving.

He pondered telling Francis, but really it wasn't his place to tell him; Matthew would probably tell him later anyway.

"Did you get it?" Jumping, Arthur put a hand on his heart and glared at Francis who had been waiting for him round one of the hallway corners.

"Idiot" the Brit muttered, flashing his calculator for Francis to see.

"Ah, we get the results of that test back today, are you worried I beat you?" The Frenchman teased, slinking his hand round Arthur's waist, "mon cher, I won't think any differently of you," he smirked, moving his hand a little lower to clamp onto Arthur's butt.

Giving a squeak of irritation and embarrassment, the Brit slapped his hand away.

Francis laughed, laying a quick kiss on Arthur's nose.

They turned to walk together back to class.

When they got there it was to find there other classmates already looking at the exam results board in the hall, and a few other classes were arriving to have a look at their own results.

"Zero!" Sadik was yelled a little way off, "how could even Feliciano of done better than me!"

Results concerning the nations

**Hercules**: 100%

**Arthur**: 95%  
><strong>Francis<strong>: 95%  
><strong>Kiku<strong>: 94%  
><strong>Vash<strong>: 93%  
><strong>Ludwig<strong>: 91%

**Roderich**: 89%  
><strong>Berwald<strong>: 87%  
><strong>Eduard<strong>: 86%

**Matthew**: 77%  
><strong>Wang Yao<strong>: 76%

**Brice**: 65%  
><strong>Norge<strong>: 65%  
><strong>Eliza<strong>: 65%  
><strong>Aisu<strong>: 63%

**Tino**: 49%  
><strong>Lili<strong>: 35%  
><strong>Ivan<strong>: 35%  
><strong>Belle<strong>: 32%  
><strong>Natalia<strong>: 31%

**Katyusha**: 28%  
><strong>Antonio<strong>: 25%  
><strong>Lovino<strong>: 23%  
><strong>Robert<strong>: 21%  
><strong>Patrick<strong>: 21%  
><strong>Toris<strong>: 21%  
><strong>Raivis<strong>: 21%  
><strong>Gupta<strong>: 21%  
><strong>Mathias<strong>: 20%  
><strong>Alfred<strong>: 20%

**Gilbert**: 15%  
><strong>Feliks<strong>: 10%

**Feliciano**: 3%

**Sadik**: 0%

**Govert**: Still waiting for him to sit the exam

Francis and Arthur shrugged when they saw their results, they were still joint second on the board, and no one could beat Hercules at Maths or science so there was no point pushing it.

Alfred and Mathias were both looking horrified, perhaps they might revise a little harder for the next one.

Tino was laughing at his result, telling Berwald that his tuition wasn't entirely in vain.

Feliciano was looking upset, but not surprised; but he was happy to just congratulate Ludwig and Kiku on their high results, after all no one ever came close to his grades in Art.

Eliza was lecturing Gilbert about working harder before hand.

"This is all your fault!" Sadik and Hercules were arguing. The top and bottom of the exam board.

"We didn't do very well again, did we..." Toris sighed, shaking his head miserably next to Raivis, looking enviously at Eduard, who always seemed to do better than them.

"Don't worry about it Liet," Feliks sprang up behind them, "it was only like a stupid exam" he shrugged. Upon seeing how depressed the Lithuanian looked he placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "there's always next time."

Arthur made a mental note to tell Matthew what his results were. He should be quite pleased, after all he was quite close to the top.

Catching sight of Alfred in the crowd he contemplated saying something to him. But it was too busy at the moment, but he wouldn't forget to have a word with him.


	7. Head Shot

"Is this where detention is?" Ludwig knocked uncertainly on the classroom door.

His brother, Francis, and Antonio were already here, lounging around looking like they were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Almost didn't get here today" Antonio was shrugging, "had to stand on the desk five minuets before the end of lessons."

Gilbert beamed when he caught sight of Ludwig and Feliciano standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here West?" He smirked, "don't tell me you and Feli have been getting up to things in the classroom?"

Flushing Ludwig began to protest, "I didn't want Feliciano in here on his own" he argued,

"He wouldn't have been alone" Antonio pointed out, pulling himself into a seating position on one of the desks.

"He said in class he didn't want me to be alone with y_mph_" The younger German clamped a hand round the Italian's mouth, knowing exactly what the other three would turn this into.

"Us?" Francis finished, beaming like a Cheshire Cat, hopping closer to the two new comers, "what could we possibly do to Feliciano that you haven't done already?"

Swinging his fist, Ludwig only just missed the top of the Frenchman's head.

"I know," Gilbert looked excited, "I could tell him about all those dirty things you get Eliza to draw for you..."

Ludwig lunged at his brother, much to the enjoyment of Antonio and Francis.

Feliciano shook his head, glancing at Antonio; he was the only one who hadn't made any sort of suggestion. He was aware that Lovino was constantly afraid for some odd reason that he might snatch Antonio away from him; the Spaniard was probably just trying to avoid a misunderstanding.

Ludwig and Gilbert finally managed to pull themselves away from one another, both looking battered, and like all sins had been forgiven.

Lovino had never hit Feliciano even when they were both really angry at each other; Lovino was more of a sulker; and like him, he was a coward.

The only times Lovino seemed to gain any sort of courage at all was when he felt like Antonio was being threatened.

Feliciano was happy for his brother and Antonio, and he hoped Lovino had managed to put his prejudices aside to be happy for him and Ludwig.

"Where's the teacher?" Ludwig finally asked, looking round at the door expectantly,

"They just trust us to sit out our time" Francis shrugged, "we like it here, and were usually the only ones here; though sometimes Sadik or Arthur's brothers turn up from time to time, we've had Alfred and Mathias in here once or twice..."

A sudden cry broke Francis off.

Antonio had fallen off his desk and was lying, curled up on the floor, trembling; muttering under his breath. A terrified look crossing his features.

"Toni!" Gilbert and Francis both fell by their friend's side, trying to get some sort of movement out of him, but all he did was shiver and mutter words that even they couldn't understand.

"What happened!" Feliciano and Ludwig stared down at the Spaniard.

"T-That can't be right" Antonio whispered, tensing his whole body. The blood on the floor caught Gilbert and Francis' eyes; leaking out from Antonio's head. His eyes looked like he was somewhere else completely.

"We need to get him out of here" Gilbert hooked his arms under Antonio's legs, indicating for Francis to take the other side.

"I-Is he bleeding?" Feliciano caught sight of the blood on the floor, then the gaping wound on the Spaniard head.

Feliciano clutched at the his side, at the same time as Ludwig put his own hand to his head. They knew what caused a wound like that.

There was still a mark under Ludwig's hair, and across Feliciano and Lovino's chests. Something had happened to the Spanish leader, and it didn't look good.

"Can you clean that up?" Francis looked pleadingly and Ludwig and Feliciano, indicating the blood on the floor, pressing his own hand to Antonio's wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Stay with us" Gilbert was muttering, trying to keep Antonio awake, at least until they got him back to the dorm.

By some miracle the hallways were clear all the way back to the room. Hurrying backward into the door, Francis tried to push it open with force, only resulting in bruising his back.

"What's wrong?" Kiku opened the door, pausing before he caught sight of who Gilbert and Francis were carrying. He stood aside quickly. "What happened?"

"I think something's happened to his boss" Gilbert told the Japanese boy quickly.

Finally getting Antonio to his bed, his two friends maneuvered him onto it carefully.

Francis dashed into the bathroom to fetch some tissues to clean up Antonio's head, but he wasn't sure it would be enough. It looked like a bullet wound, what were the odds Antonio's boss could survive a shot to the head?

"Where's Lovi?" Antonio spoke his first words since he'd cried out in the detention room, his eyes were flickering open and shut, struggling to stay awake.

Gilbert turned to Kiku, who nodded, and ran from the dorm to find the Southern Italian, who'd mentioned something about being in the library.

Temporarily forgetting the way in the panic, Kiku paused before decisively rounding a corner.

He burst into the library, scanning the large room for the one he was looking for. A few of the nearby students were giving him worried looks.

"What's wrong Kiku?" Lili put a hand on his shoulder making him jump, "you look white as a sheet..."

"Where's Lovino-kun?" He cut her off, something he knew to be very rude, but it was an emergency.

Silently, Lili pointed. Whatever could be the matter?

Struck by a sudden cold thought she shivered, turning back to Vash who was looking up from his book at one of the desks questioningly.

"Lovino-kun, there's been some sort of accident," of course Kiku knew it was unlikely to be an accident, but he just needed the older Italian twin to come quickly.

"What sort of accident?" Lovino closed his book, looking up in a 'don't care' way.

"It's Antonio-kun," he didn't quite want to describe the extent of the Spaniard's wounds where their were people around to hear them.

Suddenly in action, Lovino leapt from his chair, sprinting past Kiku, out of the library.

Feeling his heart pounding in his chest, Lovino felt like his legs just wouldn't carry him fast enough. What was wrong with Antonio! If anyone had dared hurt him... So help them, he would kill them without mercy.

Bursting into his dorm, Lovino pushed forwards, snatching the few sheets of toilet roll that were left from Francis' hands, and bending beside Antonio, staring in horror at the terrible gun shot wound.

"Ludwig's just run downstairs to phone Toni's parliament," Gilbert was breathing heavily, not even noticing how much blood was now on his school shirt.

Francis was pacing up and down the room while Feliciano watched him from his bed, a sad look on his usually cheery face.

"An assassination attempt!" Ludwig hurried back through the door, closing it behind him, "but his boss isn't dead, just in critical condition in the hospital."

"Merde!" Francis fell down next to Feliciano, covering his face with his bloody hands.

Lovino was crying softly, pressing his forehead to Antonio's, as if he could transfer some of his strength to him.

"Is that you Lovi?" Antonio opened his eyes slowly and painfully,

"I'm here," the Italian kissed Antonio's mouth gently, clutching his free hand tightly round the Spaniard's.

"I saw him Lovi, I'm sure I did..."

"Who?" Usually Lovino was pretty good at understanding Antonio's vague gestures, but this time even he was confused.

"He didn't do it, but I knew he was there; it made me feel sick," a vicious note spurred from the weak one, seeming to give the dark haired boy strength for a moment.

He was rambling. All Lovino could do was hold his hand and nod slowly.

After a while the other's left the room, leaving them together in peace.

"You really must sleep" Lovino tried to press, "give that wound time to heal, you're boss is in hospital but he isn't dead, you need to get better for your country."

Nodding slowly, Antonio's eyes at last closed tightly, relaxing when he fell into sleep.

Not caring what Kiku thought, Lovino clambered onto the bed next to Antonio, snuggling up closely beside him, wrapping both arms around the Spaniard, clutching him to his chest.

"I'll keep you safe idiot" he promised, reassuring himself with the sound of Antonio's steady breathing.

Francis bid farewell to the others when they were sure Lovino and Antonio were asleep.

It was rather late now, he was sure Arthur would be panicking; but the police hadn't been called so Alfred and Matthew must be doing a good job at keeping him calm.

"Francis!" The moment he opened the door Arthur rushed across the room, sniffing as Francis enveloped him in a tight hug, "where have you been?" He muttered, keeping his face tightly hidden in the Frenchman's shirt.

"Antonio had an accident, he's okay, but I just wanted to stay to be sure," guiding Arthur's face away from his shirt he smiled, leading him in the direction of the bed again.

Looking around now, it actually looked like Arthur must have kept himself under control; Matthew and Alfred were looking like they hadn't spoken since leaving lessons.

Francis could understand fully why Matthew might be angry at Alfred, but surely they'd at least spoken about it by now, even possibly made up. What was going on?

Both Matthew and Alfred were in different beds.

* * *

><p>"Come on Aisu," Norge pulled at his little brother's shirt, "you need to get changed for bed," the words sounded a little odd coming from Norge's flat tone.<p>

"I can sort myself out" Aisu muttered, waiting until Norge had shrugged and clambered into bed before pulling off his shirt, being sure to keep his back to everyone.

"Aisu?" Mathias crept up behind him, his tone sounded odd; like he was actually worried.

Scrabbling for his pyjama shirt Aisu dropped it on the floor giving Mathias the time to spin him round. "What happened to you?" The Dane sounded shocked, when he caught sight of the bruises all over the Icelander's chest.

"I've sorted it!" Aisu snapped quietly, reaching for his pyjama shirt and pulling it quickly over his head.

He glared at Mathias, until the Dane got the message and wondered back to bed, snuggling in beside Norge.

Tino and Berwald were already sleeping soundly.

Even after Aisu climbed into bed he found himself unable to sleep; the situation had been scarier than he'd thought it would be, but hopefully that was it, the boy would leave him alone now.

* * *

><p>Govert was also lying in bed unable to sleep.<p>

Of course Belle had had loads of boyfriends; she was like Francis, or at least what Francis used to be like. But there was something he didn't like about this boy who'd been trying to catch her eye.

There was a small whine from Ivan in his sleep.

Govert turned away from him, hoping that his room mates would stop making funny noises in their sleep.

Every now and then Vash would call out Lili's name, and Roderich would hum tunes. With all this noise Govert was surprised that he ever got any sleep.

With a determined huff it was decided, Govert would stop this boy seeing Belle whatever he had to do. He'd even go into town with her and watch those stupid movies. Now he thought about it, perhaps that wouldn't be so bad after all.

Shaking his head quickly, he had to remind himself, he was just doing this to keep her safe.


	8. School Councel Privlages

Arthur crossed his arms glaring across the grounds at Alfred. It was next morning's break and tensions between the nations seemed to be sparking up again. He wasn't sure what the cause of the other's were, but he knew exactly why Alfred and Matthew weren't getting along.

He'd been trying to work out a way of confronting Alfred about this situation; it was clear that Matthew wouldn't, and he hadn't told Francis as much as he'd told the Brit.

Even watching him now, Arthur could see that irritating girl clinging to Alfred's arm. Was he dense or something, what was he thinking, surely he knew Matthew might see him in such a public place!

Unless of course, he didn't care.

"Arthur what are you doing over here?" Francis' bright face suddenly appeared in front of him.

The Brit felt his face flush, it was a relief to see someone so cheerful in the current state of affairs. He felt his heart swelling with gratitude, tugging on Francis' shirt, pulling himself closer.

Smiling, Francis prised Arthur's finger's away, giving his hand a quick kiss.

"We have student council work to do, I'm sure the teacher will give us time off for that," Francis lifted a suggestive eyebrow.

"I thought we got it all done a few days ago?" Arthur tilted his head.

Arthur's ignorance of suggestions like this always made Francis tremble all over; he was so cute~

"Come on cher" he smirked, leading Arthur by his hand back towards the school building. He was controlling every urge in his body not to pounce on the Englishman until they were at least locked in the school council room.

He knew something had seriously been bothering Arthur recently, he supposed the anti-social northern nation could just sense the tenseness between everybody else, he was rather sensitive to things like that.

Turning away from Arthur, he let a sad look cross his face for a moment, he hated it more than anything when Arthur was afraid or hurt; he was going to get whatever it was out of him no matter what.

"Francis, I still don't understand?"

When they were outside the council room Francis pulled Arthur's face to his, kissing him passionately, pulling him into the room and kicking the door shut. Only pulling away from the Brit's lips when he locked the door.

But a moment later he was back, pushing Arthur down onto the smallish sofa in the room.

They always supposed it had been put there by staff in case student council members fell asleep while working late.

He heard Arthur moan beneath him, his whole body blushing red at the Frenchman's touch. It had been so long since they'd last done this; what with Arthur's brother's interruptions, and Matthew and Alfred bursting into the dormitory at inappropriate times.

Francis let himself get high on Arthur's cries when he moved his mouth to the Brit's ear, nipping it gently, before lowering his mouth to the tender Englishman's neck.

"Francis~" Arthur arched his back so Francis could feel his hardened member against his leg.

Slowly peeling Arthur's shirt away, Francis graced his pale skin with sucks and bites, laying every bruise like a claim. This was his boyfriend, back off. His skin was so soft, and body so fragile; he seemed so breakable in Francis' arms.

He palmed Arthur's erection over the material of the trousers, leaning down to clasp their lips together in another kiss that left them connected by a string of saliva for a moment.

Feeling his own needs beginning to press, Francis tore down Arthur's trousers and boxers in one swoop of his hands.

"Petit amour are you enjoying this?" He knew this would get on the Brit's nerves,

"Get on with it!" Was the snappish reply, Arthur had pulled himself up into a seating position against the armrest of the sofa, and was blushing like a school girl; his lips slightly parted and swollen from the kisses, dark love bites littering his skin from the neck down.

Smiling, Francis placed his mouth to the tip of the erection, earning a shivering moan. Taking one finger he ran it from base to tip slowly and carefully.

Arthur was now panting hard, eyes closed tightly, letting out small whimpers, his body tensing with every touch.

Taking the entire member in his mouth, Francis began revolving his tongue along it, lifting his eyes to give the Brit a dangerous look before swirling it round the tip.

"I-I'm going to cum" Arthur warned, falling back across the armrest, arching his back and releasing into Francis' mouth. It was always amazing to him how the Frenchman managed to swallow all of it.

With that part done, Francis held his fingers out in front of Arthur's mouth.

Knowing what he had to do Arthur took the digits in his mouth. Deciding to get his own back for some of those movement a moment ago, the Brit let his tongue and teeth brush against Francis' fingers; smiling when Francis flinched.

"Feeling feisty are we?" The other blond recovered quickly enough, pulling his drenched fingers from Arthur's mouth, using his free hand to pull the smaller boy onto his lap.

He inserted the first finger, holding the Englishman closer to him when thick tears were forced from his eyes with the force.

Hurriedly making more space, Francis put the second finger to join the first, searching for the spot he knew so well.

"There!~" Arthur suddenly cried out, moaning hard against Francis' chest.

Placing the last and final finger inside him Francis spread his fingers so Arthur was nice and wide for him.

The Brit gave an indignant huff when Francis retreated his fingers, only to once again be turning red in the face trying to control the loud moans that were threatening to explode out of him.

The French boy had laid him back against the armrest with his legs spread, moving faster and faster in and out of him, nailing the prostate dead on every time.

"I love you," the words were hot on Arthur's mouth, his eyes watering with tears, but full of adoration.

"I love you too" Francis kissed the Brit, rocking his hips a little slower so they could face each other unwavering with the sharp quirks of the Frenchman's movements.

Unlike Francis, it looked like Arthur's energy was failing him; his moans falling to gasping breaths. Taking sympathy Francis released inside him, touching his lover's exhausted face with his gentle fingers.

Using up the last of his energy, Arthur pulled himself up to place a soft but firm kiss on the corner of Francis' mouth, giving him a weak smile before drifting into sleep against Francis' chest.

Lying the two of them down on the sofa, Francis had to admit it wasn't the most comfortable places to be sleeping, but it meant that he could hold Arthur like this all night. Of course his apartment in Paris was his favourite place, with its large windows looking out over the wonderful view of the city, and large silk bed that he could press the Brit into over and over again.

He was sure Alfred and Matthew wouldn't miss them for the night, perhaps it would give them a chance to make up their own differences.

* * *

><p>"Come on Matty, enough is enough."<p>

Matthew couldn't even believe they were having this conversation after seeing what he had, and guessing from what Arthur wouldn't tell him. He didn't even want to look at Alfred at the moment, let alone talk to him.

"Stop sulking!" The American's voice sounded vicious, he pulled at Matthew's arm, trying to pull him back. Alfred's temper was rare, but terrifying.

"Get off me," The Canadian tried to keep the tremor out of his voice, unsuccessfully trying to pull out of the vice like grip.

His words seemed to fuel Alfred's rage; he soon found himself slammed down hard onto his bed with Alfred above him, dark blue eyes blazing behind his glasses.

"What are you doing!" Matthew was shocked by the movement, allowing his fear to finally get the better of him. "I saw you with that girl again, I saw you kiss her!"

He felt the springs on the bed relax as Alfred pulled back quickly, looking horrified.

"You saw that?" He asked slowly, letting his hair fall over his eyes in shame, then he rushed back to the Canadian, clutching his hand, "please Matty you have to trust me on this," his eyes were pleading, but Matthew just couldn't trust him any more.

"It's over Alfred" he muttered, pulling his hand back, "go sleep in your own bed."

To his surprise Alfred didn't make his usual fuss, didn't complain, or argue back; he just pulled back slowly and clambered into his own bed without a sound. The sorry sight almost made Matthew forgive him again, but he held back; he had to be firm.

* * *

><p>"Little brother came back late again...?" Norge pressed his hand to Aisu's forehead, his eyes looking worried, expression twitching a little into a frown.<p>

Aisu removed his brother's hand carefully, catching sight of Mathias' frowning face over his shoulder. He hardly ever saw the Dane with his arms folded, and an expression like that.

"Are you sure your okay?" Mathias asked questioningly from the back of the room,

"Yes," Aisu kept his voice level, but he knew Norge and the other two had caught that something had passed between the two of them.

"It does worry us though Aisu," Tino broke the tension by bouncing forwards and taking Aisu's hand, "at least tell us when you're going to be late back..."

"I'll try" Aisu promised them, grateful that Tino had calmed the conversation.

"Fin," Sweden was bidding Tino back to his side, surveying Mathias warily.

* * *

><p>"Is he still unconscious?" Feliciano peered at Antonio over his brother's shoulder.<p>

Lovino had stayed in the dormitory all day to watch over the Spaniard, his heart leaping with hope every time the other sniffed or turned in his sleep.

"Obviously" Lovino muttered, shooting daggers at his brother; he'd grown so protective of Antonio now that he would not allow any one close to him.

With a sudden splutter, Antonio's dark green eyes slowly opened, still looking weak and drained. Lovino was clutching at his hand within a moment, heart pounding.

"You need to go to class tommorow" the Spaniard smiled, reaching out to touch the older Italian's face, "it isn't good for you to be cooped up with me all day," he smiled, "I'll be fine, and if I recover while your gone, I'll come and find you, okay?"

"But I don't want to leave you alone..." Lovino stared hard at the dark haired boy; he didn't want to leave his side. Besides the wound was beginning to look much better, it may only be a day or two before Antonio was completely recovered.

"Promise me you'll go tommorow" Antonio begged, fixing his eyes pleadingly on Lovino's hazel ones, "please,"

"Fine" Lovino agreed, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Thank you" the Spaniard beamed, closing his eyes to drift back into his coma like state.

Watching the two of them, Feliciano unconsciously clutched his hand over his heart; it was almost like he could feel his twin's pain and love for the Spanish nation. He turned to look at Ludwig who was hanging respectfully back near the other end of the room, comforting his worried looking brother.

"Ludwig..." Slowly Feliciano walked towards him, arms outstretched. Knowing exactly what the younger Italian wanted, Ludwig moved away from his brother, holding out a hand for Feliciano to take.

When he felt the trembling hand in his own, Ludwig pulled Feliciano to his chest, wrapping his arms around his shoulders; while the Italian wrapped his round Ludwig's waist, crying softly against him.

He could feel that love to, Feliciano wanted to stay by Ludwig's side forever. It didn't matter what he called himself; The Holy Roman Empire, West, or Germany; Feliciano couldn't imagine wanting to be with anyone more.


	9. Misunderstanding

"You can't be serious!" Amazingly, it was Hercules that had shouted this when the teacher had put forward his suggestion. "_Me_ help _Him_!" He extended an accusing finger to point at Sadik.

"You are the highest achieving student in the school, he is the lowest, surely you can help him at least get a few questions right in his exams..." The teacher seemed to be practically pleading with him, "he makes me look like a terrible teacher!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sadik stepped forward, "Hercules is just scared he can't do it" he smirked, staring challengingly at the Greek through his mask, "after all, even he can't do everything."

Rising to the bait, Hercules clenched his fist, "I could teach you if I wanted to" he growled, glaring at the Turk who was grinning at him, hands in his pockets, with that cocky smirk and dirty white mask.

"I'll do it," Hercules narrowed his eyes.

The teacher ignored this last gesture and smiled, "ah, thank God, thank you very much Hercules, Sadik, please work hard."

But the two nations were already walking away, burning with fury.

* * *

><p>Ivan was starting to feel like he'd had just about enough of this. Guys were hanging around Natalia constantly, couldn't they tell that just because she didn't look like she was going to kill them, didn't mean that she wanted them around.<p>

Alfred and Matthew were no longer talking to one another, and that just seemed to make tensions worse. All the nations could sense that something was going on, and it unnerved them not to know what.

"Come on" a boy was grinning, pulling at Natalia's hand, "you know you really want to go out with me,"

"Thank you, but no," the Belarussian was really struggling to keep her temper with this one; his hungry eyes kept travelling to places that made her embarrassed.

"Why ever not?" His smile turned to a frown.

The teacher still had not turned up, so who knew what these boys would do with his absence.

"If you kiss me you'll surely like me," he pulled Natalia closer to him, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

She was about to finally release her temper, when someone pulled the boy away from her. Ivan wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but what he was clear on, was that nobody was allowed to touch her like that except him.

"What's your problem!" The boy seemed to have forgotten himself amongst the testosterone, but a few of the other boys had begun to back away slowly.

"Inappropriate don't you think? Trying to kiss a girl who obviously doesn't want to kiss you?" He frowned, his hand still on the boy's shoulder, "I suggest you leave her alone,"

"Or what!"

Katyusha and Alfred were on their feet in the moment, Alfred slamming hard against Ivan to pull him away from the boy, severing his grip with the human's neck.

The boy seemed to have gotten the message and had scampered back to his own desk, cowering behind his friends.

"Fighting!" The teacher had suddenly appeared and spotted Alfred holding Ivan steady, and obviously taken it the wrong way. "Both of you have detention after school."

Pulling himself away from the American, Ivan glanced round him at Natalia who was blushing nervously, staring hard at her work book. Grinning, Ivan sat in the empty space next to her, dumping his school bag under the desk; knowing that the teacher was too afraid of him to tell him off further.

* * *

><p>"How's Antonio?" Eliza asked carefully, touching Gilbert's hand softly; she could tell how worried he was about his friend, it was probably made worse by the fact he was in the same room; having to listen to Antonio's cries during the night.<p>

"I'm fine," he smiled thankfully at her, turning his own hand so he was now holding hers. Honestly speaking it wasn't just Antonio that was bothering him. The usually cheerful Lili had her head hung low, a worried look permanently fixed on her features.

Belle was the only one in the room that still looked perfectly at ease; apart from her worry about Antonio who she knew would get better anyway there was nothing to concern her.

Amazingly, Govert had turned up to class again; spending his lessons constantly glaring at one of the boys in the class.

Scott was getting fed up of this overprotective boy. The reason he'd decided to go for Belle was because his friends had assured her that she was the only one possible.

"_What about her?" Scott pointed to the first girl he recognised from the list, not including Lili who he'd been informed by his employers was off limits._

"_Her!" His friends on the sports team had scoffed, pointing towards Gilbert who had just arrived in the canteen to put his arm around her, "do you want to mess with him?"_

_Realising his fault, Scott quickly recovered, glancing up at the table with Katyusha and Natalia on; what with Ivan standing over them like that, he didn't want to risk that one either._

_That was when Belle had gone spinning across the room, sitting down at the table with Eliza and Lili._

"_What about her?" He asked his more tittle-tattle aware friends,_

"_She's free as far as I know, keen too" they shrugged, "she's friends with that Spaniard and the Italian, but you know they won't bother you about it," the boys sniggered, elbowing one another, "she's a good one to try."_

If she had been so available, why had this guy suddenly moved in on her; no one had told him about this.

He would have to make his move quickly. Hearing the bell ring for break, he shot across the classroom to where Belle was sitting on her desk, motioning for Eliza to come and talk to her.

"Hey, would you like to come to town with me this weekend?" He asked, before the other boy could interrupt him. To his relief, Belle smiled,

"Yeah, I'd love to, where shall I meet you?"

Hardly daring to believe his luck, Scott was momentarily shocked into dumbness, then he shook his head. "Outside the school gates at ten" he suggested,

"See you then," Belle patted his head, getting up to go and meet Eliza who was grinning curiously,

"Got yourself a date have you?"

"He seemed quite sweet" Belle nodded, "besides, for some reason since Govert joined the school guys haven't been asking me out as often as they used to.

Eliza tilted her head to look round Belle at the Dutch boy who was looking nothing less than furious at what Scott had asked. Glancing back at Belle's innocent face, she couldn't believe that the one that had been advising her couldn't realise that the other nation had a huge crush on her.

"Is Govert okay?" She tried to prompt, indicating over Belle's shoulder.

Turning, Belle shrugged, "I suppose, he always looks like that," there was a small sound of regret in her voice, "he thinks I'm too much of a kid to be going out with so many boys."

So that was what he was passing it off as, the Hungarian smirked, "I think he likes you"

"Likes me, well of course he does, we're neighbours, we've been friends for years," Belle looked confused by Eliza's comment,

"No, I mean really likes you." She thought that Belle and Govert looked quite sweet together, besides relationships with humans never really worked for them anyway; they were too fragile.

For a moment Belle was silent, then she burst out laughing. "You cannot be serious!" She spluttered, "very funny Eliza."

Govert was staring hard at this outburst, looking like he was forcing himself not to come over and see what it was about.

"I'm serious" Eliza told her, "just watch him carefully for a bit, then come back to me this evening with your thoughts."

Belle still thought it was ridiculous but she'd try Eliza's little game, just to prove Govert didn't have these feelings for her.

* * *

><p>Lovino couldn't help but fidget in his seat, it didn't feel quite right without Antonio sitting next to him, distracting him from what the teacher was saying, and trying to kiss him in the middle of exams. He'd been to check on him during break, but the Spaniard had still been asleep.<p>

His eyes kept travelling to the clock on the wall that seemed to be going purposefully slow just to irritate him.

"Come on" he muttered under his breath as the time ticked round to two.

He'd noticed that Vash had been watching him carefully and had even asked how Antonio was; since when was that bastard interested in Antonio. He knew Roderich didn't care, it was fair knowledge that Antonio had made some enemies in the past.

It seemed like all the nations seemed to know what had happened; he suspected the others of spreading the story around, they must have been lucky considering none of the humans knew anything more that Antonio was ill, but would be up and about soon.

* * *

><p>Berwald and Tino were also deep in discussion.<p>

"I wonder what was going on last night..." Tino sighed, leaning back in his chair, "Mathias looked like he knew something about why Aisu's started coming back late,"

"I d'n't tr'st 'im" Berwald muttered,

"Who, Mathias?" Tino knew Berwald and Mathias didn't particularly get on well, but what was so different now?

"N't in a bad way" the Swede shook his head, "I mean, M'thi's 's h'd'n s'meth'ng fr'm us, but he pr'b'bly has no int'ntion of tell'n' 'nyone what it is." Berwald sat back thoughtfully, "I say we watch f'r now, M'thi's likes to h'ndle things by h'mself."

Grudgingly Tino had to agree. If Mathias knew something, he wouldn't tell them even if they asked; for now it was best just to see if he could sort it out before whatever was going on got worse.

* * *

><p>The school bell finally let out the shrill ring sounding the end of the working day.<p>

"Where are you going?" Norge stared curiously when Mathias began setting off in the opposite direction to the dorms,

"don't worry Norge, I just need to sort something first," the Dane pulled a grin, waving over his shoulder and strolling down towards the other classrooms.

"What's all that about?" Arthur glanced round the Norwegian at Mathias' retreating figure. Ever since being put in the same class, Arthur and Norge had begun getting on quite well; having conversations and the like that nobody else seemed to be able to understand.

Norge shrugged, "he said he needed to do something, I'll probably see him later and ask what it was."

"Still here?" Mathias didn't miss the jump from Aisu. The boy looked panicked when he saw it was Mathias,

"What are you doing here?" He asked snappily, pretending to look like he was packing up his belongings.

Silently the Dane took a step to the side so he was out of view of the door. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this" he muttered darkly.

Aisu really felt like he had no choice but to let Mathias remain where he was; honestly he was quite happy to have someone there to help him with this.

He didn't even know what the boy's name was, only that he was a member of the sports team. But he was still worried; although Mathias was tall, he was also quite wiry, not all muscle like this meat head and his friends."

* * *

><p>Lovino found himself caught up after the bell; the teacher was asking him if he was okay and whether he'd caught what Antonio had. Wasting vital moments where Antonio might be begging for him to return.<p>

Finally he managed to break away fifteen minuets later, rushing down the now almost empty hall towards the dormitories.

He ran into Ludwig and Kiku on his way, they looked like they were on their way to the library, and Gilbert was probably in detention again.

It almost made Lovino smile to imagine Potato head number two stuck in detention with what he'd heard to be Ivan for two hours.

He was sure Antonio would be waking up soon, he just knew the Spaniard was getting better.

Pushing open the door quietly Lovino peered round slowly, then froze.

His brother was kissing Antonio.


	10. Taking the blame

_What happened a few moments ago_

"Feliciano-kun we're going to the library, do you want us to help you study for the next exam?" Kiku smiled kindly at the Italian; but Feliciano shook his head,

"I want to see how Antonio's doing, Lovino thinks he should wake up properly soon, I like seeing him happy so it will be something great to see."

Ludwig smiled, putting a hand on Kiku's shoulder to assure him Feliciano meant no offence. "We'll see you back in the room later then,"

"see you then" Feliciano nodded enthusiastically, pushing his school books into his bag, "I hope fratello isn't late."

Hurrying down the hall, Feliciano passed Norge and Arthur talking outside their classroom, but it didn't look like they'd seen him.

As he passed the detention room he caught sight of Francis and Gilbert practically holding themselves up against the wall to get away from Ivan who was sat calmly at one of the desks.

Opening the door, Feliciano found Antonio to still be asleep. Lovino wasn't here yet either; perhaps he'd been held up.

With nothing better to do, Feliciano sighed, wondering up to the Spaniard's bedside. It definitely looked like he was in a lighter sleep now, and the wound had reduced to a scratch. "I only hope you don't wake up before Lovino gets here" he smiled, knowing how relieved his brother would be to see Antonio so healthy again.

The moment he'd spoken, the bedridden nation's eyes started to twitch, slowly beginning to groggily open.

"No, no, stay asleep" Feliciano tried to coax, he didn't want him to wake up yet; what was keeping Lovino so long?

At the same moment as Feliciano heard the click of the door, he found Antonio kissing him. It was nothing deep, but definitely not a peck on both cheeks either. He was too shocked to move.

Finally finding his senses, Feliciano pulled back quickly, at the same time as a horrified looking Antonio. Feliciano understood in the moment that the Spaniard had simply mistaken him for his brother. Just a misunderstanding.

"Y-You bastard!" Everything seemed to stop for Feliciano, all he felt was his brother swinging him round and punching him hard round the face. He'd never been hit by his brother before, especially with as much force as that.

Falling to the floor, Feliciano clutched at his cheek; it hurt a lot more than that time Roderich had given him a whack for breaking the china when he was younger.

"Lovino!" Antonio had moved to defend him, "it was an accident, a misunderstanding" he tried to explain, not sure that Lovino was in the state to understand him.

"I knew this would happen! I knew it!" The older Italian growled, turning on Antonio, who was stumbling out of bed, clutching at his head; it looked like he was still finding things difficult, even without the head injury.

"Just think about it rationally Lovino," this didn't seem to help; and was a bit of a long shot, Lovino never thought about things rationally when he was angry.

Almost being pulled over, Antonio found himself being yanked forwards by the front of his pyjama shirt.

"You shit, you bastard, you slut!" Lovino had tears in his eyes, but that didn't stop every one of his insults hurting, "you always wanted my brother didn't you!"

"No, Lovino!" The Spaniard was still trying, he couldn't lose Lovino, he just couldn't.

"Get out of here Feliciano!" Lovino hissed back at his brother, still staring daggers at Antonio,

"please brother..."

"Out!" Turning his head, the older Italian looked ready to kill.

Hurriedly Feliciano retreated, he needed to find somebody else quickly.

"Lovi, please listen; I thought he was you, my head's making me a little dizzy..." He smiled when he caught the grin on Lovino's face, but it only lasted a second.

"Good" the Italian smirked, releasing Antonio and pushing him backwards.

There was a sickening thump as the Spaniard caught his head on the wooden side of the bed. Without even being given a chance to recover, Lovino had straddled his waist, forcing his hands around Antonio's throat.

"Just to give you a reminder of what I saved you from!" Lovino spat, tightening his hold; immune in his rage against Antonio's struggling hands, and frightened eyes.

Dragging it out to the moment just before the Spaniard could pass out, Lovino released him. Watching him cough and splutter for air.

"I swear Lovino it was an accident," he was still sticking to his story! The least Lovino felt he could do would be to own up to it, after all, he'd seen what had happened.

"Shut up!" Lovino didn't want to hear it, he wanted to hear the Spaniard cry for forgiveness, he wanted to hurt him. He'd always had the extra bit of wiring that his brother didn't have.

He pressed his mouth to Antonio's, biting at the skin, keeping Antonio's shaking body beneath him. Delighted at his work, Lovino pulled back; Antonio's mouth was bruised and bleeding. He'd done enough.

"Antonio!" Gilbert pulled Lovino off his friend, Ludwig and Kiku behind him to hold Lovino back while he examined the damage. Feliciano held guiltily back, eyes wide and tearful when he saw the state of the Spaniard.

"How could you do this!" Gilbert demanded, turning on Lovino, "you were the only one he trusted like that, why would you even believe he would kiss someone he thought wasn't you!" He couldn't believe this, how could Lovino have been so stupid.

The message clicked in Lovino's head. Of course, even when he'd seen Francis or Gilbert put their hands on Antonio's shoulder he'd flinched; he'd become paralysed with fear if any one else touched him. The older Italian's eyes flicked to Antonio.

The Spaniard had covered his face with his hands, and had curled up against the bed, trembling.

What had he been thinking!

"Antonio!" Pulling away from Kiku and Ludwig he bent down beside his boyfriend, "oh shit, I-I... What did I...?" Overwrought with horror, Lovino held out a hand to touch Antonio's shoulder.

A pair of bright tearful eyes snapped up at him, the body he wanted to touch so much pulling away from him. "I'm so sorry, Antonio, please believe me..."

* * *

><p>Norge was getting tired from waiting, how long was it supposed to take sorting out whatever little thing Mathias had set off to do; Aisu wasn't back either.<p>

He was sitting in the library where the Scandinavians usually met up after school. Tino and Berwald were here, but where were the other two.

"It was really weird" a girl was talking her friend behind them, "Aisu was looking quite ill towards the end of the day, so I put a hand on his shoulder to ask if he was okay, and he winced like it hurt; I thought I caught sight of a bruise on his shoulder too."

"A bruise!" Norge spun round to face them, "have you heard anything else?"

"Norge..." Tino got up, trying to calm him down. The girls were obviously terrified, but also seemed like the usual gossips.

"I heard that the tall boy in your class went after him after school today, you don't think he's beating him up or something like that?" The other girl nodded, "he does look really scary, you sometimes get that air off him like he's about to loose his temper any moment,"

"Yeah but I sit next to Sadik, he sometimes looks like that when that Hercules boy is irritating him," the other girl laughed.

"Norge, calm down and..." But Tino was too late, Norge had already gone, leaving his school bag behind him.

Of course it had to be a misunderstanding. Norge closed his eyes remembering that moment between his brother and Aisu last night; had Mathias gone back to his old habits starting with Aisu?

He had to see it to be sure. Something was definitely going on at the moment amongst the nations; when he'd been talking to Arthur earlier, it sounded like he was upset about something too.

He could hear sounds coming from Aisu's classroom, they sounded like small whimpers. Picking up the pace, Norge hurried through the door.

Mathias was standing above Aisu with a few faint bruises and a small cut above his eye; but Aisu looked terrible, his shirt and blazer had been ripped, and bruises completely covered his chest and face.

"Did you do this?" Norge just couldn't believe it, he had to ask just to be sure, and if Mathias denied it he would believe him.

Aisu opened his mouth to say something, but the Dane silenced him with a swift movement of his hand, blocking the smaller nation from view. "Yeah, so what?"

Taking a step back Norge tried to recover from the shock, staring hard at Mathias, looking for a sign of humour or joking. There was none.

"No, he..." Again Aisu was cut off,

"It's fine Aisu, he knows now anyway" Mathias shrugged, strolling past Norge casually; it wasn't until he was out of the classroom and round the corner he let the act drop.

He didn't want Norge to think someone was after them again. The Norwegian still remembered when Mathias had been taken on by Max and the other boys in their class; that had led to some awful things and very drastic measures. He'd sorted it now, nothing like this would happen again, he had to protect Norge from even thinking that was possible.

"Mathias are you okay, Norge went looking for you...?" Tino and Berwald had arrived. The Dane quickly rearranged his expression again.

"He found out what I was up to, he didn't look to happy about it" he smirked, running a hand through his hair,

"Y-You mean you really were beating Aisu up?" Tino stammered, moving backwards, "how could you?"

"Got bored I suppose," Mathias caught Berwald's eye as he strolled past. He knew, as his worse enemy, Berwald would see through his act in a moment, that look was begging him not to let Norge know, and to ensure Aisu didn't tell him.

"Can you believe that Berwald..." Tino was still in a stupor,

"no" Berwald replied truthfully, staring after the Dane, "no I c'n't, like I said b'f're he's try'n' to s'rt st'ff by hims'lf."

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Ludwig snapped, glaring round his dorm, "we're having a meeting tonight, I can't put up with all this stupid squabbling much longer!" He turned to Gilbert and Kiku, "go and fetch the others."<p>

Nodding, the other two hurried off to knock on the other dorm's doors.

Antonio was sat on his bed now; legs hanging off the side, face pale, staring down at his lap with his fists clenched. Lovino was sitting next to him, but no longer making the movement to try and touch him.

"What's going on Feliciano...?" Ludwig shook his head, sounding tired, "even I can feel all this anger and fear in my head..."

He blushed when he felt Feliciano's hand against his forehead, "I can feel it too; I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think it's like a protection signal," he smiled; trust Feliciano to find a nice way of putting it.

"Explain?"

"Well, when one of us is distressed it sets off a chain reaction inside all of us, making all of us feel like there's something wrong. I suppose it works most strongly in those that are close to one another, like Lovino had a nagging feeling to go for a walk that night when..." He lowered his voice, "...you know what happened."

Ludwig nodded, he'd felt that sometimes when Feliciano was scared or hurt.

"So we need to find the source of this bad feeling and where it all started."


	11. Midnight Meeting

"Hello?" Kiku nodded on the nearest door on the side of the dorms Gilbert had assigned him to.

There was a click, followed by Arthur's face. He smiled when he saw Kiku and opened the door fully. "It's been a while" he beamed, "can I do something for you?"

Walking fully into the room, Kiku checked that everybody was there before speaking, "Ludwig wants to organise a meeting tonight, can you all come?"

Exchanging glances, Francis and Arthur both nodded slowly, "yeah, we can make it,"

"sure," Matthew didn't sound like his usual cheery self in that reply, and Alfred merely grunted.

Kiku was pretty good at reading the atmosphere, and as far as he could tell this room was thick with it. Mostly stirred up by what seemed to be Matthew and Alfred; and Francis seemed completely unaware of anything whatsoever.

Feeling like they'd got the message, Kiku excused himself and hurried to the next room, this was one he was not looking forward to.

Opening the door a crack, he instinctively ducked; the bottle that had been thrown at him smashed on the opposite wall.

"I have a message..." He walked inside Arthur's brother's dorm. The place was actually unexpectedly tidy, apart from a few open bottles and full ash trays.

"Sorry" Robert apologised, clotting Patrick round the head, "we didn't know it was you Kiku." Kiku was grateful that he seemed to automatically get on quite well with all nations.

"What's the message?" Brice bounded forwards eagerly, his hair a little more messy now, so he looked more like an innocent, slightly older version of Arthur.

"Ludwig's organising a meeting for everyone later tonight" Kiku informed, trying to work out which room he was going to next, "can you come?"

"Sure" Patrick shrugged, "What's it about?"

Shrugging untruthfully, Kiku sped off to the last room he'd been sent to.

Everybody in the Scandinavian room seemed to be on non-speaking terms. Mathias was standing by himself against the far wall, Norge had Aisu tightly cradled on his lap and was glaring viciously at the Dane, while Tino and Berwald stood by the side lines watching the situation before them.

"Do you want something?" Mathias' eyes flashed dangerously in Kiku's direction; his eyes were dark, but determined. Something was definitely going on here, could this be where it started?

"Meeting, in our room later tonight" Kiku muttered, finding he couldn't quite meet the Scandinavian's eyes. They were the only five nations he'd never gotten to know very well.

"We'll see y'u th're," Berwald gave what Kiku supposed was his best shot at a reassuring smile; that just involved a slight relaxation around the eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Gilbert bounded into the first room, practically landing on top of Roderich, proceeding to kick him light heartedly before spreading his message in every individual's ear.<p>

"Couldn't you have just told us normally!" Vash demanded, thumbs twitching for the gun that had been confiscated off him by his leader when entering the school.

"Da, my ears hurt now," Ivan's look made Gilbert back track a little, straight into a pissed off looking Dutchman.

"What's this meeting about then?" Govert asked, cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

"B-Bruder just wants everyone to talk to them about some idea Feli's had" the Eastern German stammered,

"Feli-chan?" Ivan looked pleased, "I'll go, I'm not often allowed near him, last time I tried to talk to him your brother hit me for some reason...?" He pulled a look of obvious mock innocence; convincing as a cat watching a mouse drinking milk from its bowl.

"Well then..." Gilbert began moving towards to door, "got lots of rooms to get round to," he bolted, but not before giving Roderich a sharp whack round the head as he passed.

He pushed open the next door, deciding perhaps he should jump its occupants this time round.

"Like fuck off!" Feliks appeared from nowhere and began attempting to slam the door in his face, "if you're here for Liet I won't let you leave without like really bad damage!"

Taking a moment to process what was going on, Gilbert pushed with all his might against the door, finally managing to knock the Pole away enough for him to slip in.

"Feliks..." Toris was pulling the Polish boy back gently, looking in both an apologetic and terrified way at Gilbert.

"Can we do something for you Gilbert?" Eduard stepped forwards, folding his book under his arm.

The Prussian knew these guys from the days when he was behind the Berlin wall, but he'd never really gotten on very well with them, so it was no doubt as to why they were acting cold towards him now.

"Lud told me there's a meeting later that you've all got to come to" Gilbert shrugged, "just be sure to turn up."

Bolting backwards, he hurried on. The truth behind why he was doing this quickly, and had given himself this side of the corridor was because it meant he got the girls room, where Eliza was.

"Meeting, our room later!" Gilbert shouted through the last doorway, receiving a loud bountiful of swearing in Greek and Turkish.

Slowing his pace in the girl's corridor, Gilbert looked around; there was no way he'd simply get away with detention for sneaking into the girl's corridor.

Finding Eliza's room, he at least had the decency to knock before pushing the door open.

Of course the moment he was sighted there was a loud scream and all the girl's were on him in a second, shouting cries of "Pervert! Pervert!"

Eliza managed to calm her room mates, glancing up at Gilbert, "this had better be good" she muttered.

A little disappointed with her greeting, Gilbert frowned as he passed on the message to the girls. He didn't miss Lili flinch in the corner, did she know something about what was going on?

He'd also gathered the impression over the last few days that his brother was hiding something from him, everybody seemed so secretive at the moment, no wonder everyone was freaking out.

"Is Lili okay?" Gilbert asked quietly, falling into step beside Eliza (he'd decided to walk the girls to his dorm).

"Lili?" For a moment Eliza looked surprised, but then she nodded, "she's been a bit jumpy since the weekend" she admitted, "but she denies anything being wrong if we ask her..."

"Does friend of the Heathen know?" Gilbert spoke innocently enough.

Rolling her eyes, Eliza knew 'Heathen' referred to Roderich, so Gilbert must be talking about Vash. "If any thing's wrong with Lili she'll have told Vash; he just probably hadn't told us."

By the sounds of things, a lot of the other nations had already turned up at the room and were waiting for the late arrivals. Ludwig was trying to maintain control by telling them all to be quiet. They hadn't had to hold a meeting like this for such a long time that some nations had never been to one before, and others had forgotten.

Amazingly though, Mathias and Alfred who usually made the most noise were sat quietly in corners of the room watching everybody else.

From what Gilbert had heard from Francis, Alfred didn't look like someone who was cheating on his boyfriend for some hot girl in another class.

Over in another corner Francis was fighting with Arthur's brothers again; they were shouting something about Francis probably being the source of all the problems. Arthur was shouting back in Francis' defence, and it was all getting a bit out of control overall.

Antonio was crouched behind his bed out of sight, while Lovino was sitting on it looking depressed, still looking angry at his brother, but even more worried about Antonio.

Ludwig cleared his throat, Kiku tried to beg the others nicely to be quiet.

"Would you all shut-up!" Gilbert roared.

It had the right effect, everyone fell silent; silent enough to hear approaching footsteps in the hall. Exchanging terrified glances, the nations not meant to be there made a dive for under the bed or the bathroom.

Alfred had to be dragged by Francis into the bathroom, and Mathias thrown by Berwald under a bed.

Francis himself only just had time to realise he couldn't fit in the bathroom and dive under the nearest bed before the door opened.

"Are we all alright in here?" A stern voice asked,

"yes sir" Feliciano nodded, moving to stand in front of the place where Ivan's left foot was still sticking out - personally Feliciano was impressed Ivan could even fit under one of the beds.

"I thought I heard girl's voices?" The voice went on, sounding as though he was peering round the room,

"No girls in here sir" Ludwig replied this time, moving to stand a little closer to Feliciano to try and convince the teacher that way. It seemed to work, because the teacher stumbled a reply then left.

The nations waited a moment just to be sure he really was gone before all emerging again, keeping in mind to be a little more quiet this time.

"Thank Gott that worked," Ludwig relaxed, letting Feliciano kiss him joyfully.

"So what's this all about?" Arthur folded his arms sitting on top of the bed he'd been hiding under.

Finding all the nations now paying attention Ludwig began telling them about Feliciano's suggesting that they could feel warnings coming off each other, especially when another was upset or angry. He went on to explain that something was clearly going on that was disturbing at least one of them.

Glancing round and realising no one was going to suggest anything, he pointed to all of them in turn.

Arthur. "I'm fine..." He glanced hesitantly at Matthew.

Francis: "No complaints, except for perhaps these three," the Frenchman jerked a finger in the direction of Arthur's brothers.

Alfred: "No." A very unconvincing 'No'.

About to give up on this room, Ludwig turned to the last occupant, who glared at Alfred, muttered something and then said nothing.

At least Ludwig had managed to establish something was going on in that room, but he wouldn't ask unless it became obvious that it was the source of the problem.

Robert. "That French bastard is dating my little brother!"

Patrick. "Stupid French prick!"

Brice. "...Um... I think..." he closed his mouth again.

The moment the German turned to the Scandinavians he knew he was going to get something; Norge was already on his feet.

"Denmark is returning to his old ways!" He snapped, pointing an accusing finger at the Dane that wasn't making eye contact with anyone. No one had called any one by their nation name since entering the school; especially those from the original selection.

"He's been beating Aisu up for the last few days, and has my brother too terrified to say anything!" Norge looked disgusted, "he needs to be removed from the school!"

Tino opened his mouth, then with a look from Berwald closed it. Aisu was looking nothing less than miserable, with his legs tucked tightly into his chest.

To be honest Ludwig was a little shocked, he didn't know the Scandinavians too well but he'd seen Mathias around for two years and had never sensed something like this was about to happen. "Is this true?" He asked,

"Yes" the Dane nodded, looking at the ground, "but I won't go anywhere, I'm staying at the school." His tone had a nerve of finality about it, but he still wouldn't look at any of them.

Moving on for now, Ludwig turned to the next group.

Belle. "I got asked on a date by a cute boy and..." There was a soft grunt that sounded like it came from Govert's direction.

Eliza. She looked at Lili, then shook her head.

Natalia. Blushing. "No."

Katyusha. "Not any more," she beamed at Ivan and Natalia that now seemed to be getting on better than they had in hundreds of years.

"Lili..." Ludwig closed his eyes a moment, "you can tell them."

Looking nervous, the smallest of all the nations in the room got to her feet, "When I was in town at the weekend, I saw Max."

Any other point another nation might raise was instantly forgotten. The only one unmoved was Alfred, and the newer nations.

There were mutters, "wasn't he the one...?" And glances at the bed that Antonio was curled up behind.

"T-That means..." Arthur's eyes were suddenly wide and fearful, bringing a small hand to his mouth, "J-Jason can't be far away..."

"I never saw him" Lili hurried to tell him, "it was just Max on his own," she looked at Alfred, "he had an eye patch on."


	12. I'm dumping you

The meeting ended pretty abruptly after that.

Everyone returned to their rooms with either unfed curiosity or trembling legs.

"Don't you have anything to say about this?" Francis turned to Alfred when they were back inside their own dorm. He'd been trying to provoke a sentence from the American ever since the news had reached him that he and Matthew had broken up.

"Like what?" Alfred shrugged, climbing into bed with his back to the others.

"Well you are the one that tore his eye out" the Frenchman pointed out, "shouldn't you be nervous, or..." He struggled for the right words, "or all Heroey, shouting you're going to protect everyone?"

There was a long sigh, then Alfred sat up staring Francis hard in the face, "there are more ways to protect someone than making a spectacle about it." He broke eye contact quickly, returning back to the place under his covers.

Francis had rarely heard Alfred speaking as seriously as that. Perhaps something deeper than just his and Matthew's breakup was going on. Maybe he should have a word with that girl tommorow in class.

"Are you okay?" Arthur put his hand on Francis' shoulder, looking worried, "don't mind Alfred, he does this every now and then."

Not quite sure he believed him, Francis hesitated; glancing back at Alfred, he was sure something was wrong, but he didn't like to ask.

"What about you, are you alright?" Francis felt anxiety in his chest at the sight of Arthur's pale face, and trembling body. The idea of Jason being back was one that must terrify Arthur, and certainly infuriated the Frenchman.

"I'm fine" the Brit lied, chewing on his lower lip and giving himself away completely to Francis, who knew him so well.

Glancing at his watch, Francis realised it was too late to argue with him, so he simply kissed the smaller nation softly, "come on, let's get to bed shall we."

* * *

><p>"Hey, aren't you coming to break?" Arthur hung back, Norge waiting just over his shoulder. The Norwegian had broken up with Mathias, and since then had been spending more time with Arthur.<p>

"I'll catch up with you in a moment" Francis dismissed, smiling. He cast a sideways glance at the dark haired girl at the front of the room; she was packing away slowly, almost like she was expecting him to be staying behind to talk to her.

Arthur nodded, going to meet Norge. Francis watched them leave together.

The classroom was now empty except for him and that girl. He could remember her name at the back of his mind. Marianne he thought.

She was definitely very pretty, but she didn't seem like Alfred's type. When it came to girls, Alfred liked strong confident girls, and he liked boys like Matthew that were cute and tried to stand up to him.

"I hear you're dating Alfred Jones?" He began, meeting her gaze. She had been waiting for him.

"Yes" she nodded,

"Why?" The Frenchman pressed, there was something slightly unnerving about this dark haired girl, but he couldn't quite work out what.

She got up from her desk and began slowly walking towards him. Instinctively Francis took a step back, finding himself already backed against his desk.

"The same reason you're going to kiss me now" she whispered, leaning against him, eyes flashing dangerously, she stood on tip-toe whispering her reason in his ear.

Francis felt his eyes widen. Even when she pulled back, he was silent; his blue eyes open and angry.

"Do you accept the conditions?" If Francis was honest with himself it didn't sound very much like Marianne was doing this for the kicks either.

"No" Francis growled, finding his voice again, "why should I?"

Pulling out her phone, and dialling a number, she stared at him, "I'll call him then,"

With a fluent motion, Francis snapped the mobile shut angrily, "Okay, I accept, but you'll keep your end of the deal, right!"

"Right," she nodded in an uninterested way. "I'll give you your own time to tell him, unless of course you want it to turn out like it did with Alfred and his friend?"

Biting his lip, Francis suddenly felt every sympathy for Alfred; now that suddenly his half muttered reply about being a hero made sense.

Turning his back on Marianne, Francis stormed out into the grounds where he spotted Arthur reading a book on his own on one of the benches. He glanced up, spotted Francis and smiled.

A knot tightened in Francis' chest, the Brit had never really smiled like that before they'd been going out, Marianne had no idea what she was ordering him to take away from the nation Francis had grown to love over many years.

"Hey, Francis I was just wondering what we were doing this weekend, you can choose this time," Arthur grinned as the Frenchman approached him, folding his bookmark between the pages of the book in his arms, getting to his feet.

When the Frenchman didn't reply, Arthur gave his ponytail a playful tug, "what's wrong? Do you want me to choose again?" The Brit sounded positively delighted by the idea that his chosen destination for their last date had been such a hit Francis wanted him to decide again. "That would be great because there was this other place by the harbour, and..."

"I'm breaking up with you," Francis was surprised that he managed to say it without his voice shaking, but he had to make it clear; he didn't want to see Arthur hurt again.

For a moment there was silence, then the Brit laughed nervously, "seriously Francis don't scare me like that," the look in those moss green eyes was pleading and frightened.

"I'm breaking up with you," he could only say it once more; inside he could feel his heart shredding as tears began to form in the Englishman's eyes.

"I-I don't care!" Arthur shouted, tears flowing down his cheeks, "you're an idiot Frog, Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Matthew dived out of the crowd to steady the Brit as his knees gave way beneath him.

Francis took the abuse and anger. He had to.

When the Englishman had finally fallen to incomprehensible sobs, Francis turned and walked steadily back into the school, breaking into a run only when he was out of everyone else's sight.

He sprinted to his room and slammed to door behind him. Holding his hands to his face and crying into them.

"You spoke to her didn't you," jumping at another voice, Francis looked up through blurry eyes,

"Alfred?" Sure enough he could make out that nation anywhere, however bad his vision was.

"I don't know if I can do this" the Frenchman sobbed, "you should have seen his face Alfred..."

"But you want to protect him right?" Alfred was stood looking out of the window down at the grounds, Francis guessed he was watching Matthew.

Francis nodded, rubbing his eyes, "shouldn't we warn the others?"

Alfred shook his head, "that's part of the bargain; we break up with them, pretend to be in a relationship with someone else , don't tell them or anyone else why you've broken up with them... What?"

Francis' face had slowly turned to horror, "Arthur's brothers... I told them not to bother me unless Arthur ran to them in tears because I'd done something to him... They're going to kill me!"

"Arty hardly ever talks to his brothers, why would he talk to them now?"

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Matthew clutched at the back of Arthur's shirt, lessons were about to start, where was the Brit wondering off to?<p>

"Leave me alone" was his muttered reply; Arthur stumbled through the corridor back in the direction of the dorms, still sniffing and wiping his eyes.

How could Francis dump him like that? How could he!

Arthur had always thought the Frenchman loved him more than that; hadn't he said something when they'd first stared dating about never feeling like this about anyone else, or had that all been smooth talk that Arthur had fallen for?

"You're so reliable but you really shouldn't fight over me," a girl's voice?

Peering round the corner at his dorm, Arthur caught sight of Alfred's new girlfriend standing in the doorway, "I'll let Francis walk me to class because we're in the same one, but I'll definitely see you later Alfred," she giggled.

"Let's go then" Francis sighed.

Unable to bare it any longer, Arthur rounded the corner, shouted a lot of inaudible language at the Frenchman and rushed past him down the hall in the direction of his brother's dorm. They were never in class anyway.

"Arthur...?" Robert sounded absolutely shocked when his youngest brother suddenly flew through the door to his and his other brother's dorm and started crying on his shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Patrick's eyes were wide, exchanging looks with the others, they were all thinking the same thing; but remembering their promise, Brice spoke,

"Is it anything to do with Francis?"

The cries turned into howling sobs; and when Arthur had enough control over himself, he managed to choke, "H-He d-dumped me..."

Taking over from Robert, Brice put his arm around Arthur's shoulder, helping him in the direction of his bed (the tidiest one), and sitting him down on it. "You look exhausted, try and sleep for a bit" he comforted.

Glancing over his shoulder he could already see Patrick and Robert cracking their knuckles, with furious looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>"Antonio?" Lovino found it hard to believe that Antonio still hadn't forgiven him, usually the Spaniard was incredibly forgiving, even towards those bastards that hit on him when they were out.<p>

"Lovino..." Soft green eyes turned towards him, cutting off whatever the teacher was talking about from the Italian's mind. "I-I'm sorry for..."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry" Lovino clutched at Antonio's hand under the desk, smiling when he didn't pull his hand away. But something still looked like it was troubling him. "Is something still wrong?"

"Huh?" Antonio shook his head quickly, fixing one of his old beams on Lovino, "I'm fine, it's nothing really."

Trying to take the Spaniard's mind off whatever it was Lovino looked around for inspiration, his eyes reaching the noticeboard, "hey, are we going to the football match at the weekend?"

Lovino and Antonio had been banned from joining the football team after outdoing all the other players and breaking the back of the nets. But it was always good fun to turn up and support the school team anyway.

"I suppose we could" Antonio nodded, smiling, "we could ask if they'll play a match against us two afterwards if they have enough energy as well,"

"Even with hearty meals and a good night's sleep they wouldn't be able to beat us at football" Lovino grinned, folding his arms proudly. Antonio laughed, earning him a full detention after school as usual.

Mathias couldn't be bothered to go to class; he couldn't stand to be around Norge when he was angry with him. But he had to protect the Norwegian boy, and Aisu was looking better, it didn't look like anyone had bothered him since Mathias had seen them off.

He knew Berwald knew he was hiding something, and was grateful he hadn't said anything to Norge, though he might have told Tino; but Tino had enough sense not to go gossiping.

The only reliance he had of Aisu's cooperation was the same he had; that they didn't want Norge to worry.

After all he wasn't the only one having to make these tough decisions. Even though Alfred hadn't said anything to him, he knew he was going through the same thing, perhaps just in different circumstances.

He wanted things back to what they were like before. He'd been planning on showing the others that route he'd found, but it was impossible now. It had taken Norge hundreds of years to forgive him before, could he wait that long again?


	13. Don't Worry

Passing his cigarette to the other side of his mouth, Robert narrowed his eyes; how dare that bastard dump his little brother, then begin dating some girl almost immediately!

He and the other two had been keeping tabs on Francis from the moment Arthur had arrived in their dorm just after break. Continued of course from the ones they had begun making when they entered the school.

Robert was now watching him leave detention arm in arm with that dark haired girl in his and Arthur's class. The one, rumour had it, that Alfred was also dating.

"Forgotten something have you?" Stamping the cigarette out on the floor, Robert stepped out of his hiding place, glaring at the Frenchman and his new girlfriend. "We gave you a warning, you gave us conditions; you obviously didn't understand us very well."

"You don't know what's going on Scotty" Francis muttered, "go bother someone else."

"Scotty!" Touching upon that word with Robert was like calling Patrick Paddy, it was the only word that made him lose his temper big time.

Lunging at Francis, Robert punched him hard round that 'oh-so-pretty-face' of his. The Frenchman kicked him back, until the two were rolling around on the floor in a tangle.

Somewhere above them Marianne nodded passively, her expression blank, "stage two complete" she murmured.

It wasn't long before a crowd had gathered, watching the two kicking at each other, throwing punches with no regrets. When Brice and Patrick arrived, they also joined in the fray, until Antonio and Gilbert swung forwards.

Marianne had disappeared into the crowd some time ago.

"What's going on here!" Gilbert demanded. Francis was trembling, his eyes closed and teeth gritted; Gilbert had never seen him so angry before.

Robert shrugged his shoulders of his brothers, still glaring at Francis, "that two timing bastard!" The Scotsman made another dive for the other nation, swearing at the top of his voice.

Brice and Patrick pulled him back again but they didn't look to pleased about having to do it.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere else," Ludwig stepped out of the crowd, glaring at everybody within view.

The other students began to back off quickly, while Ludwig seized Robert and Francis by the arms, proceeding to drag them in the direction of his dorm, the others followed obediently behind.

"Was zur Hölle ist los!" _What the hell is going on! _Germany sounded furious; he still had a firm hold on the other two nation's arms, "Gefecht wie in den Hallen!" _Fighting like that in the hall!_

Robert and Francis were struggling to get a hold on what the German was shouting. Believe it or not, Arthur was actually the best at speaking German out of all the larger countries in Western Europe.

"What's all this about!" Ludwig repeated, this time in their international tongue.

"Tell them then Francis!" Robert shouted, "you know why I attacked you, so why don't you spare me or Arthur the trouble of telling everyone!"

Francis could feel all the eyes in the room on him. It was only the nations that lived in the dorm plus Arthur's brothers, and Alfred and Matthew that had somehow followed. But it felt like he was before everyone at A World Summit meeting.

"I-I.." Francis began to stammer, then remembered his promise; however hard it was to say it, he had to do it anyway. "I've got better people to go after than him" he shrugged, being stung by the sound of his own indifference, "He'll be okay in a day or so," Francis actually hoped this part was true.

"That's not it!" Robert spat, "I know what I saw!"

Again Francis shrugged again, "like I said I'm not going to waste any time now I'm free, I know she's into me,"

"You're despicable!" Matthew suddenly shouted, "how could you do that to him!" The Canadian glared first at Francis, then at Alfred, "you're both the same!" He stormed from the room unable to face either his ex or the one who had helped Arthur bring him up.

Alfred got to his own feet, strolling up to Francis and Ludwig. "I think he's said enough" Alfred muttered, taking hold of Francis' arm in his vice like grip; staring the German straight in the eye, something Ludwig had never seen him do before.

He released Francis' arm, letting the American drag him off.

Arthur's brothers soon took off as well.

"This isn't like Francis at all..." Antonio shook his head, "...At least, not with that British bastard, why I'll never know..." He sighed, glancing at Gilbert for conformation,

"I agree" the Eastern German nodded, "If Francis really thought of the English shit-head like he just said he did, he would never have dated him for so long..."

"He looked sad..." Feliciano's small voice came from the direction of where the Italian had been standing in a corner through the entire interrogation, "Francis and Alfred, they both looked sad..." His terrified eyes turned to Ludwig.

Ludwig always knew the Italian was sensitive, but this was something new; he seemed to be picking up every nation in the school's feelings at the same time. He was constantly complaining of headaches, and waking up in the night clutching his head.

Feliciano was holding his head now; eyes screwed up tightly.

"Are you okay?" Lovino dashed forwards, holding his brother gently. Feliciano seemed to calm immediately; turning a smiling face to look at his brother,

"You're happy now?" He asked, glancing at Antonio,

"Yes Feliciano, I'm happy," Lovino hugged his brother. Sometimes it made him feel so guilty that his brother was always worrying about him, and angry because Feliciano was always worrying about others before himself.

Antonio hung back; he was still being careful around the younger Italian twin, just in case something happened that might make Lovino suspicious again.

Kiku was watching Feliciano carefully, glancing around the room at the other nations. He himself was pretty good at sensing what people were thinking and feeling. He could see the worry emanating of Ludwig, the guilt from Lovino, cautiousness from Antonio, and confusion from Gilbert. But Feliciano's thoughts were messed with everybody else's; no wonder he was getting so many headaches; it hurt Kiku's head just to look at him.

"We're being played..." Gilbert spoke softly, looking down at the floor, knowing full well everyone was now looking at him, "it feels like we're being played" he repeated, sticking his hands in his pockets and leaving the room.

Ludwig made to go after his older brother, but Feliciano stopped him, putting a hand on his arm. "I think he just wants to be on his own" he murmured.

Smiling softly, the German touched the side of Feliciano's face, ignoring Lovino's angry protests. "Feliciano, if anything happens you must promise to tell me straight away; even if my life is being threatened, you must tell me. Promise?"

The Italian looked up, in his opinion it was a strange question to ask, but he nodded, "I promise Ludwig," he stood on his tip toes, feeling the taller nation bend in to kiss him. They ignored Lovino's retching sounds.

"Don't be so childish Lovi~" Antonio beamed, holding out his arms for Lovino to give him a hug.

Kiku turned his back and sighed, he'd let them get on with it for the night.

"I'm not being childish, I'm trying to defend stupid Feliciano's honour!"

"Very noble of you" Spain smirked, laughing when Lovino sped into him, kissing him hard on the mouth; knocking him onto the bed with the force.

A little caught of guard, the Spaniard moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of Lovino's dominance in the battle taking place in their mouths.

"A kiss is a kiss, but not this!" Kiku was suddenly pelting them with a pillow.

Lovino growled at him, sparking Feliciano into a series of wails.

Antonio smiled, watching Lovino arguing with his brother and Kiku. He'd been so stupid, of course Lovino would never intentionally harm him.

* * *

><p>"Come on, understand it already!" Heracles snapped. They'd been working at this since school finished, and it just seemed like Sadik couldn't understand something so simple. "Pythagoras, come on we learnt this ages ago!"<p>

"Too hard," Sadik knocked the book Hercules was waving out of his hands; rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

Gupta was eyeing the Greek with a message that clearly stated 'Give up, you won't get anything out of him'.

"Come on, I don't like this any more than you do, but until you pass an exam we're stuck with it!" Heracles tried to get the Turk to see sense, why wouldn't he just listen!

Checking his watch, Sadik pulled a yawn, "come on it's late, can't we leave it till tommorow?"

"The football match is on tommorow, you'll probably be watching that all day, then getting pissed if we win, or getting pissed if we lose!"

"I never over drink!" Sadik snapped, "who do you think I am! England!"

Even Heracles had to admit he'd said something wrong, it was true that Sadik never drank too much, but he sometimes certainly acted like he had. "Sorry" he muttered, so quietly that it was almost possible to miss.

But Sadik blinked at him, glanced away with what Heracles thought looked like a smile, then picked up the questions Heracles had been trying to make him do, solving them correctly within moments.

He then got up, patted Heracles on the head and clambered into his bed.

Glancing at the correctly answered sheet then at Sadik, Heracles rubbed his temple. Sadik already knew all this stuff, he could probably do as well as Heracles if he actually tried, but the truth was he just simply was too stubborn. The same as Heracles was too stubborn to admit that the Turk might just be as clever as him.

"tempéli̱s kátharma" _Stupid bastard_ he muttered, pulling himself into his own bed,

"Zeki piç" _Clever bastard _was the half hearted reply from Sadik.

* * *

><p>Gilbert shook his head rapidly, knocking quickly and as quietly as he could on the girl's door. There was a murmur from inside, and then Belle appeared in the doorway looking ready to kill.<p>

"What!" She demanded, though she managed to keep her voice to a whisper, glancing round quickly to see if anyone was out and about.

"I need to see Eliza," Gilbert knew he was almost begging, even Natalia's heart couldn't be as cold as that. Though it looked like he was wrong; he highly suspected that if Eliza hadn't suddenly appeared, Belle would have shut him out.

"Gilbert, what on earth is wrong?" She asked, holding her dressing gown tighter around herself, "do you know what time it is...?" She broke off.

The White haired German had fallen to his knees in tears, clutching at the front of her gown. "I don't know what's going on" he cried, causing Eliza to pull him into the room.

"What's he doing here? You know it's no boys allowed," the other girls kicked up a fuss, only stopping when they caught sight of the German's tearful face.

Silently they all squashed into the bathroom, their ears pressed up against the wall.

"Everything's falling apart... I think someone's gotten to Francis and Alfred, and who knows who else!" Gilbert was still hysterical; clinging to the Hungarian girl like a lifeline.

"Slow down, what are you talking about?" She tried to laugh, but it caught in her throat.

"Everybody's fighting, Francis and Alfred have suddenly cut-off all connections with Matthew and Arthur, you know they wouldn't do that," he managed to control himself enough to bring himself level with her face. "I think someone's causing trouble again, and I..." He hesitated, his sharp red eyes full of fear.

"Gilbert, please tell me what's wrong?" She tried again, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her.

"...They might get to you or me, I don't want you to be in danger," his tears started up again. Eliza could feel his heart pounding against her chest.

"Look," she pushed him back, making him look her in the eye, "I can take care of myself, and you certainly can; just remember all those bumps and bruises I've given you, and I'll remember the Prussia that marched into war after war. If anyone threatens us or each other, then just remember we're fine," she kissed him, letting him lie down on her bed.

"I-I thought..." Gilbert sat up again quickly, but he was exhausted. Eliza hushed him; placing her finger on his lips,

"Just for tonight, and make sure you don't snore; and if a teacher comes round; you're Lili's cousin and came to visit, only to faint in our room okay?"

There was a pause, "faint?"

She rolled her eyes, "shut-up you can't be picky."

He laughed softly at her, meeting to kiss her once more before closing his eyes and drifting into sleep.


	14. Jason

Seven years ago

Running, all he could do was run. Every thing around him was a mess.

"It would all be covered up," that's what his grandfather had said, then he'd told Jason to run and not look back.

But he couldn't help it, he had to go back, he couldn't leave his grandfather alone.

Somewhere up ahead he could make out a blond haired adolescent, older than himself rushing through the streets calling someone's name. Was he one of those ones his grandfather had warned him about?

The way that boy had run through the fire and destruction, his expression was passive and uncaring, even the flames didn't lick his perfect skin.

It was difficult to pinpoint the place that had even once been his house. These sorts of things didn't happen normally, not any more at least.

He racked his ten year old mind, trying to convince himself that this was just a dream, it had to be. When he woke up his grandfather would be there looking over him with a smile, ready with pancakes and milk for breakfast in bed.

"Grandfather!" He called, hoping that someone would reply, even if they didn't know what he was talking about. He was frightened, he needed comfort.

Then he found it.

The green painted door was burnt and hanging off its hinges; there were voices coming from inside. He could recognise one as his grandfather's but didn't recognise the other. It sounded like a knife; even listening to that cruel voice made Jason's heart tighten.

"Grandfather!" He burst into the room.

A thin looking boy about the same age as the one he'd seen earlier, had his hand round his grandfather's throat, grinning sadistically.

The old man turned with fear when he saw his grandson had returned to find him. "Jason go back" he called, keeping his eyes fixed on the petrifying green stare of the nation.

"I want you to come with me" Jason cried, running forward and tugging at the blond nation, trying to pull him away.

"Piss off Brat!" The nation spat, dropping his grandfather and pulling out a revolver and pointing it at Jason's head. Staring into those green eyes, Jason felt nightmares beginning to swim in his head. They were eyes unlike any he'd ever seen before, they were embedded into his brain forever.

"Let him go you bastard!" His grandfather shouted. There was a loud explosion that sent Jason flying backwards.

The nation had released him, those eyes blazing with fury. A hole through his heart where the bullet had pierced.

His grandfather dropped his old war gun on the ground, running to Jason and scooping him up in his arms. "Come on let's go quickly!"

"But he's dead" Jason reasoned, surely they could stay now.

He looked round his grandfather. The nation had fallen to his knees and was trembling all over; anger burning off every part of his body.

"Shoot me will you old man!" He shouted, moving like lightning, grabbing his grandfather's gun; but he didn't point it at his grandfather, he pointed it at Jason and fired.

For a moment everything was still, then Jason opened his eyes.

His grandfather lay in a heap at his feet; breathing fast, blood pouring from a gaping wound in his chest. The nation had shot his grandfather with his own gun.

For the first time Jason looked properly at the murderer.

He had blond messy hair that stuck out at odd angles, pale skin and a thin form; but the anger was beginning to fade from his eyes, replaced with that of exhaustion.

"Jason...?" His grandfather murmured, spluttering a pool of blood from his mouth, just managing to focus on his grandson's face, "this is one of the people I've always told you about,"

"Nations?" Jason clutched at his grandfather's hand, trying to will life back into him.

The blond nation that previously looked like it had lost interest, pricked his ears up at the sound of his breed.

"They don't care who they kill, who they hurt..." More coughing and blood, "They'll cover this whole thing up, you can't blame a nation, you can't kill it..." He closed his eyes a moment then forced them open, trying to get one last message out.

"What is it?" Jason leaned closer so his grandfather could whisper in his ear,

"Just remember that they can kill themselves and each other, I love you, remember that," he pulled a smile, the light fading from his eyes.

"Grandfather?" Jason touched his face, trembling, "Grandfather, wake up..." Tears were falling down his cheeks, dripping onto the floor and his grandfather's still face. "You did this!" He shouted, glaring at the nation, no longer caring if he lived or died, "you killed him!"

The nation shrugged, or was he just flexing his neck muscles; dropping the gun carelessly on the floor. He didn't care. He'd killed so many before, what was one more.

"Angleterre!" The other nation he'd seen earlier flew into the room, pulling the murdering one back, looking down at Jason and what his friend had done.

Punishment, that's what Jason thought would happen now. If they could kill each other surely they could really hurt each other too.

"What have you done now...?" The other one sighed, his tone indifferent; he didn't care either.

"I didn't mean it..." The paler one muttered, glancing only once more at Jason, "he made me angry," he indicated the healing wound in his chest, "he shot me first!"

To Jason this nation just sounded like a spoilt child, whining about who started a fight.

"Sorry kid," the new arrival shook his head patting Jason's head. His hand felt damp and stank of blood.

The newly arrived nation had long blond hair held back with a ribbon in a ponytail. He was slightly taller than the other and not as pale. Cerulean blue eyes looked at him with pity.

"Come on Angleterre lets go get you cleaned up," he put a hand on the smaller ones shoulder, leading him away.

They left him, they just left him.

Seven Years later

Those eyes that caught his attention across the yard. A new student?

They looked familiar, burning in his head from a long time ago. Uncertainly he found himself walking towards the nervous looking boy standing at the front of the school. He was looking around, over the heads of the other students.

"Are you okay?" Jason tapped him on the shoulder,

"I'm fine thanks" the boy nodded, "my frien... I mean room mates haven't turned up yet"

"I'm Jason" he introduced himself, holding out a hand; he had to hide his fear of this boy, there was something, he just wasn't sure what it was.

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment before taking hold of it and shaking, "my name's Arthur."

"Ah, making friends are we?" Another boy arrived resting his elbow on Arthur's shoulder, seeming to appear from nowhere,

"Go away!" Arthur hissed, looking apologeticly at Jason, "sorry this is Francis one of my dorm mates, he's an idiot though"

"Who are you calling an idiot, stupide" Francis shot back, eyeing Jason warily, his eyes narrowing slightly, for a moment it almost looked like this new boy recognised him, but then any look of recognition was gone.

"So which way to our room?" Francis griped Arthur's shoulder and lead him away towards the building. Leaving Jason standing behind them.

Cerulean and Emerald eyes washed together inside his head, amongst the fire and blood. He shook his head to rid himself of the images. He was just being silly.

Weeks later

"_I don't know if us being nations had anything to do with it" _Arthur's voice through the receiver. Jason felt his blood boil. On one hand he lusted after that body from his nightmares, but on the other he hated him.

That cold hand that had killed his grandfather without a second thought then complained it was his grandfather's fault that he was shot.

"No Arthur I didn't do it because you were a nation, but that's why you'll let me do it again."

Jason could feel a plan forming in his mind that would get him both sides of what he wanted.

His hatred of nations may have begun with his grandfather's murder, but he hated this one more than any other. He wanted to make him suffer, make him cry out in satisfying pain; make him hate himself, regret all those awful things he'd done.

After all wasn't he doing the world a favour?

The violence and madness Jason had seen that day, wasn't the world better off without that?

No more wars where his grandfather had lost his friends, no more need for cover ups when a nation went on a rampage.

Nations lived for killing, they craved the feeling of pulling a life away. Why had no one tried to kill them before?

More importantly, if they all fought as much as Jason had heard about, why hadn't they torn each other apart by now.

Unless they held a mutual understanding with each other. A common thought that they all needed to stay alive to keep the pitiful humans in their place. They were looking down on them.

They were in this school, who knows why. But it was Jason's guess that they were all laughing now about how stupid the people were, that they hadn't noticed yet what they were.

Just down the corridor from him there was a room of murderers.

He thought over his history.

Germany, what had that one done since becoming a nation; killed and fought, destroying everything that stood in his power hungry path.

America, the rising super power that didn't even notice when it stood on people and crushed them like ants, for that was all they thought they were.

Spain, The Spanish armada; killers and destroyers. Tearing down everything in the name of their religion. Entering wars for selfish reasons like wanting a southern half of a pathetic country.

Prussia, was that one still alive? Blood red eyes, and white hair; The Holy Roman Empire's dirty worker, who killed other nations to bring his brother a kingdom.

Japan, a militaristic country that tortured and destroyed its enemies. Following honer blindly.

France. Those deep blue eyes that Jason remembered so well. He had fought war after war, almost invading the whole of Europe, and other countries in the world; putting them in his pocket and naming it an Empire.

He'd orders war after war against England, innocent people had been killed in those wars; so many Jason couldn't even work out a total.

Now here he was flirting with this enemy openly, like all was forgiven, nothing had happened; those lives had been dispensable during their bickering.

Then of course there was England, the conqueror of the world, who once held the largest Empire history had ever seen. Brought previously powerful nations to their knees, and nothing more than a tiny speck on the map.

A small thin pale looking boy, with glittering green eyes and a sharp tongue. Who was he to rule the world?

Fragile, Jason thought. Even when he'd first seen England he'd seen the delicacy that the French nation had treated him with. Breakable, he was breakable, and Jason would brake him.

That look of friendliness that Arthur had sometimes given him was nothing but a lie. He was using him, in fact Jason suspected that he must know who he was. After all how could he forget?

But then he'd realise that the English nation didn't remember, and that made him more angry.

When he pressed that recorder to Arthur's face he felt a wave of joy, feeling the nation shudder at his mercy, ready to do anything to cover up what he was.

And as Jason rutted into him, cutting at that thin skin with his grandfather's old knife he felt satisfaction, he was at peace. Listening to the murderer cry, begging him to stop. He would force him to the edge, make him take that knife himself and ram it through that dirty black heart of his.


	15. A Cheer Up Charm

The Weekend

Alfred was getting a little tired of the Frenchman's pacing. He kept looking at his watch and letting out loud frustrated hisses.

It was a struggle for Alfred too, but he could keep his feelings locked down deep in his heart, obviously the Frenchman struggled to do this.

Every moment Francis wasn't with Arthur he became like this.

Matthew and Arthur had gone to the match with Ludwig and Feliciano today. Whereas Alfred and Francis were expected to go on a date with that bitch that had pulled them from the ones they'd rather with.

The American found it unlikely that Francis would be able to go along with this charade for much longer. What was Marianne thinking off! she was playing with fire here.

"I should enjoy this" Francis was muttering, "I went on numerous dates with loads of people almost at the same time before him, I was fine then. This girl is pretty, why can't I just relax?" He was rambling now.

A knock on the door broke the tension. Alfred was almost happy to go and answer it.

"What's up guys?" Antonio peered into the room, "Lovino went ahead with his brother today so I thought I'd hang out with you guys."

Before Alfred could brush him from the room he was inside looking around, "You were serious last night then?" Antonio frowned, "is something going on?"

Antonio knew him well; and he was picking up on the obvious angry feeling in the room. Francis was twitching with annoyance, his eyes wide.

"Francis?" He moved past Alfred towards his friend.

"Just get out of here Antonio" Francis muttered, looking away,

"Something is wrong" the Spaniard nodded decisively, "Gilbert and Feliciano thought so last night after you left. You're really distressing Gilbert though, he didn't come back to the room last night..." Growing irritated at the lack of eye contact, Antonio put his hand on Francis' shoulder.

"I told you to get out of here!" His hand was slapped away, his vision coming face to face with the Frenchman's furious glare, "Get out!"

He hated seeing Antonio recoil from him, but the last thing he wanted was for Marianne to arrive at inflict the same pain on Antonio as she was already putting on him and Alfred.

The Spaniard nodded stiffly, moving towards the door. But it was too late.

Marianne stood waiting.

She took one look at Antonio, then smiled.

"Is this the girl Arthur's brother was talking about?" Antonio glanced at Francis and Alfred out of the corner of his eye. The American was looking nervous, and Francis terrified; his eyes flicking between Antonio and Marianne.

"Are you doing this to them?" Antonio faced Marianne, feeling anger rising in his chest. "What have you got against them?"

Marianne put one hand on Antonio's shoulder, staring him right in the eyes, "I have orders to leave you" she murmured, her eyes dead and uninterested.

She brushed past him towards Francis and Alfred.

Antonio understood now. It was just like Gilbert had suspected. Someone had a hold of Francis and Alfred, and were manipulating them out of their relationships with Matthew and Arthur. But that girl, it didn't look like she was doing anything out of freewill either. There was an almost pain in her eyes as she walked towards the other two nations.

Without a word he slipped from the room to join Lovino.

What did she mean 'she had orders to leave him'?

Something big was afoot, Antonio was sure of it, as much as he hated to think it, did this have something to do with Max being around again, and all the other conflicts between nations at the moment?

He'd speak with Ludwig about it after the match.

* * *

><p>"You'll watch me right?" Scott smiled at Belle who had come down to wish him good luck. He was playing a match today against one of the school's old rival teams. It was a tense match.<p>

"Of course I will" Belle laughed, giving him a small peck on the cheek, "there, that was for good luck," she turned back into the audience with a smile on her face.

Rubbing the place where she kissed him, Scott felt a small pang of anguish; could he really carry out Max and Jason's orders, she was such a sweet girl; perhaps he should have chosen one of the more scary ones.

"You do know who he is don't you?" Govert stopped Belle on the way to her seat, staring hard at her, "he's one of the ones that caused trouble for the others last year, you should be careful..."

Belle brushed him away, "he seems like a sweet guy" she argued, "you shouldn't be so quick to judge others!" She glared at him, pushing past to her seat.

Govert followed her, sitting down next to her in the seat that was meant for Eliza- who hadn't turned up, she'd said something about needing to do something first. With Gilbert still in the room it was obvious what that something was.

"I just want you safe" he muttered, "and I don't think he's safe," she ignored him, focusing hard on the game that hadn't even begun yet. "Belle listen to me..." Govert brushed his hand under her chin, turning her to look at him.

He stopped in mid-sentence, seeing her tearful face.

"Why can't you just leave it!" She snapped, pulling away from him, "I want to go out with him, let me make my own mistakes!"

The Dutch nation closed his mouth, looking away guiltily.

* * *

><p>Ivan was a little surprised when Natalia and Katyusha took seats either side of him, but he was not as frustrated by it as he'd thought he might be.<p>

Natalia's face was bright pink, almost looking as if she expected him to shoo her away in a few seconds.

"Morning" Ivan smiled, slipping his hand into hers, trying to reassure her that he wanted her to stay.

"M-Morning" she stammered back, looking pleased, and wearing an embarrassed look that Ivan had never seen on her face before.

Katyusha beamed happily at them. It was nice to see them both getting on so well after so long. It seemed like as long as Natalia didn't mention marriage, Ivan was perfectly happy to be near her.

She'd read in a book that talking about marriage was a sure-fire way of chasing a boy off; they hated commitment.

A few seats down from them, Norge was sitting with his brother, Berwald, and Tino. Mathias was a few seats along from them, his eyes fixed on Norge.

The players had run out onto the pitch now and were waving excitedly.

Mathias narrowed his eyes at one of the players, oh yes, that was him. He looked at Aisu, then back to Norge. He could see that Aisu had noticed too, and was throwing looks between his brother and Mathias.

Berwald hadn't missed these reactions either. He was following Mathias and Aisu's gazes down onto the pitch.

"What's wrong?" Tino touched Berwald's hand gently. You had to know Berwald quite well to be able to tell the difference between his normal expression and a glare. But Tino could see now, that he was glaring at one of the players.

"Th't one's b'th'ring Aisu 'nd M'thi's" he whispered, "I th'nk th't m'ght be the one th't's causin' all the tr'uble," he saw Tino looking down at the same player,

"There's something familiar about him..." Tino thought hard, "it can't be..." He trailed off; it was hard to judge a face from such a distance, "I need a closer look at him..."

Berwald's face flashed into worry. He pulled Tino back in his seat, his hands on the smaller nation's shoulders. "Tino promise me yeh w'n't go lookin' f'r him."

Tino had never seen such a frantic look in the Swedes eyes; it didn't suit Berwald to look frightened like this.

"I promise" he whispered, after all what else could you say when the normally stoic looking Sweden looked at you like that.

"Th'nk you" Berwald smiled, kissing Tino's forehead gratefully, "I d'n't kn'w wh't I'd do if somethin' h'ppened to yeh..."

Tino knew what Berwald was thinking back to. That message carved into their door; they'd been the first targets that year, but nothing too bad had happened to either of them.

* * *

><p>"How's it going?" Antonio slipped beside Lovino, pecking his cheek nimbly.<p>

"It's only just started bastard" the older Italian muttered, "but we're playing well." He pointed out the players on the pitch, "that one's a good one, can't remember his name though... Antonio is something wrong?"

_He'd felt the bullet hit him in the temple, just like it had hit his leader. A neat grazing that must have missed the brain by centimeters._

_But he'd looked into the assassin's eyes. He was in his country; Antonio could see everything in that moment._

_A face, a collection of faces and events playing out in that person's head._

_Max, Jason... That girl that he'd seen with Francis and Alfred, and that boy. He'd seen events like flashes; emotion running thick through the various colours; screaming, lots of screaming._

"I-I don't want to watch any more," Antonio got to his feet, "sorry Lovi, enjoy the game," he needed to get away from here as quickly as he could.

That boy, he had something to do with what was going on. Why everybody was angry and hurt.

He was almost back at the school when Lovino pulled him to a halt.

"Antonio do you know that guy?" He demanded, firm brown eyes glaring into Antonio's green ones, "has he done something to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that..." Antonio didn't know quite how to explain it; after all he couldn't go around accusing everybody he saw in a nightmare. "I j-just... It looked boring, I'm going back to the room, you can go back to your brother, it's fine..."

"Antonio!" Lovino snapped, taking hold of his arm, "I only suggested that game because I wanted something to cheer you up with, if you don't want to watch it, I don't either; I'll come back with you," his gaze told Antonio of how certain he was.

They walked back together. Antonio with his head hung, Lovino with an exasperated and suspicious expression.

Lovino almost collided with Francis, Alfred, and a girl that were coming round the corner, most likely on the way to the match.

He noticed the girl's gaze turning pitifully at Antonio who's eyes were staring even more firmly at the floor.

Francis was staring at Lovino, like he was trying to get a message to him; _Keep him safe_, that was what it looked like to the Italian.

There was definitely something going on.

"Is she the girl...?" Lovino caught up with Antonio who was already standing by their door, but the Spaniard was already nodding. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it, so Lovino didn't push it.

Antonio was looking thoughtful, trying to make sense of all these things in his head.

He was cut off by Lovino's hand on his cheek. But suddenly, his thoughts didn't matter; he wanted to be able to forget them, just think that everything is normal again.

The Italian kissed him, steering him towards the bed, slowly and steadily; already removing Antonio's casual clothes that he'd worn to the match.

He felt the Spaniard's body bend into his own, sending a rush of pleasure through them both.

Lovino held Antonio beneath him with one hand, flailing around for the bedside draw where the lube was kept with the other. He found it, coating his fingers quickly in the liquid.

"We're going straight to that...?" Antonio sounded disappointed, "you're too quick Lovi..." He was broken off by a sharp intake of breath as the first finger was pressed into him with a little more force than necessary. "That hurt Lovi" he whined,

"then stop insulting my abilities!" The Italian snapped, slipping the second finger in to join the first; scissoring them about to make more room, he knew exactly where to brush to make Antonio see stars.

"There!~" Antonio moaned loudly, his toes tightening around the covers of the bed, closing his eyes tightly, trying to control his breathing levels for what was to come next.

After insuring there was enough room, and making sure he knew where to hit; Lovino pulled his fingers back, kissing Antonio's closed eyelids softly, unzipping the front of his jeans.

He steadied himself inside the Spaniard before beginning to rock his hips.

He grunted a little, and Antonio made a small noise of pain; tears slipping from his still tightly closed eyes. He was so tense it was making him tight.

"Relax" Lovino murmured, stopping his movements for a moment, pulling Antonio's hands from his face, "open your eyes" he whispered, catching the Spaniard's lips with his own.

Feeling Antonio's body relax, he directed himself towards that spot and thrusted hard.

Hot pants broke from Antonio's mouth, his moans filling Lovino's ears like music.

He bent down to kiss Antonio again, their tongues tightening together.

Lovino pulled away to suck at the place on Antonio's skin just below his shoulder blade. The Spaniard's tongue was still hanging out slightly, begging for more.

When the Italian had finished with his shoulder blade, Antonio felt him travelling to his neck; leaving similar red marks as he went.

Every movement was filling Antonio's body with pleasure, but he knew Lovino was tiring.

"It's okay you can..." Before he'd even finished he felt Lovino gasp and release into him. The sudden cold shock caused Antonio to release at the same time.

The bed sheets were covered in cum. What Kiku was going to say about this when he got back wasn't worth thinking about.

"How was that?" Lovino always sounded so uncertain when he asked about this after sex.

"Fine, as always Lovi," reaching up with a tired hand, Antonio brushed the curl hanging from the centre of Lovino's parting. He smiled when the Italian moaned softly, kissing Antonio's lips with a sloppy, exhausted kiss.

"Go to sleep bastard" he muttered, lying down beside Antonio, letting the Spaniard snuggle into his chest.


	16. Misreading Signs

Why did she have to sit them so close to where Matthew and Arthur were sitting!

Every urge in Francis' body wanted him to just jump down to Arthur's seat and kiss the smaller blond with all his might; and his imaginings went further than that.

Glancing at Alfred he could see a similar look crossing his face. Marianne must be doing this deliberately.

Matthew and Arthur had noticed them too. Both looked furious and hurt, turning back to the match quickly.

Francis could just make out Arthur running his hands through his messy hair; he was upset, but trying not to show it, Francis knew that movement.

He couldn't stand it any longer. The moment this was over he was going to tell Arthur everything.

"Francis, you can't."

How did that snotty American brat know what he was thinking!

"I don't care any more!" Francis heard himself hiss, every onze of his being was struggling back towards Arthur. He'd tell him in the student counsel room where they couldn't be disturbed.

Marianne lifted her eyebrows slightly but said nothing.

"They're doing it on purpose" Arthur muttered, trying to stay focused on the match, or even on Feliciano next to him who was bouncing up and down, cheering their side.

"I know," Matthew clenched his fist, "why can't they just leave it..."

Smiling a little, Arthur put his hand on Matthew's shoulder, "we just have to ignore it, after all it's their loss not ours." However convincingly the Brit said this, Matthew knew he didn't believe it himself.

For Arthur even before he and Francis had been dating they had been close friends and enemies; unable to go a day without ringing each other up, or storming to the other's house. Not talking to Francis for Arthur must be tearing him apart. Matthew was just trying to treat it like the old days when Alfred hardly noticed he was there...

They could hear a scuffling at the back between Alfred and Francis, probably over that girl they were suddenly so keen on.

Down on the pitch Scott had just scored a goal. He beamed up at the appreciative audience, catching Belle's eye; pleased to see her cheering for him. That truancy guy in their class was sat next to her with his arms folded. Scott didn't know why he was so protective over her, if he liked her he should have moved in quicker.

"Focus!" His team mate snapped at him, pulling him back into the game.

The team captain was glaring at him for taking that small moment in the spotlight. He was a tall boy with a strong build, like the other boys; there'd always been something a little familiar about him but Scott couldn't be bothered to think what.

He was almost tempted to shout back at the captain "you're the one who's been ditching practise," but he knew better. He just had to focus on his date tomorrow with Belle; that would keep him going.

The match certainly was intense, but Scott had been expecting that. This was the school's major rival team, they were playing at Home so they had to beat them no matter what.

Running forwards to receive the ball, Scott kicked it to one of the other attackers, being sure to get in the way of as many of the opposition as he could.

The score lay 2 – 2.

Back up in the stands, Kiku was making curious notes in his book, glancing down at the game every now and then to see what the players were doing.

"They don't pick to ball up?" He glanced up at Heracles who was sitting next to him, a temple twitching in his forehead as he tried to ignore the cheering Turk beside him.

"Not in real football Kiku," giving Sadik a swift punch, he smiled at Kiku, "you've been paying to much attention to what Alfred says..." He was cut off when Sadik hit him back, giving the curl on his head a tug for good measure.

Shifting away from them a little, Kiku let them fight it out, keeping his attention on the game.

"Why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" Sadik pushed the Greek away from him. Even by Heracles' standards, this was pretty bad tempered.

"It's all that stupid teaching I've been doing with you!" He snapped, "whatever I tell you to do, it takes us until almost midnight for you even to look at them!"

Shrugging, Sadik dropped his grip on the Greek boy, "just don't bother teaching me then, I won't tell the teacher you've stopped," he glanced round to see Heracles' reaction; it was not the one he expected.

"What!" The Greek demanded, "I am not giving up on this until you at least answer one question on a stupid paper! I know you can do it, so why aren't you bothering! Why even steal the answers anyway!" Heracles knew Kiku had lifted one ear to listen to them now, but with his rant over all his attention was on Sadik, who looked nothing less than shocked.

"Why bother anyway..." He murmured, lowering his voice, "It's too boring to try," he knew Heracles wouldn't understand; he just answered questions because they were there, he didn't mind tests.

"Pote mi ta paratas," _Never give up _Heracles patted Sadik's back, "Boreíte na to kánete af̱tó" _I know you can do it_.

Sadik guessed Heracles was speaking in his own language so nobody else would hear him being nice to his worst enemy, even Kiku wouldn't be able to understand.

"Tha to skeftó̱..." _I'll think about it... _Sadik smiled, speaking in fluent Greek.

"Fain!" _Fine! _Kiku suddenly burst in, sounding quite distressed, "Anata wa jibun jishin no gengo de hanasu tsumorinara, watashi wa boku dake de hanasu yo!" _If you're only going to speak in your own language, I'll only speak in mine!_

"Sorry Kiku," they both laughed,

"Please don't speak in your language it confuses me," Heracles rubbed his head, "I swear you're words are twice as long as ours."

A few rows below them Govert and Belle were sitting, both looking irritated at the other.

Belle cheered as hard as she could, just because she knew it was getting on Govert's nerves, and he frowned and looked disapproving because he knew it was getting on her nerves.

They both paused when Belle took a moment to breath, and exchanged furious glances.

Belle couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by Govert's sudden anger towards her; she hadn't done anything wrong. His bad attitude was completely uncalled for.

She almost felt like asking him what his problem was, but she was certain he wouldn't tell her. If he was just going to sulk why had he come to sit next to her!

She found Govert was being quite unpredictable a lot lately. First he started turning up to lessons, and now he'd started following her around like a guard dog. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

"Look if you're just going to be miserable, go and sit somewhere else!"

She was ignored of course.

For a moment Govert didn't say anything, then he turned to look at her, "do you really want me to sit somewhere else?" There was something in his voice she'd never heard before; he sounded sad.

A little overcome by this new emotion, Belle shook her head, feeling a little guilty herself. If Govert was mad at her, she must have done something wrong, it was unfair to entirely blame him.

"Sorry" she muttered, looking up to meet his gaze.

She hadn't really noticed how pretty his eyes were before. They were both close to England's country so their eyes were almost the same shade as his, but he had a little of Spain and France in them as well. The green in his eyes seemed to dance like Spain's; and when he wanted, they could overflow with emotion like France's.

Embarrassed by the length of time she was holding his gaze, Belle broke their eye contact, turning back to the game. Govert didn't even seem to notice; he was still staring at her with those hybrid eyes.

Feeling her heart beat increasing, Belle fought to keep in under control. She had a date with Scott tommorow, why was she suddenly feeling queazy about her country's neighbour.

"I-I feel sick," she suddenly got to her feet; her guilt at missing the rest of Scott's match only adding to her nausea.

"Belle!" Govert hurried after her down the stands, putting a hand on her shoulder, leading her to the nearest toilet in the locker room.

He stood outside the cubical for a moment, then found himself wondering over to Scott's belongings. After all they were just lying there, it was too tempting seeing as he was here.

Flicking open his bag, he had a look through the various papers and rubbish.

Something caught his eye. He pulled a sheet of crumpled paper out of his back, studying it carefully. It was a list of names. More specifically, it was a list of the female nation's names, with a cross next to Lili's and a circle around Belle's.

Hearing the cubical door unlock, he shoved the paper into his back pocket.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, taking one look at her pale face, "have you been sick?"

She shook her head, "I just feel a little dizzy" she told him, feeling him steadying his weight against hers, leading her out of the locker room, probably in the direction of the main school building.

Everything just seemed to be spinning in her head. Nothing was making sense. She may be similar to Francis in a lot of ways, but when it came to two romance interests at once she just became confused, especially with the feeling she was getting when she looked at Govert.

They were inside the school building now.

"I saw that Spanish bastard with his boyfriend coming back, he looked quite pale, maybe you've got the same problem. Is your country okay? Do you want me to check?" He pushed open the door to her room, helping her into her bed.

"I-I'll be fine" she stammered, feeling a little better now she was lying down. "Hang on, did you just say Antonio was ill as well?" She sat back up again, "maybe I should check on him."

Govert pushed her back down, "he just looked pale, maybe something spooked him."

Belle remembered what had happened when she was out with Antonio and Lovino, perhaps something like that had happened again.

"You can't go out tommorow, you need to rest" the Dutch nation was continuing, "you don't have a temperature, but you can never be too careful,"

"I'll be fine in the morning" she assured him, beginning to wonder why he was still here, sitting on the side of her bed.

He didn't look convinced, "I'll get Eliza to keep an eye on you, or maybe Lili, she's always been more sensible..."

"Oh, go away!" Unable to take it any more, Belle sat up and pushed him away. She didn't want him to worry about her, to not want her to go on a date with Scott; it was just confusing her more.

He was pulling that expression again.

Suddenly Belle found both his arms either side of her on the bed, he was leaning down to face her.

"Don't go on this date" he told her, "go out with that Spanish bastard and Lovino again, you enjoyed that," he was almost pleading with her, "I won't get mad this time..."

He just wasn't saying what she wanted him to say.

"Get out!" She shouted again, tears building up in her eyes, "I can go out with whoever I want!"

"Go out with Eliza and Lili then, have a girls shopping day; I'll pay" -this was a commitment, but still not what she wanted to hear.

"I want to go with you!" She screamed, finally succeeding in shoving him towards the door, "get out of my room or I'll scream for Lovino or Antonio to come and help!" To be honest she was surprised that they hadn't heard them already.

Silently, Govert left the room, closing the door quickly behind him.

"What on earth was going on in there!" Lovino looked like he had been approaching the room, his hand outstretched, "what were you doing in there?"

Hanging his head, Govert found he couldn't say anything. ...She wanted to go out... with him?

"Come on" Lovino sighed, giving Govert a tug, "we can't stand out in the girl's corridor talking about this," he began pulling him back to the boy's corridor, then towards his own dorm.

Lovino entered the room quietly, giving Govert a strict look to do the same.

It was only then that the Dutch nation noticed Lovino was shirtless, dressed only in his jeans.

The Italian sat down on one of the beds where Govert saw Antonio was sleeping; from what he could see of him under the covers he was shirtless to, and his jeans were a little way off on the floor.

"So?" Lovino asked, running his hands softly through Antonio's hair.

"I-I... I don't need to talk to you about this," Govert felt awkward talking to this about his old enemy's boyfriend.

The last time he'd properly spoken to Lovino was when he was a child still under Antonio's care, how far he'd come since then.

"Come on" Lovino muttered, "she's our friend to, and from what I heard you're just as confused as she is, maybe I can help."

Govert doubted it, but found himself telling Lovino what had happened anyway.

"...I don't really know what's going on, but she did look ill..." That much was definitely true.

"You're both so silly..." Antonio's eyes fluttered open, "she likes you, you like her, she just feels bad because she agreed to go out with another guy tommorow, also because she obviously can't read your signs... Ow!" The Spaniard gave a short cry when Lovino hit him round the head,

"you should be resting bastard!" He snapped, then touched Antonio's face gently, "you're not to sore are you?"

"Boss'll be fine" Antonio sat up, wincing slightly, "Tal vez no." _Perhaps not_

"Lie down you idiot!"

Govert watched the other two discretely. He knew both of them quite well, and he'd never seen either of them look so happy than when they were looking at each other.

"But, as to your problem" Antonio still looked determined to help, "speak to her after this date, tell her your feelings then, perhaps she won't get as confused afterwards," he pulled a smile.

Govert couldn't believe how helpful Lovino and Antonio had been, after all the indifference he'd shown them as well.

"You can go now" Lovino muttered, glancing up at the Govert, who left hurriedly, looking deep in thought.

Shaking his head, Lovino smiled, kissing Antonio softly; pulling himself under the covers to press himself against Antonio's warm body. He supposed they were being a little hypocritical, after all they'd been misreading each others signs for hundreds of years before they got together.


	17. Country of love & Land of Heroes

_Author note: Wah! I'm updating faster than I'm typing, this is just to warn people that I may slow down on the updates in a few chapters time._

The match had finally finished. They'd won 3 – 2, so everyone was on their feet cheering and shouting; perfect cover for following Arthur out without anyone noticing.

"Arthur there's a file we need to go over," Francis kept his voice distant just in case Marianne was listening in, though it was unlikely, maybe Alfred would be able to cover for him.

"Huh?" The Brit turned round, his eyes turning quickly to the floor to avoid Francis' gaze, "oh, yeah, sure" he stumbled, hurrying ahead. Speeding up, Francis felt himself even more desperate to tell Arthur what was really going on.

Once they were in the counsel room, Francis shut the door, following Arthur to his desk, where the smaller nation was hurriedly rummaging through stack of paper, muttering something about wanting to know which file Francis wanted to see.

Not able to stop himself, Francis turned the English nation to face him, pressing there lips together in a moment of desperation. For a moment he felt Arthur beginning to instinctively kiss him back, then he felt a whack on the back of his head, and the Brit withdrew, red in the face, and looking terribly confused.

"W-What's going on!" He demanded, pressing himself up against the desk, as far as he could get away from the Frenchman. "Y-You'd better have an explanation for this!" he stammered, tensing when Francis pressed his own body against his.

"I can explain," Francis placed his finger under Arthur's chin, making eye contact, "will you listen?" Of course that was any question to follow up with, when the United Kingdom of Great Britain asked you to explain anything. He had a habit of asking this question, then not listening to the answer.

With a sniff Arthur nodded. It almost broke Francis' heart to see tears beginning to leak from those beautiful green eyes.

Moving away from the Brit to give him breathing space, Francis sat down on the sofa's armrest.

"I-I did it to protect you" he admitted, blushing deep red; it sounded stupid when he said it out loud. But he was so frightened, even now; just looking at Arthur's thin form, he looked so breakable and innocent, anyone could hurt him.

"Protect me?" The Englishman looked up sharply, meeting Francis' gaze voluntarily for the first time since the Frenchman had broken up with him.

"Marianne, s-she..." This was the hardest part. Francis got to his feet moving a little closer to the Brit, "she's Jason's cousin" he managed to force out, "she said that if I didn't ditch you and start going out with her you'd get hurt!" It was all coming out in a ramble, Francis knew he was beginning to cry now, already regretting his decision to tell Arthur the truth.

"J-Jason..." Arthur's face paled, but he fought to keep himself controlled. Moving slowly towards Francis, standing on tiptoe to kiss the tears away, "Y-You don't need to protect me" he muttered, "I can take care of myself. I'm the nation of England, sixth richest country in the world, I can take care of myself!"

Holding Arthur's fragile body against his own Francis just hugged him tightly, "but you feel so breakable mon cher" he whispered,

"you're always saying that..." Arthur hugged him back, "but let me try, he won't catch me by surprise this time... You didn't need to go through all that for me..." He looked away awkwardly,

"...What I went through!" Francis pushed him against his desk again, pressing himself even harder against the Brit, "what about you, I hated myself because of what I was putting you through, just like poor Matthieu..."

"Alfred too?" Suddenly everything made sense to Arthur, this was what was going on, "is anybody else under threat too?"

"I don't think so" Francis shook his head, leaning forwards to kiss up Arthur's neck; moving his mouth perfectly over the fading marks from their last encounter, reclaiming he territory.

The Brit moaned appreciatively, bending his neck slightly to make it easier for the Frenchman's skilled tongue.

"Je t'aime Arthur" Francis breathed between kisses, his breath hot against Arthur's neck, making him shiver.

"I love you too Wine idiot" The Englishman grinned, happy to have Francis' touch back again. It was moment like this when Arthur just wanted time to freeze, everything was perfect.

He hitched himself up onto the desk, catching Francis' mouth against his own; folding his own hands firmly in the Frenchman's long hair, pulling out the ribbon and discarding it on the floor.

Feeling his trousers being unbuckled, Arthur breathed in deeply, readying himself for the Frenchman's mouth.

Sure enough it came.

Francis laid him down on the desk, lifting one of his legs for a better angle on the Brit's arousal.

His teeth nipped the tip gently, before swirling his tongue around it; already forcing Arthur's body to release pre-cum as the smaller nation's body began to react drastically.

"Francis~" He was already moaning the other's name, and they hadn't even started yet. Francis was blowing warm breath over his erection, using his free hand to palm at the area below.

"Come on cher," the Frenchman took his erection in his hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb, pressing a little harder every time. He leaned up so his mouth was almost touching the Brit's ear, "Je veux vas te faire encule déjà" _I want to fuck you already_, Arthur could feel the other nation's tongue in his ear.

With a gasp he released into Francis' hand, his body still panting for more.

"Doigts?" _Fingers? _Arthur asked, having to force himself to sit up right again, his body was aching for more contact.

"Oui," Francis held out his clean hand. Ambidextrous when it came to sex Arthur had noted early on in their relationship.

Taking the fingers in his mouth Arthur let his tongue wash over them, drenching them in as much saliva as he could manage. He knew he was tense and didn't want this to be painful.

He watched Francis pull his fingers back, a trail of saliva still joining them briefly to Arthur's mouth.

Changing his position so Francis could get at his entrance, he found himself even closer to Francis' body, so began chewing at the Frenchman's shirt to distract himself as the first finger was pressed inside of him.

He knew he'd caught a bit of Francis' skin under the shirt on contact but the other nation didn't mention it, though Arthur felt him flinch, or was it a shiver?

When the second finger had joined the first Francis began searching for the prostate, first only brushing his fingers against it, feeling the Englishman grow hard again against his crotch. Then he pressed his fingers into it.

Arthur moaned, moving against his fingers. Francis felt his shirt getting damper and damper from where the Brit was still sucking.

Forcing Arthur's body to stay still with his other hand, he inserted the last digit; folding out his fingers to ensure there was enough room.

Retrieving his fingers, Francis pulled Arthur quickly off the desk, spinning him against it, driving himself hard into the Brit's entrance.

He kissed Arthur's neck guiltily; his eagerness had made the Brit cry out and body tense again. "Sorry cher" he apologised, moving slower until Arthur had settled with his pace, bracing his hands against the desk to stop himself being pressed into it.

But as Francis' pace increased, he could hear the desk squeaking with the force of being moved.

Finding the sound was disturbing him, Francis began directing Arthur towards the floor, onto his hands and knees.

"F-Faster~" Arthur gasped. Francis could feel the Brit trembling from where his hands were steadied on the smaller nation's hips.

Gratefully he obeyed, jerking his hips harder and faster against Arthur, being sure to hit the prostate each time.

Arthur screamed, his arms almost giving way to his weight. Francis only hoped that nobody was in the corridor to hear that, or if they were they just assumed he and Arthur were having another one of their fights.

"K-Keep going!" The Brit ordered, crying out again, "God, Francis!~"

He hit the prostate once more, and felt a small twitch of Arthur's hips that meant he'd just cummed again on the floor. They'd have a hard job explaining that one to the janitor when he came to clean up.

"Fatigué?" _Tired? _Francis asked, knowing the Brit would never admit to it, but he was determined to get it out of him this time.

"I'm... f-fine," Arthur's words were coming in short hitched breaths, his body beginning to shake with exhaustion.

Grinning, Francis only began to move faster, almost pulling himself out of Arthur's body then slamming back in.

Now too tired to speak, the Brit let out a splutter and gasp.

"Fatigué?" He asked again, beaming at the Brit's inner struggle to admit defeat.

"Yes!" Arthur managed to force out, panting, his arms and hips trembling.

"In français" Francis ordered, continuing his movements,

"Oui, je suis fatigué!" he cried out, collapsing to the floor the moment Francis released into him.

He felt the French nation's arms fold underneath him, lifting his tired body off the floor and placing him carefully on the sofa, rummaging in the storage cupboard for a blanket to cover them both.

It felt good to be lying next to Arthur again, listening to his strange mutterings, and gentle breathing.

"Je ne vous aime..." _I do love you..._ Francis murmured against Arthur's hair,

"I know" the Brit breathed, almost in his sleep, "Je t'aime stupide."

Even when he was sleeping Francis could feel Arthur's hips trembling; maybe he shouldn't have been quite so rough with him. But even though he was tired, and aching; Arthur was smiling in his sleep, arms wrapped round Francis' neck, holding him close.

Closing his eyes he hoped no one would disturb them till morning, maybe he and Arthur could go on that date the Brit had been talking about a few days ago. But judging by the state of Arthur's body they would probably be staying in for the day.

* * *

><p>"Where's Arthur?" Matthew didn't really want to ask Alfred, but he had no other choice,<p>

"Probably where Francis is" Alfred shrugged, a quick look of worry crossing his face, "idiot. Well I suppose that's the difference between the country of love and the land of heroes."

Alfred sounded like he was talking to himself so Matthew turned away, leaving him to it.

"Wait Matty," Alfred caught his hand, "Francis is probably telling Arty everything now, so... I suppose I can tell you, cause Arthur will just tell you anyway..." Alfred was thinking things through quickly, "but first you have to promise that after I tell you we keep acting like we're not going out and can't stand each other okay?"

A little confused, Matty nodded, "go on then?"

It all came out. Alfred told him pretty much the same story that Francis had told Arthur, concluding with a small sigh and hopeful smile.

After a moments silence, Matthew spoke. "I can understand why Francis might be worried about Arthur, but don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"No" Alfred answered truthfully, "you're my cute little Matty, and whether you could or couldn't I'd never want to put you in that position."

There was another silence, "and we still have to pretend we hate each other so this Marianne doesn't tell Jason?"

Alfred nodded.

"Screw that!" Matthew pulled Alfred down onto his bed on top of him, forcing him into a kiss, "I don't need you to date someone's cousin to protect me, I'm practically invisible anyway,"

"Not to me you aren't," Alfred pressed his tongue through Matthew's lips, like he was checking everything to make sure it was just as he'd left it. "You're my precious Canada, the guy that shares a continent with me, and I love you."


	18. Thank You

As predicted, Arthur couldn't even walk the next morning.

Somehow Francis had managed to get him dressed and carry him back to their dorm without anyone seeing them.

When he arrived he found Matthew and Alfred curled up together in the American's bed, clothes scattered on the duvet and floor. So they'd made up to, he smiled.

"My hips hurt..." Arthur whined later that morning when both Matthew and Alfred had left for town.

The Canadian had a slight limp but nothing to bad, but then again Alfred had always been quicker at these things than Francis, and certainly not as rough as he was.

"Sorry cher," Francis kissed his hand comfortingly, "maybe we can go on that date you planned next week,"

"who knows who you'll be going out with then by an act of chivalry" the Brit muttered, but he reached out his trembling hand frantically when Francis pulled away from his bedside.

"I'm just going to get some plasters, you've got some nasty carpet burns on your legs, I just want to patch them up" Francis explained, standing up and moving to the bathroom; returning a moment later with it, and helping Arthur to sit up in bed.

He plastered the Englishman's knees, kissing the place where the cuts were before hand.

"Remember when I used to do this when you were little?" The Frenchman smiled, pulling the covers back over Arthur's knees, but staying where he was on the edge of his bed.

_France peered through the bushes. He'd come to visit little England but found him nowhere in sight. Then he'd heard a sound coming from the bushes that sounded like a small wounded animal._

_England was curled up under the greenery, sniffing softly._

_He flushed pink when he noticed France was watching him, trying to struggle to his feet only to pull at the blister on his kneecap, causing him to burst into sobbing tears._

"_Mon petit Lapin what's wrong?" France sweeped down beside the crying child, examining his knee carefully, "what happened? That's a nasty looking cut,"_

"_I fell over" the little English nation sniffed evasively, but France noticed straight that the little nation was avoiding giving a full answer._

"_Why did you fall over?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes; he'd make whoever did this to England surely pay._

_Looking hesitant for a moment, England began telling him about being chased by some of his people. They were still getting used to having a nation, and were a little afraid of him._

_France sighed, giving England a warm smile, "shall I make your knee better?"_

"_How do you do that?" The English boy questioned curiously, wiping his red eyes._

_Francis kissed his knee, looking up and pressing another kiss to the smaller boy's forehead, "all better now" he beamed._

Seeing that Arthur still looked upset, Francis remembered the poster he'd seen on the wall earlier when he'd carried the Brit back to their dorm.

"We have a free day tommorow as a reward for all the exams, so we can go to this place tommorow then?"

Cheering up immediately Arthur lay his head back down on the pillows, flinching a little when Francis adjusted himself on the bed, making the springs move.

"I told you Angleterre you're fragile" he whispered, fingering the Brit's messy hair,

"Anyone would be like this if they'd had you inside them like that yesterday" the English nation muttered, closing his eyes, "but make sure it's only me you're ever inside,"

"I will be extra careful from now on" Francis smirked, getting up off the bed to let Arthur sleep, "I'm going to have a shower."

* * *

><p>Despite Govert's threats last night Belle still managed to get out of her room without to much trouble. Eliza and Lili did comment on how pale she'd looked last night, and Belle and Katyusha had begun rambling how it was a little cold outside and maybe she should stay in.<p>

It was coming up to the end of September now, and the warm weather they had been enjoying was just beginning to fade away to make room for the cold chill.

She'd met up with Scott at the front of the school building and headed into town with him. He seemed worried after her health too, telling her that she definitely ran off in a hurry during the match.

Once she had assured him she was fine, she actually began to quite enjoy herself.

They went to the cinema then the pizza place Belle had been wanting to visit. Of course the pizzas weren't as good as Feliciano and Lovino could make them, but they were pretty close. He even took her to that chocolate shop down the road and bought her a huge rich dark Belgium chocolate bar.

"I feel bad" she murmured when they were ending the day in the coffee shop, "I mean you must have spent so much on me, I should probably pay my half..."

"No need" Scott shook his head, "It's the guys job to pay for the date, especially when he asked the girl out."

Belle felt her heart give a little flutter. He was a nice boy, but he didn't make her heart race like Govert did.

She pulled at an inner struggle in her head, then smiled at Scott, "do you want to do something tommorow, I'll pay this time," it was the least she could do after all the trouble he'd gone to.

"I can't," now Scott looked guilty, "sorry I've already agreed to meet up with some friends..." He looked like he was about to say something more, then closed his mouth. Hurriedly opening it again to assure Belle that he had really enjoyed himself and hoped they could do something like this again.

It was cute the way he flustered like that.

She began comparing him against Govert.

Okay, Scott was cute; Govert was anything but.

Scott was always polite to her; sometimes Govert was nothing less than rude.

Scott turned up to class.

Scott actually turned up to class and spoke to her.

Dieu! It was irritating her, why was she even thinking about Govert at a time like this!

"Shall I walk you back to the school now?" Scott asked, getting to his feet and offering her his jacket. He was just like a prince, definitely a gentleman.

Belle accepted his jacket gratefully. She really needed to talk to Eliza and the other girls about this; this was something she could work out alone.

"I..." Scott looked awkwardly, blushing furiously; then he leaned forwards, kissing her quickly on the mouth, giving her a shy smile, taking her hand and leading her back to the school.

When they arrived back at the school she thought she saw a curtain twitch from where she knew to be Govert's dorm. Had he been waiting for her?

She parted from Scott by the door and hurried towards the dorms, perhaps if she got to her room fast enough Govert wouldn't bother her.

But she felt a strong hand catch her in mid-run, pulling her towards the library.

She looked up. Govert's cheeks were a little pink, but there was a determined look on his face. He didn't speak to her until they were hidden amongst the darker shelves of the library where no one would bother them.

"Are you okay?" She felt the Dutch nation's hands patting her all around as if he was checking for knife wounds; this could be described as overreacting even by his standards.

"I'm fine" Belle flicked him away before he could touch any more of her, "what on earth is wrong with you!"

She watched Govert dig into his back pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper; "I found this in Govert's bag yesterday in the locker room,"

"you were looking through his bag!" Belle interrupted, surveying the sheet with wide eyes,

"Look at it!" He forced it into her hands.

Slowly, Belle unfolded the paper. On it was a list including her name with a ring round it and the other girls in her dorm, Lili's name had a cross next to it. But that wasn't it, when she looked closer she could see notes made in pencil next to the other girl's names.

Eliza. _Over protective, scary boyfriend; no go area_

Natalia. _Scary._

Katyusha. _Too... How do I put this... A little too much for me_

"What does this mean?" Belle forced the paper back into Govert's hands. She had a pretty good idea what it was but that didn't mean she could believe it. Scott was a football player, no actor; he couldn't act like that and not mean it.

"You know what it means, he's dangerous; he's using you, I'm not sure why yet, but I think it's to disturb all the nations again," he lowered his voice quickly, "you know we've all been a little on edge lately, something is going on, and I don't want you to be a part of it,"

"Why should it cause any problems? I'm happy, that shouldn't be upsetting anyone. I really am, me and Scott had a great time, I don't think he could have been putting that on" she smiled, more to herself this time, "you should have seen his face before he kissed me."

There was a sudden surge through her head.

Amongst all her other thoughts, along the same wave line the nations seemed to share she'd noticed a few small feelings dashing backwards and forwards, but never one so sharp.

Behind the shelves she heard a sound that sounded like Lili giving a small intake of breath, and Vash's mutters of, "I felt it too."

Had they all felt that sudden jolt. Then she understood.

Looking up at Govert's furious face said it all.

"I'm not the one causing disturbances amongst the other nations, you are..." she folded her arms, feeling her temper rising, "me going out with Scott isn't the problem, it's you that's feeling overprotective, I know you think of me like a little sister but this is going a little overboard..."

"I don't..." He muttered, cutting her off; his eyes dropping to the floor, "I don't think of you like a little sister..."

His face was so close to hers; her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was about to fly out. Remembering Ivan's habits, she wondered if that could actually happen.

Then she felt his warm lips against hers.

He'd never been one for words, he was trying to explain everything to her through that kiss. Belle could feel all the jealousy and frustration built up inside him, but something else that made the thumping in her chest almost unbearable.

He loved her.

She hadn't even realised she was kissing him back until now; and she didn't want to stop.

There had been so many boys she'd kissed like this that always seemed to let their hands drop to low, or start tilting her against the nearest piece of furniture. Govert's hands stayed firmly on her face, not forcing her in any direction.

Slowly she lifted her own hand, folding them round his neck, standing up on her tiptoes to get a better angle.

She pulled back slowly for air, fixing her eyes on his, watching the new emotions that danced within them.

Then she had a thought, smiling a little, "did Lovino and Antonio suggest this?"

Judging by Govert's flustered face, she guessed she was right, "T-They just gave me a few pointers" he muttered awkwardly, brushing one of her stray hairs behind her ear again. "You... I mean... Do you also..." His cheeks turned a little pinker, as he broke eye contact with her,

"Je t'aime aussi" she smiled, pulling him back for another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't we be getting back now?" Ivan had agreed to going into town with Katyusha and Natalia for the day, but it seemed like they had dropped Katyusha at some point after the movie. Belle was now insisting she wanted to show him something.<p>

He checked his watch, it was fast approaching eight, and it was already dark.

"Please, no one will notice" she begged, tugging him by the arm, "you'll love it."

Giving in, Ivan let her drag him back through the streets.

The temperature really had dropped; he could see his breath freezing in the air before his eyes, it was just like home.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Although he could feel his cold heart beginning to creek, he was also aware that they closed the school gates at nine.

"It won't take long" she assured him, pressing on along the outskirts of town. It looked to Ivan like they were heading towards a park.

He began to feel a little nervous around the girl again, she wasn't going to open up and suddenly propose to him was she!

She pushed open the gate, releasing his hand running ahead to lead the way. Ivan could feel her excitement and triumph.

"There" she spun round to smile at him, her face practically shining.

For a moment Ivan couldn't see anything; it was too dark. Then the clouds moved a way, shining the moonlight down on the park.

Hundreds upon hundred of Sunflowers shone up around Natalia; showing the last of their colour before the winter killed them off for a year.

"Do you like it?" Natalia hurried back to him, clinging to his arm, "I found it earlier in the year when I was out walking; I wish I could have shown you earlier..." She looked sad, "I reckon this is their last night..." She trailed off, realising Ivan's hand was round her waist, tuning her to face him.

"There very pretty" he assured her, "thank you for showing them to me."

Natalia froze all over when he kissed her. It was very soft and chaste, but it was all she'd wanted since she was a young nation.

Ivan was shocked when he pulled back to find her crying. "Ah! Did I do something wrong!" He wailed, pressing his hand to Natalia's mouth, "sorry, I'll take it back; I thought you wanted..."

"It's not that" the girl laughed, taking his larger hand in her two small ones, "I-It sounds stupid so I won't say it, because it'll only creep you out again..."

"Tell me," Ivan's face was close to hers again, "I promise I won't get mad"

"Ya vsegda hotel , chtoby potselovatʹ tebya!" _I have always wanted to kiss you _she blurted out, closing her eyes and waiting for him to run. She opened them a few moments later, only to find him still there.

"Nu chto zh , ya potseluyu tebya snova," _Well then, I'll kiss you again _That wonderful feeling again of his mouth against hers. He wasn't scared of her any more...

She wanted to tell him she loved him; but perhaps only one step at a time, she didn't know how much he could take in one night.


	19. Hit List

"Are you serious?" Ludwig could only blink at the pair of them, rubbing his temple in an exhausted fashion; that Dutch boy, Govert was also standing behind them with Belle by his side.

"Would we joke about something like this!" Francis demanded, fixing Germany's cold blue stare with his own similarly coloured eyes.

Feliciano trembled a little. France was an odd one; he may seem to be like the other Latin countries on the outside, but inside he was closer to Germany and the other Germanic countries than he was to Italy or Spain.

Though he supposed England was a cross between Germanic and Scandinavian so the two suited each other well.

"So we were right to suppose that Jason might be back..." The German broke Francis' stare, glancing awkwardly round at the others in the room, "and he's definitely involved in some sort of plan to brake us all up into fighting with ourselves... Along with this cousin of his?"

Alfred and Francis nodded, "but I don't think she's acting out of free will..." Alfred muttered, looking shifty,

"What do you mean!" Francis certainly hadn't noticed anything that suggested that conclusion, though of course he'd been too preoccupied howling about not having Arthur to hold every five minuets.

"I saw something like that too..." Antonio stood up to join the conversation, "yesterday when I walked past her out of your dorm. After all, Jason could have all sorts of holds on a pretty girl like that..."

"Who's a pretty girl!" Lovino demanded, grabbing Antonio by the back of his hair,

"Ah! Sorry Lovi, wasn't thinking!" The Spaniard quickly apologised, "she was really, really ugly, no where near as cute as Lovino!"

"Cute!"

Ludwig turned away from the scrabble to question Govert.

"What about you?"

Govert held out a sheet of paper, "I found this with Scott's stuff in the locker room" he explained; placing a hand gently on Belle's shoulder, holding her a little closer to him.

"Congratulations!" Antonio suddenly flew back into the conversation, beaming at Belle and Govert, "you look really cute together, I told you my advise would work, you can call me Boss again if you want...!" Govert hit him round the back of the head, tossing him back to Lovino.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Ludwig shrugged his head, looking questioningly at Feliciano and Kiku who just shrugged.

"I know why..." Turning round Ludwig almost took a step back, "t-that Bastard!" A terrifying aura was swirling around the American nation, changing his entire stereotypical personality, "h-he..." Alfred remembered that terrible wound on Matthew's foot that day, and how he'd helped drive Scott on; the guilt would never leave him.

He felt Francis' hand on his shoulder.

"He caused Matthew a few problems last year" the Frenchman explained for him, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was somehow involved in this too; he was also one of the boys that beat up Mathias on Max's orders."

Ludwig was thinking quickly. If this really was the case, they needed to act fast before something like last year happened again.

"I could spy on him," Belle spoke for the first time, her voice quiet and nervous, but determined all the same, "I mean, if I carried on dating him, maybe he'll let something slip..."

"That's a good idea" Ludwig agreed, only to be met with fierce opposition;

"You'll send cute little Belle in to do your dirty work!" Antonio blurted out,

"Do it yourself potato bastard!"

"No pretty neighbour of mine is going to act dirty for information!"

But even with Antonio, Lovino, and Francis combined; none was as against it as Govert.

"But I can help, I might be the only shot we have at this" Belle pressed, "besides..." She held up the list, "It sounds like Lili's in trouble too, and she's my friend," she indicated the cross next to Lili's name, "by the look of this I'd say they had a hit list..."

"Hit list!" Lovino's eyes quickly flashed undetected to Antonio, and back to Belle again. He looked like he was recalculating his refusal, "I suppose if she's careful it should be okay..."

Francis was also thinking again, "I suppose..."

Antonio and Govert were still against it.

"Here," Kiku pressed his notebook in front of Ludwig's nose, "this is a short suggestion of who could be on this 'Hit list'"

"But whoever's on this Hit List I'm pretty sure we can assume he'll come after all of us as well," he turned to Alfred, "after all, an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind,"

"Well I'll kill him next time..." Alfred muttered darkly, tugging at Francis; indicating they should go back to their dorm.

Govert followed with Belle behind him.

Ludwig looked down at Kiku's list again, letting Feliciano read it under his arm.

_Alfred_

_Berwald and Tino (?)_

_Arthur_

_Antonio_

_Lili and Vash_

"What about those two other Scandinavians?" Feliciano muttered, "you know, near England's place?"

"Mathias and Norge?" Kiku looked thoughtful, "I suppose when it comes to Max, those two were the ones that really drove him to Jason in the end."

* * *

><p>"Mathias, I'm really not happy with this..." Aisu finally managed to shake his brother off to sneak to the library to speak with the nation that had supposedly beaten him up.<p>

"You don't want your brother to worry do you?" The Dane muttered, closing the book he was 'reading'.

Aisu sighed, "you don't get it do you, he's already worrying; he doesn't know what made you want to attack me, and I'm telling you that's scaring him more than I'm sure the idea that a student beat me up would," he paused in thought, "besides, I'm pretty sure Tino and Berwald already know that you're not being completely truthful."

Even after thinking about it, Mathias shook his head desperately. "That time I got beaten up, I've never seen a look like that on Norge's face before..."

Aisu knew then that he'd have to tell Norge himself, without telling Mathias of course; that would only be stupid.

Without saying a word, he spun on his heel and began moving quickly through the library, out of the doors and on towards the dorms.

"What are you doing!" He briefly caught Mathias roar from behind him; he turned his pace to a run, it was lucky he had a head start, because he'd never be able to outrun Mathias fairly.

It was too late for any one to be in the halls to block their way; Aisu only had what he was as a nation to rely on.

"Population three hundred nineteen thousand and sixty two" he muttered to himself "-sixty three." Every muscle in his body was pounding. "Size, One hundred and three thousand squared kilometres," that was all he had to go on; his country was a little bit bigger that the Dane's.

Calling on the size of that tiny country in the sea, he felt a burst of energy; he was almost there.

Mathias seized the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"You were going to tell him!" The Danish nation spat, his face red, eyes blazing in fury, "I'm doing this to protect him!"

"Well you aren't doing a v'ry g'd job at it," Aisu let out a thankful breath when Mathias released him. Berwald had a firm grip on both his arms; however much Mathias struggled he couldn't get lose.

"What's going on out here!" Norge burst from their dorm, Tino behind him looking shocked. The Norwegian looked between the three nations, his eyes turning to glare at Mathias, "still at it!" He hissed.

Mathias opened his mouth then shut it again, continuing to struggle like a child in the Swede's vice-like grip.

"Are you going to tell him, or are we?" Berwald muttered, "cause we've j'st 'bout had enough."

Now Norge looked closer he could see Mathias' face was streaked with tears, still trying to fight against the inevitable.

"Can someone tell me what this is all about?" Norge stepped closer; he was a little worried they'd wake all the other students, but if there was some doubt in what Mathias had first told him then he wanted to know it.

"Tell him!" Aisu shouted. He probably had just woken all the other students in the hallway up.

"I didn't beat your brother up..." Giving in, Mathias hung his head low, "I told you that so you wouldn't get worried..."

For a moment there was silence. The other students both human and nation alike were creeping out of their rooms; Ludwig was looking absolutely furious.

"Du idiot!" Norge shouted, taking hold of Mathias' face and kissing it, "hvorfor i all verden gjorde du fortelle meg noe annet!" _Why on earth did you tell me otherwise! _

Mathias looked shocked. But it didn't last long.

"You two in here now!" They could hear the strain in Ludwig's voice to keep himself level – and even then he still sounded pretty angry. "I'll speak to you three in the morning" he muttered, glaring at Tino, Berwald and Aisu.

Shiftily Norge and Mathias made their way to the German's dorm, aware that all eyes were on them.

The moment they were inside the dorm, Ludwig slammed the door shut.

"Was zum Teufel glaubst du tust!" _What the hell do you think you're doing! _He shouted, forcing himself to lower his voice when Feliciano put a hand on his arm, "Vor der menschlichen Studenten als auch!" _In front of the human students as well! _

Ludwig only ever spoke to the others like this in German when he really was angry. It was clear that Mathias and Norge had understood him.

"We're sorry..." Norge murmured, "It was just solving a problem we've been having..."

"Problem?" Feliciano pushed past Ludwig, glancing at the two of them carefully,

"What sort of problem?" Gilbert joined the discussion.

Looking a little taken aback, Mathias and Norge glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should explain," The Norwegian pushed Mathias forward, "I'm not really sure what's going on myself..."

Drawing a deep breath, Mathias knew he had to tell all now. "Of course I recognised that bastard!" He growled under his breath, "he looks just like him!"

"Who?" Gilbert pressed, taking over while Ludwig was still recovering from his rant.

"I knew something was wrong with Aisu so I snuck back that day during break to see what was going on..." He closed his eyes painfully, "...I-I would have done more, but you know how big the guys on the football team are..."

"Football team?" Ludwig pricked his ears up, "that guy Alfred was talking about is on the football team..."

Mathias shrugged, "I don't know who you guys are talking about so I can't confirm it; I don't know this guy's name, but I know who he looked like..."

"I know who you're talking about..." Antonio interrupted, his fists trembling, "you all saw him at the game; I suppose you had to look closely, or really know what he looked like from a …. close angle to recognise the similarity..."

"You mean, Jason's not the only one with family in the school..." Shaking his head, Ludwig narrowed his eyes, "now I think our worst fears are completely assured; I want a meeting right now, go and wake the others up and bring them here."

About ten minuets later thirty-five nations were huddled into the small dorm. These midnight meetings were certainly becoming a lot more crowded than they'd been last year.

Russia and Belarus looked like they'd just got in and were still fully dressed; most of the others looked like they'd settled down for the night, dressed in their pyjamas or dressing gowns.

"We now have three members we know to be involved in this plot" Ludwig began the meeting, "we have this Marianne, Scott, and unnamed member of the football team," he looked to Antonio, Mathias, and Aisu for help.

"Tall" Mathias began,

"Well built" Aisu added,

"Dark hair, relatively good looking" Antonio finished, remembering that image he'd seen in the assassin's mind the day his boss had been shot; was that all part of their plot too?

"I-I know him..." Arthur blushed as he spoke, not quite catching Francis' eye, "he... um..." Looking embarrassed he trailed off,

"Spit it out!" Gilbert snapped, not really in the mood for ramblings now.

"When I first became The Student Counsel President, he came to request more practise time in the gym; b-but the times he wanted were ridiculous, during lessons, or times when other clubs were using it, so I turned him down..." But Arthur didn't look like he was finished, "this guy is just as unpredictable as Max was... He hit me then kissed me and asked if a good fuck would change my mind..."

Francis and England's brothers were on their feet in an instant.

"You said no right!" Francis demanded, seizing Arthur's shoulders and shaking them.

The Brit's face turned to one of irritation. He knocked the Frenchman round the head with the back of his hand, "of course I said no you git!" He snapped, "what do you take me for!"

Francis immediately regretted what he'd done when he saw Arthur wince. Although he was walking, Arthur's body still hadn't completely returned to normal. Francis swore that was the last time he was ever going to pull a stunt like that.

He saw England's brother's exchange glances,

"Does this mean you two are getting on again?" Robert asked, ignoring the stares of the other nations that were making Arthur blush.

"Y-Yeah, he's explained everything to me," the younger Briton brother shifted uncomfortable.

"We've also found a list that suggests they are targeting certain nations" Ludwig changed the subject quickly, turning his head to Lili, "we believe that you're on it. We believe any nation that personally did them wrong while they were here they are planning on picking off first..."

"Neutral or not I am going to kill them!" Vash didn't care what his boss had said before this school year; he would never let anybody harm Lili, "Verdammt bastarde!"

"From now on we're going back to travelling in a group; no nation gets left in a class by themselves, goes out to town by themselves, or anything of the sort..." He looked uncomfortable, "apart from Belle who has volunteered herself to keep an eye on their movements..."

There were a few mutters from around the room and a look in Belle's direction.

"I think he was using me to cause a disturbance and possibly to try and get information, but I can use this against him," she turned to Ludwig, her eyes desperate, "but I really don't believe he knows what he's really getting into; he certainly didn't seem to know I was a nation,"

"That's because they're sneaky" Govert argued,

"Matthew," Belle spun round to face the Canadian, "was Scott ever sneaky?"

Truthfully, Matthew shook his head, "he was a horrid piece of work, but certainly not the brightest..."

"But he still must have some idea as to what's going on" Alfred interrupted, "if he has the girl's names on a list."

Kiku handed the list round the room for the other nations to look at. When it got to Gilbert and he saw the note next to Eliza he smirked, "quite right."


	20. Contact and Drowning

"You think it's fine with just the two of us?" Although Arthur wanted to be alone with Francis after the short amount of time they'd spent away from each other, he also didn't want either of them to get hurt.

"Two's fine, besides you'd never choose a date right in the centre of town, that's where they'll be looking for us." Francis was rather excited, Arthur's last date had been magical; he couldn't wait to see where they were going this time.

Arthur was leading him towards the docks, near the old abandoned boat yard.

"Watch your step," the old spring in Arthur's movement had returned this morning, the lovely excitable steps that always looked to Francis like the Englishman were dancing.

He stopped right by an old pier, looking down at the sea below with his arms outstretched.

Although this place certainly wasn't as beautiful as the waterfall, there was an odd feeling about it that Francis liked. It was quiet, and smelt of the refreshing sea breeze that he missed so much about home.

"Do you like it?" Arthur smiled, indicating Francis to join him by the edge, "It makes you feel like you're the last people on earth, just looking out over the world,"

"That's a bit of a disturbing thought" The French nation grinned, moving to stand next to his lover,

"Really?" Arthur looked confused, "...I suppose so" he admitted, "but it's quite beautiful too..."

"Arthur!" Francis barely had time to move between the sound of crumbling earth and the moment it broke away from the edge. He shoved Arthur to the side, unable to move himself before the ground gave way.

He must have hit his head on the way down because everything went black.

"Francis!" The Brit was scrabbling around on the edge, panic stricken, "Oh God I can't swim! Help! Somebody help!"

Why did he have to choose to come here. He couldn't swim, he felt so useless; Francis was going to drown and it was all his fault!

Suddenly somebody whipped past him out of nowhere and dived of the side into the icy cold water below.

Scrambling down to the small about of shoreline about two meters below, Arthur waited with baited breath. "Please, Please, Please" he prayed.

Sure a nation couldn't die by drowning, but if they could only hold so much air in their lungs; every time they came back to consciousness they wouldn't have enough air to give them energy to swim to the surface.

Then, to his relief; a boy reappeared, supporting Francis above the water; swimming back to the shoreline.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Arthur had never felt so much gratitude to a human before, he swore when he got back to London he was going to ensure this kid had anything they wanted.

He waded out to the shallower depths to help the boy pull Francis back to shore.

The other boy was drenched and coughing, shaking his head at Arthur in a baffled way.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He spluttered, falling to the ground the moment they were on dry land, "it's dangerous."

"We're really, really sorry" Arthur apologised – and he meant it too. "We won't come here again."

"The rocks down there are lethal if you don't watch where your going on the way down, I'm surprised your friend didn't hit his head on one."

Arthur said nothing, but he suspected Francis probably had hit his head on one which was why he hadn't swum back up. Now touching the back of Francis' head, he could feel a cut that was beginning to dry up with the help of the salt water.

Lying Francis out on the floor, Arthur pressed down with all his might in a single movement on Francis' chest.

The taller nation coughed up a mouthful of seawater onto the sand, gasping for air; clutching at Arthur's hand.

"A-Arthur, you can't swim?" he muttered, his eyes wide and confused; twisting his neck painfully as the wound in his head healed.

"He saved you," he helped Francis to sit up, pointing out the blond haired boy that had come to Francis' rescue.

Arthur felt Francis tense, he nodded stiffly at the boy.

The boy blinked in sudden recognition.

For a moment the two just stared at each other. This completely baffled Arthur; he'd never seen this boy before in his life.

"I'm really sorry about him" Arthur apologised, "he's usually very friendly, I'm sure it's just the salt water..."

"Scott" Francis muttered. He had only briefly seen this boy before when Matthew had pointed him out to him in the yard; he was surprised Arthur didn't. After all this was the boy Alfred had been trying to kill when Arthur stopped him.

He saw the Englishman's eyes flash for a moment, but he didn't change his expression, or his attitude.

"If it wasn't for him you'd probably still be at the bottom of the sea," Arthur tried to make him see a reason to be grateful,

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been here in the first place!" The moment he said it he realised he'd gone too far, "non, non, sorry, I shouldn't have said that; it is a beautiful place, thank you for showing it to me," he looked up again at Scott, forcing himself to smile for Arthur's sake, "thank you."

Looking pleased, the Brit helped him to his feet, also beaming at Scott.

"Thank you again, if there's anything we can do for you..." Francis clamped his hand over the Englishman mouth, pulling him away slowly.

"Don't promise things to someone we know is trying to kill us!" He hissed, leading Arthur back in the direction of the town,

"Belle didn't think he knew it all" Arthur protested,

"But he knows something; maybe he knows who you and me are, and maybe that was so you'd offer to do something for him!" Francis pressed his cold lips to Arthur's forehead, suddenly becoming aware he was soaking the English nation as well.

"I'm sorry" Arthur mumbled, "I was just so scared when you fell..."

"I know Cher. Come on lets get back and change before we get ill" Francis smiled, catching Arthur's hopeful look, he shook his head, "we are definitely not having sex until I am certain you're fully recovered from last time."

"You treat me like I'm about to brake..." Arthur pouted, becoming slightly irritated; though admittedly his hips still did hurt a little,

"That's because that's what it feels like," Francis smiled lovingly at him.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" Govert asked her for what felt like the hundredth time since she'd agreed to spy on Scott.<p>

"Of course I am" she muttered, she'd agreed to go out with him today, and begin her mission when school started again, "I'm going to see if I can get the name of his football captain first..." Catching the Dutch nation's worried face she leaned forwards to kiss him, "I'll be fine, and if I sense I'm not I'll stop okay?"

"Okay" he agreed, bending his hand gently into her hair to deepen the kiss.

"How cute!~"

"Antonio shut up!"

Govert glared at the other two that were sitting close by at another table.

It seemed like Lovino was taking the travelling in larger groups thing seriously. He had been dragging Antonio around after them all morning.

"Why don't you go with your brother?" Govert suggested, sighing deeply and rubbing his temples, "surely you get on better with him?"

Lovino scowled, "yeah, but that means I have to watch him and the potato bastard make out every ten minuets, and honestly I'd prefer you two over that!"

"There's no need to be rude Lovi~" Antonio smiled, fixing his hand around the Italian's, kissing it delicately, "I can understand if they don't want us following them..."

"I'm doing this for you!" Lovino hissed, lowering his voice, "I-I don't think I'd be able to protect you on my own."

For a moment Antonio looked stunned. Why did the Spaniard have to be so oblivious all the time. Didn't he understand that he may be one of the nations on this so called 'Hit List'?

Then he grinned again, "I can take care of myself too Lovino, you don't need to worry about me."

But Lovino just couldn't believe that. Sure Antonio was fine when he knew what was going on, and he was attacking, it was if someone surprised him...

"Fine," Lovino got to his feet, "but we stay where it's busy okay?"

"Okay!~" Antonio beamed, jumping up, giving Belle and Govert a cheery wave over his shoulder, letting his boyfriend drag him from the café.

When they were out on the street again, Lovino heard Antonio let out a long sigh. "Lovino, you really don't need to be so protective..." He was only trying to reassure the Italian, but he knew he'd take it the wrong way.

"I know you're getting annoyed by me, right!" Lovino looked ready to burst into tears.

Hurriedly Antonio shook his head, "No, no, you just look like you're exhausting yourself, I don't want you doing that for my sake."

Hanging his head shamefully, Lovino knew he couldn't promise to anything, but he would try for the Spaniard's sake. After all, he knew Antonio must be getting irritated by his behaviour, whatever he said.

Sensing a look of depression around Lovino, Antonio skipped ahead, beaming back at the Italian nation. "Come on Lovi, lets go see a movie or something..." He was cut off when someone knocked into him, sending the Spaniard to the floor.

Controlling his anger, Lovino rushed to help Antonio up rather than hitting the dammed bastard. He didn't know where the guy had gone anyway.

"What's that?" Lovino thought he caught sight of a scrap of paper clutched in Antonio's hand,

"What's what?" The paper was gone, Antonio's innocent green eyes blinking at him curiously.

"N-Nothing" Lovino stammered, a little embarrassed, "let's go see a movie then, but nothing cheesy like last time."

Feeling his heart thumping, Antonio placed his hand slowly in his pocket, feeling the crumpled paper that he'd stuffed out of Lovino's sight.

* * *

><p>"I..." Antonio felt embarrassed, calling his friends out at this time of night, but he knew he couldn't tell Lovino; and obviously not telling anyone had been causing trouble amongst the nations, and he didn't want to make things worse.<p>

The three friends were in the detention room with a single torch between them that Francis had brought; the other two didn't have a problem getting around in the dark.

Antonio shifted again.

"This had better be worth sneaking out for" Francis muttered, "Angleterre will kill me if he finds out I'm out and about with no excuse..."

"Here!" The Spaniard thrusted the scrap of paper at them, his hands trembling.

_A formal warning. We now have begun to realise our plan is beginning to surface in your small minds. So maybe now it is time we contacted you ourselves. You have keyed into (as far as we know) two of our footsoldiers, but we are not done yet. Everything is still running according to plan. Our organisation for ideas is larger than you think. We are not the only ones that think the world would be a better place without you._

_I have a feeling you are going to show this to your 'friends', so here's a few words to them._

_With my own theories and experiments I believe we have discovered a way of eliminating you permanently without any help from a nation. We won't tell you yet how it's done but I'm sure you will all experience it in turn._

_1. England  
>2. The United States of America<br>3. Spain  
>4. Denmark<br>5. Liechtenstein  
><em>_6. ? _

_A short 'Hit List' as we believe you've been calling it._

_Yours sincerely, Jason Thomas. One that suffered at the hand of a nation._

"This is sick" Francis muttered under his breath, looking up sharply at Antonio, "we have to show this to Ludwig and the others,"

"But Lovino will start worrying again..." The Spaniard protested, trying to snatch the letter back, but Gilbert held it out away from him.

"We all need to know this" Gilbert told him calmly, "it sounds like they're suggesting they have someone listening in on out conversations..."

"And we have a hit list," Francis took the paper from Gilbert, his eyes narrowing at the name at the top of the list.

"They're trying to frighten us and apply pressure..." Antonio suddenly smiled, "we can do the same,"

Gilbert and Francis looked at him doubtfully, "we don't even know where they are, and how would we do it anyway?"

Shaking his head, Antonio clapped Francis round the head, "what about their informants and 'footsoldiers'? You're the School Vice-President, and Arthur is the President, you two practically run the school."

Francis realised what Antonio was suggesting, feeling a wide grin pass over his face. "The Football Captain can consider his position terminated until further notice; we can put Scott in his place, that should start a civil war."

Looking excited, the Frenchman clapped his hands together.

"Shall we go back to our dorms?" Antonio suggested, knowing Francis wanted to begin plotting his revenge on the boy that had dared lay a finger on his boyfriend.

"Right!" Francis was off in an instant, sprinting into his dorm and shaking Arthur awake.

"W-What... What's going on?" Arthur mumbled, pulling the covers over his head, swatting Francis away, "'m tired" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Changing tactics, Francis slid his hand under the duvet, finding the place he was looking for, and grabbed. Hard.

"Francis!" The Brit practically exploded from bed, looking absolutely furious; waking Matthew and Alfred up in the process. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I need to talk to you," Francis continued like nothing had happened, "Antonio got a letter from... them..." He didn't mention Jason's name, "they've given us a warning and a hit list, Gilbert's showing Ludwig now, but we can act against them," he hoped the Englishman wouldn't notice the details he'd skipped over.

"What can we do?" Arthur sounded curious, but Alfred interrupted.

"Who's on the Hit List?" Francis turned to glare at him; though he supposed Alfred should know he was second on the list.

"Francis?"

The Frenchman didn't miss the tremble in Arthur's voice. He'd have to tell him now.

"You and Alfred's names are the first two on the list" he admitted, "but don't worry, they can't get at you, either of you." He pulled the Brit into a tight comforting hug, motioning for Alfred and Matthew to join them.

Usually Alfred would just scoff at something like this. The fact that Francis suddenly found Alfred huddled with him, Arthur, and Matthew, meant that the United States of America was very frightened.


	21. Trusting

"Would somebody please explain to me what's going on!" The door to the school council room was thrown open almost exactly on que; The time the football team's practise was scheduled.

"What is going on?" Arthur looked up innocently, not showing his relief that Francis was with him this time; he didn't want that boy all over him again.

"What's all this I hear about me being replaced with Scott!" The dark haired boy demanded, slamming his fist down on the table, "you can't just do that!"

"I think you'll find we can," Francis smirked, holding up a sheet of paper for the boy to see, "we have the ability to move anyone's club positions around if we don't believe they are performing up to scratch,"

"But we won our last game!" The boy was in outrage, narrowing his eyes at the two nations. Francis and Arthur simply kept on smiling formally. "Do you have a bone to pick with me!" He muttered darkly,

"That sounded like you were threatening us?" Arthur could tell by Francis' tone that he was heartily enjoying himself.

"Maybe I am," it was clear the boy now knew that the nations had figured out who he was. He cast a look at Arthur, licking his lips thoughtfully. "I hear that you've broken your end of the deal?" He grinned, looking at Francis again, "we may move in quicker than we thought we would..."

Before Francis could open his mouth, Arthur stamped on his foot behind the desk.

"That's all sir" he dismissed, digging his heel harder into Francis' foot, until the dark haired boy was gone.

"Mon pied sanglant!" _My bloody foot! _Francis howled when Arthur had released him, "What the hell was that for!"

"We have to keep the pressure on, we can't let them intimidate us," he cast a long look at Francis' protesting face, "I knew what you were about to say when he threatened me."

For a moment Francis looked ready to deny the Brit's conclusion, then he sighed throwing his hands up, stalking back to his desk.

"Francis~"

Why did Arthur have to start approaching him with that voice? Francis slammed his head down on the desk; looking up only to find the Brit leaning across it suggestively. "Arthur we're not having sex, it's the middle of the day..."

"Never stopped you before,"

"We have classes this afternoon" the Frenchman finished, jumping when he realised Arthur had already discarded his blazer, and was undoing his shirt.

"We don't need to have sex" Arthur coaxed, moving round the desk to where Francis was sitting, "just relieve some stress..." He kissed the Frenchman, moving his body closer to his. He knew Francis was about to give in.

He felt the Frenchman lower his mouth to his open shirted chest; leaving red marks as he went, swirling his tongue around the Englishman's nipples, palming his hands against Arthur's chest.

The Brit was breathing heavily, biting his lip to prevent the moans that were fighting to be heard.

"You can't!" For the second time in five minuets the door was thrown open. Scott paused, realised what the two were doing, and backed out again quickly.

Blushing deeply, Arthur gave Francis a quick peck, re-buttoning his shirt in all the wrong button-holes, and hurrying to the door.

"S-Sorry you had to see that" he apologised, pulling Scott from the hall back into the council room, "that was my fault..."

Scott didn't look like he cared. "Why did you put me as head of the football team! Elliot is going to have my guts!"

"So that's his name..." Francis pulled out his pen, taking note on a blank sheet of paper. "Fils de pute. Faire un geste sur mon copain-t-il!" _Son of a bitch. Make a move on my Boyfriend will he! _Francis began muttering darkly to himself.

Remembering how grateful he was to this boy, Arthur patted him awkwardly on the back. "Between you and me, I think you'd make a better captain, the other members of the team seem to like you a lot more, and you know what you're doing." This wasn't a lie; Arthur remembered seeing him at the game.

"I know, but Elliot... he'll kill me..." Arthur felt his heart going out to this boy, he really could see what Belle meant; he didn't sound like he really knew what was going on. Arthur was also interested in this Marianne, it sounded like she didn't really want to do this either.

"If he does anything to you, we'll come down on him like a ton of bricks" the Brit promised, "we don't want to see you get hurt,"

In the corner of the room, Francis scoffed. Arthur glared at him.

Looking a little calmer, Scott nodded, "You promise?"

"I promise on my word as a gentleman..."

Francis was practically sniggering now.

"Thank you," Scott moved swiftly back out of the room; able to sense the tension building up between the School council President and his Vice-President.

"What do you seem to be finding so amusing back there!" Arthur demanded, the moment Scott had closed the door.

"First of all Arthur, you have to remember that he's one of the bad guys, and you sound like you're trying to help him?" Francis cocked an eyebrow, "you aren't seriously trying to help him are you?"

"He saved your life!" The Brit snapped, "You don't even seem to be grateful. Don't think I would have dived in there and brought you back up again!"

The temperature in the room dropped as the Frenchman frowned, his eyes narrowing at the Brit, "he didn't know who we were until after he pulled me out" he argued, "he isn't any better than the rest of them; he beat Matthau up last year remember, and he was part of that gang that took on Mathias!"

"Last year Francis!" The Brit snapped, "humans have a shorter life expectancy than us, a lot can change in a year!"

"Why do you care so much about him!" Francis was moving slowly towards Arthur like a predator. When he was mere inches from the Brit he let out a harsh whisper, "would you rather be fucked by him than me!"

"What!" Completely shocked, Arthur shoved the Frenchman away from him. "What are you talking about! The reason I'm so grateful to him is because he saved your ass!"

"So grateful you'd do anything to return to favour!" Francis hissed, pressing his knee between the Brit's thighs. "You're mine Arthur, never forget that!"

Pulling away, Francis marched back to his desk, carrying on with his work like nothing had happened.

Arthur remained against the wall near the door where Francis had left him.

"I-Is that all I am to you?" His voice trembled, "something you can claim. French bloody territory!" He touched his mouth where just a moment ago the Frenchman's lips had been so lovingly pressed to his. "I thought I was more than that to you..."

Francis had an inward struggle going on in his head. On one hand he wanted to rush forward and comfort the Brit; but on the other he needed to make Arthur see sense; and speaking to him nicely obviously wasn't working.

Arthur too looked like he was waiting for the usual apology, when it didn't come, he turned his head; rubbing his eyes quickly.

"I'm going to class" he muttered, throwing open the door and leaving.

Of course Arthur was special, nobody had ever meant more to the French nation. But he was frightened, Arthur seemed to trust too easily. He was like a child being offered sweets by a total stranger.

Sighing he got to his own feet, he would make up with Arthur in class.

* * *

><p>Govert tried to ignore Belle's flirting with Scott who had turned up late back to class after football practise. Govert had heard something about the plan Francis and his friends had made last night; he expected Scott's punctuality had failed due to that.<p>

"So are we going out at the weekend?" Belle smiled, "I really enjoyed last week..." She fluttered her eyelashes at him; fully aware all the boys in the class were seething with envy- Govert included.

"Sure" Scott beamed, "there was this lovely restaurant I passed on the way back to school yesterday, we could go there,"

"Sounds great," Belle felt her eyes sparkle, she was still finding it hard to believe that Scott knew too much about what he was doing.

She felt Govert flick his hand against her leg under the table when she leaned forwards to plant her lips on Scott's. She twitched her leg away from him, though the touch had aroused her; and she'd much prefer to be touching Govert than Scott, but she had a part to play.

Scott either had to be oblivious or he was a brilliant actor. Belle could feel the eyes of Lili, Eliza, Govert, and Gilbert fixed on the two of them.

She only separated from Scott when the teacher entered, clapping her hands together for silence. Giving Scott a final peck, she sat down next to Govert.

"Sorry" she muttered, knowing how painful that must have been for him.

The Dutch nations said nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on the teacher; his hand drifting back onto her leg under the desk, lifting it to her thigh and up her skirt.

She stared at him with a stunned look, but said nothing; trying to turn her attention back to the teacher, while his hands squeezed around her thigh.

Quickly, she took her pen in her mouth to prevent her aroused gasps, hoping no one noticed what Govert was doing to her under the table.

At the back of the room, Gilbert's ears pricked up.

"Looks like those two are getting up to something naughty" he smirked at Eliza,

"How can you tell?" She asked, peering herself and Govert and Belle that looked like they were just paying attention to the lesson.

"I'm friends with Francis; there are some things you just pick up when you're around him," he caught Eliza's disproving look,

"I'm sure there are lots of people Francis could introduce you to that you'd be sure to pick something off."

Grinning, Gilbert knocked his pen off the desk onto the floor under the desk.

He smirked, bending down to retrieve it, licking the bottom of Eliza's leg while he was there.

"Sie klingen verdächtig meine Liebe?" _You sound suspicious my love? _he smiled, clutching at Eliza's hand, "Wer hätte berühren eine Hure, wenn sie dich haben?" _Who'd touch a whore when they have you?_

Lifting her eyebrows, Eliza couldn't help but smile, "was that meant to be a compliment?"

"Didn't it sound like one?"

"Absolutely" she released his hand, her own moving to rest above his vital regions over the trouser material, "try using it to chat up another girl, at least that way I'll know who she was."

Ignoring the teacher's loud protests as she realised what they were doing, he pulled her into a deep highly sexual kiss, practically pressing her onto the desk.

"Get out both of you!" The teacher snapped, "you can both have detention tonight!"

Gilbert shrugged, lowering his voice to Eliza, "Let's hope Antonio and Francis are on their best behaviour today, I don't want them to disturb us."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk to you," Arthur turned his head away from the Frenchman, still looking hurt by Francis' comments back in the Council room.<p>

"I didn't mean it Arthur, you know that; of course you're important to me, it's because you're the first and only person or," he lowered his voice so he was practically mouthing it, "...Nation, I have ever felt like this about, I'm really..." He trailed off, looking for the right words,

"Over protective?" Arthur suggested, "obsessive?" He looked ready to list more.

"You're the one who was willing to do anything for a guy who fished me out of the ocean," Francis smirked, "and who practically threw themselves at me only forty-five minuets ago."

Arthur flushed a lovely pink, "fine, I get the picture..." He glanced up at the teacher, trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"October's begun cher" Francis smiled, "do you want to come to Paris for Christmas?"

"That's a little way off..." Arthur muttered, the blush still fixed to his cheeks,

"Ah, but I want to know now" the Frenchman grinned, "so you can't back out later,"

"Like I would. Fine, of course I want to spend Christmas in Paris."


	22. Revenge?

The days passed, and the weeks passed.

Belle continued to date Scott; while shagging Govert secretly in places like the library cupboard at night. Arthur and Francis continued to think of ways to make life difficult for Elliot and Marianne, though Arthur stayed more passive than the Frenchman.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

Since that threatening letter nobody had been bothered; all the nations were getting on well, it was almost like everything was going back to normal.

"They're just trying to lull us into a false sense of security," Alfred had told Matthew the week after the Halloween party, "we need to stay on alert."

But it seemed Ludwig and Alfred were the only ones still on red alert; even Francis had become less enthusiastic about assigning Marianne to every after-school help activity.

"Maybe we scared them off" he smiled hopefully, when Arthur closed the folder Francis been looking at concerning Elliot's grades. By this point it was late November.

The time of year when everybody was getting excited about Christmas and going home to see your families.

"Your mummy must be missing you Feliciano" the girls in his class cooed, patting the Italian's head affectionately. Avoiding the question, Feliciano smiled,

"I'm going to Ludwig's for Christmas" he beamed, knowing full well that this would distract them.

The girls all squealed, falling into fits of giggles.

"What are you doing Feliciano?" Ludwig pushed through the gaggle of girls with Kiku behind him, staring nervously around at all the girls.

The group of female students fell even deeper into giggles on the arrival of Ludwig.

"What have you been telling them?" Ludwig narrowed his eyes suspiciously,

"That I'm coming to yours for Christmas, do you think we'll be able to sleep in the same bed?" The Italian blinked innocently at him, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the side of Ludwig's face.

Blushing, Ludwig glared at the Italian. This was one of those situations when Feliciano was perfectly aware of what he was saying and how much it would embarrass the German.

"Have you two ever..." One of the girls smiled, unable to continue because of the giggles that had broken out again,

"You mean that stuff, oh yes, Ludwig's really rogu_gh_," he was cut-off when his stoic looking boyfriend clamped a hand round his mouth, pulling him away from the girls, trying to block out Feliciano's confused comments,

"have I been naughty?"

Planting Feliciano outside of the room, Ludwig landed his head on the smaller nation's shoulder, "what are you doing this to me for?" He practically wailed; Feliciano could see the tips of his ears were bright red.

"Cause I like it when you're all emotional" Feliciano smiled, backing away so he could see Ludwig's bright pink cheeks and wavering eyes, "It's sweet~"

"You're meant to be the sweet one" Ludwig muttered, bending down to kiss him fully in the mouth, grinning a little into the kiss, "Oh, and to your question I'm sure we can share a room, my boss won't suspect anything, you've always been like that."

Feliciano shivered, enjoying the feeling of Ludwig's warm breath as he pulled slowly back from the kiss.

"Why can't we tell our bosses?" The Italian asked, this time truly innocent of the situation.

"...Because..." Ludwig began trying to think of the right way to explain it, "...Can you imagine if Francis or Arthur's countries found out about them, you know how racist they can be about each other..." He fought for another example, "what about Alfred and Matthew, Alfred's bosses want him to go out and seduce wealthier nations,"

"And you?" Feliciano stared at the ground, his disappointment obvious to the German.

Ludwig didn't want to have to say it, but he knew he had to or Feliciano would just keep pestering him. "My boss is a bit like Alfred's, he wants me to be free to... 'deal' with nations he considers important..."

The Italian clenched his fist, "am I not important?"

Taking Feliciano's hand quickly, Ludwig made him face him, "Of course you're important Feliciano, you're very important; human's are stupid and don't live long, they couldn't understand the way I feel about you..."

"I'll play that back to him..." Ludwig and Feliciano snapped their heads up.

Elliot was standing in the hall watching them, showing them a tape recorder in his hand, "human's are stupid eh?" He smirked, "just you wait and see what we've got planned for you."

Ludwig reduced his blue eyes to slits, moving in front of Feliciano.

Elliot just laughed again, "you think you're better than us? You're like an animal, thinks its protecting something just by standing in front of it?"

"I'm just standing here so Feliciano can hold me back if I make a lunge to kill you" Ludwig growled, only half telling the truth.

"Ah yes, you nations are good at that sort of thing I hear; of course I don't know myself but my cousin's friend, he knows all about what you can get up to," licking his lips, Elliot pointed down the hall where Francis and Arthur could be heard arguing loudly about the Napoleonic Wars. "He wants revenge on that cute green eyed one."

Having finished what he was there to say, Elliot turned around and began walking back down the hall to his own classroom.

"Revenge?" Feliciano shivered, looking up at the German; he remembered the time between the world wars when all Ludwig could think of was how he was going to tear France to shreds after what he'd done to him in the Paris Peace conference.

"What's Arthur done to make Jason want revenge on him?" Ludwig thought allowed, thinking back. Honestly speaking it wasn't like he was strapped for choice. Arthur had required more cover ups in the recent years than any other nation in Europe, maybe the world.

He had a habit of losing his temper and going predator on the people of whichever country he happened to be.

Of course they'd had to cover it up, after all Arthur wasn't the only one.

Ludwig sighed, he remembered the times when he'd lost it during the second world war and just opened fire in the middle of Berlin with his revolver.

But nations simply couldn't get away with what they used to.

Maybe it was wrong they covered these things up, but what other choice did they have?

This was why Feliciano was important to Ludwig, and why all the nations needed somebody. It kept them calm, made them feel more human.

"Let's go back to class" Feliciano whispered, taking Ludwig's hand and guiding him back through the door into the classroom.

It was the first contact anyone had had from that group in a month. Ludwig just couldn't forget that threatening look in Feliciano's direction. Were they waiting?

* * *

><p>"Come on, Napoleon was a brilliant commander!" Francis snapped,<p>

"Maybe so, but he was a terrible leader!" Arthur argued back.

The other students in their class were watching them argue like a one would a tennis match.

"He actually tried to invade Russia," Arthur started laughing, giving an evil smirk, "I bet it was freezing; I heard that the men's buttons froze to their coats, and loads got Frost bite..."

"He still got France an empire," Arthur didn't miss the tremble when Francis said France; he was trying to refrain from saying 'Me'.

"By invading his neighbours!"

"He would have invaded England to if that bastard hadn't have gotten the upper hand and attacked in Trafalgar Square when he was in Russia," Francis was grinning, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like hell he would! England hasn't been invaded since 1066, the..." He broke off, knowing he'd walked right into Francis' trap.

"By the Normans wasn't it? Now part of France, and I believe they were still under the French nation's territory,"

"Well I...I mean England never let that happen again!" Francis and Arthur were head to head now. The teacher had long since given up trying to teach them anything. "In fact he saved the French nation's sorry ass twice!"

"Ah oui" Francis smiled, "what was it, during the invasion of France... And what was the other?"

"During that bloody French revelation, the reason the English nation went in was to save that vain bastard from that cursid thing! I mean this Napoleon tried to hack his nation's head off!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You know I didn't know that" Francis whispered, lowering his voice. Arthur and Francis sat back in their seats again, "thank you for telling me that."

Arthur was unable to stop himself blushing, "well you should have known it... Idiot."

The teacher did stand up to protest when Francis suddenly lunged forward kissing Arthur full on; making the girls giggle and boy's roll their eyes.

They managed to swindle their way out of a detention by making up an excuse about a Council meeting that needed to be held urgently.

The bell rang for break.

All the students gave up on studying, rushing outside to enjoy their short amount of time in the yard.

It hadn't snowed, but everybody was still hoping for some before Christmas.

"Arthur," Ludwig interrupted Alfred's joke about the blond that walked into a building, looking a little frantic.

"What's wrong?" Francis waved his hand at Alfred, making him shut up for a moment, "you look really pale..."

Feliciano appeared by Ludwig looking equally as worried, "Arthur have you ever met Jason before?"

Silence.

"What!" Arthur snapped, advancing on the terrified Italian, "Of course I haven't, at least not before I came here!"

Ludwig pulled the Brit firmly away from Feliciano, "Arthur there are a lot of people that could hold a grudge against you."

Ludwig watched the English nation turn a furious red, aware that any nations that had been listening to the conversation were looking at him.

"Yeah, but I've never met any of them before," he lowered his voice, but it still sounded like a hiss, "why should he be any different!"

Francis put a hand on Arthur shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"I don't know, but Elliot just told us in the hall that Jason was trying to get revenge on you!" Ludwig snapped, keeping his own voice quiet, "I just want to know why he would want that!"

"Arthur...?" Francis had joined the interrogation, "this does sound important..."

"Bloody Europe!" Arthur spat, "why can't you all just GET OUT OF MY FACE!" He shouted suddenly, loosing his temper, "It's not like I'm the only one that ever needs a cover up!"

Alfred and Matthew lunged forward, covering Arthur's mouth and pulling him back.

"Watch what you're shouting!" Alfred warned, whacking Arthur round the back of the head.

The return reaction was Arthur punching him round the face, storming away from all of them.

Francis hurried after him.

"What are you going to do?" He pulled at the Brit's hand trying to stop him, "you can't do this Arthur, please."

The Brit stopped, looking back at Francis with calmer eyes, "you said please?" He sounded amazed, "you never say please to me..."

"I'm saying it now cher," Francis kissed the hand he was holding, "let's go back and hear the rest of Alfred's joke."

The Frenchman released a breath of relief when Arthur nodded slowly, following him back out into the yard.

Ludwig spoke a silent prayer of thanks when he saw Francis returning with a more controlled looking Arthur.

They needed the Christmas holidays; it would be nice to get away for a few days and just let things settle.


	23. Coming to a close

_Author's note: Wow, Update crazy today. But I wrote a load of Chapters last night, and I want to get them posted. Prepare yourself very soon for an awful lot of Fruk!~_

"Why can't you come to Ludwig's for Christmas!" Feliciano wailed onto Kiku's shoulder, "They have Christmas sales in Germany too you know," he blinked hopefully.

"Sorry Feliciano" Kiku smiled, "Maybe I'll come round on boxing day, but my boss has some stuff I need to look over first," The Japanese nation sighed, that was the problem being at school almost all year; your holidays were filled with work from your bosses.

Alfred, Wang Yao, and Kiku's bosses seemed to be particularly strict about this rule. It was the only point when he truly envied the European Union nations; they were the richest trading block in the world, Kiku believed this was mostly down to the fact they could split all the work between them.

They were stood out in the front yard with the other students waiting for their lifts to the airports to return home for the holidays.

Antonio was crying on Lovino's shoulder, while the Italian tried not to look upset; they weren't allowed to spend Christmas together because their bosses didn't see anything necessary about it.

Matthew was kissing Alfred, adjusting the American's scarf in a worried fashion every now and then. "You'll come and visit the moment your finished working right?" He was asking, pausing when Alfred pulled him into a full tongue on tongue kiss,

"I'll be there by Christmas don't worry" he smiled reassuringly, pulling Matthew's woolly hat over his eyes, laughing at the Canadian's spluttering.

"This is me," Matthew noticed his car pulling up by the gates. He was surprised more of the students weren't suspicious about them. Of course attending a boarding school all the student's families were reasonably well off, but the nations were all being picked up in Rolls-Royces.

"I will come to see you the moment I'm finished with work" Alfred promised, hurrying after him, giving him a last, longing peck on the cheek.

Arthur and Francis moved in to keep Alfred company, now his preferred company had gone.

"You'll be finished in a flash" Arthur assured him, "you never did your paperwork properly anyway,"

Alfred gave a small noise of protest, making Arthur and Francis smile.

"Do you remember that Christmas at Alfred's when we were all living together?" Francis smiled fondly, slipping his hand into Arthur's.

"The one when me and Matty were little," The American laughed nostalgicly, "you made a brilliant Christmas dinner, even Arthur had to admit it,"

"You and Matthew got so excited" The Brit laughed, "I can still remember you running around in the hall at six in the morning, trying to wake me and Francis up."

Alfred pulled a pout, "well you slept separately in rooms at opposite sides of the house,"

Arthur raised his eyebrows, giving Francis a sideways look, "for a very good reason Alfred,"

"You wound me cher" the Frenchman smirked, "but you were very tempting..."

Alfred sighed, shaking his head when Arthur and Francis seemed to fade out into each other's eyes, "you were actually doing that stuff when me and Matty were kids!" The American practically shouted, bringing the European nations out of their daze.

"Of course not!" Arthur shouted back almost equally loudly,

"He was in denial for a very long time" Francis explained, earning a slap round the head from the Brit.

Glancing over his shoulder, Alfred spotted his own car; waving to Arthur and Francis before hurrying towards it.

"I miss those days" Arthur sighed. It had indeed been a brilliant Christmas all those years ago.

"Come on" Francis tapped him on the shoulder, "there's our ride."

The driver gave the two nations a long look when he saw Arthur and Francis coming towards the car, but he said nothing; it was not his place to comment.

Inside the car, Francis indicated he wanted the screen up between the passengers and driver. Again the man driving the car shook his head, but rolled the screen up all the same.

"You really do make it obvious we're up to something" The Brit smiled, feeling Francis' hand sneaking onto his leg, and along inside his thigh.

"We're not doing anything... Yet," Francis suddenly swept his hand between Arthur's legs. Instinctively Arthur closed his legs, trapping the Frenchman's hand.

Francis smirked, stroking Arthur's blushing cheek with his free hand, kissing him tenderly; feeling Arthur beginning to relax his legs.

"We can't do that in the back of the car" the English nation muttered, "then they'll definitely know what we've been up to _Ugh!_" Arthur bit his lip quickly when Francis' hand managed to unzip the front of his jeans, and stuck his hands down them, groping him through his boxers.

Undoing his own seatbelt, Francis began pressing the Brit against the side of the interior of the car. "I'll tell them it was me, don't worry" the Frenchman whispered, nipping on the shell of Arthur's ear, making him moan. He could already feel a dampness in the Englishman's boxers.

"I-I suppose we could..."

Suddenly there was a screech, sending Francis flying forwards off Arthur with a yelp.

He pulled himself up, flexing his neck; a visible head wound already soaking up to nothing.

"What's going on?" He rolled down the window. One of the other nation's cars was in front of his, he couldn't see anything.

Suddenly Gilbert shot from the car with, Feliciano and Ludwig behind him.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig exclaimed, peering round to what ever was in front of the car.

Francis motioned Gilbert to the window, "what's going on?"

"Some idiot just ran out in front of our car and just stood there holding up something," Gilbert shook his head, not looking very sympathetic, "I don't know what he was playing at." Peering over Francis' shoulder, Gilbert smirked and nodded at Arthur who was zipping his jeans up again.

Arthur pushed past Francis and Gilbert, opening the door, stepping out to see the damage.

"It's not a pretty sight" Ludwig warned when he saw Arthur coming; he was holding Feliciano back in the car.

"We've seen worse I'm sure" Arthur shrugged, moving to stand beside Ludwig; then he realised what the German had meant.

The body was indeed smashed beyond comprehension; but splattered in blood, and just about readable was a cardboard sign that had been thrown to the side in the collision.

_Enjoy life while you can. Your time is heading for its close._

Ludwig and Francis knew the humans wouldn't really know what it was about, but it was perfectly clear to them. Both nations narrowed their eyes, glancing back at the others.

Some nations further back were getting out of their cars to see what was going on, along with a few people.

"He just ran out..." People on the street were muttering,

"I've called an ambulance," Eliza pushed past Feliciano, and Ludwig's hand; also getting out of the two German brother's car, "they'll be here soon, we should go round,"

"But he's all over the pavement!" Gilbert exclaimed, then lowered his voice, "besides the people may think we're unsympathetic,"

"But he ran out in front of us!" Ludwig argued. He still struggled with emotions like sympathy, especially if they were people he didn't even know.

Eliza and Gilbert hushed him, pushing him back in the car with Feliciano.

As Arthur ran back to the car, he spotted Sadik getting out of the one behind. The Turk had multiple face wounds – He probably hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. Like Francis' wounds his were beginning to heal, but maybe not quickly enough for him to be seen in public.

The Brit opened his mouth to say something, but Heracles had just shot forwards; he'd been approaching the accident. He shoved the Turk back in the car and slammed the door, standing in front of it for a minuet, then throwing it open; hitting Sadik round the head.

"Are you stupid!" He demanded, kicking the Turk back again, "wear a seatbelt bastard!"

Heracles' usual passive face was back when he passed Arthur, simply shrugging at Sadik's behaviour.

"What's Ludwig looking so distressed about? It's unlike him to feel sorry for a human..." Francis opened the car door for Arthur.

"That road kill had a message for us" the Brit replied, "Enjoy life while you can. Your time is heading for its close" he recited.

Francis thought for a moment, then shook his head, "stupid people, they should know that they can't kill a nation."

Arthur nodded, letting Francis pull his head onto his lap and stroke his hair, but he still had a worried look on his face.

"What if they've found a way?"

Francis chuckled, "they're humans Angleterre, they're stupid."

Arthur sat up, looking at his lover with a worried expression, "you underestimate them too much France" he sighed, using the other nation's country name, "they're stupid only when they contemplate what they think is good for the world..."

There was a jolt as a row of engines sprang back into life. The ambulance must have arrived and moved the body.

"Christmas Arthur, let's stay happy" Francis smiled weakly, knowing the previous mood had gone.

"I need a shower when we get to yours..." Arthur shifted uncomfortably, "and I'd like to change when we get to the airport, thanks to you my boxers are all sticky!"

* * *

><p>Feliciano knew Ludwig was looking uncomfortable. He'd told the other three about the message.<p>

"We'll be fine Doitsu" Feliciano tried to comfort him, "we have the rest of the days after Christmas to think about it, can't we just enjoy what's going on now?"

The Western German looked round at the others and forced a smile, kissing Feliciano softly, "you're right, I'm sorry..."

"So cute!~" Eliza exclaimed, pulling out her sketch pad and scribbling away, "can you two just hold it for a moment..."

"Stop drawing perverted pictures of my brother and Feli!" Gilbert protested, glancing at the picture then flying back in shock. "W-What are you doing?" He stammered, looking horrified.

"I just wanted the pose" Eliza smirked, "what's wrong with it?"

"You know full well!" Gilbert snapped, his pale cheeks reddening, "how could you even pair the awesome me with...with that prat!"

"You mean Roderich?" She asked innocently, "don't worry you're still seme,"

"That's not the point!"

Feliciano and Ludwig left the other two to their arguing.

"So what did you get me this year?" Ludwig smiled,

"I can't tell you," Feliciano pulled a face, "it's a surprise!"

Ludwig laughed, having a feeling that whatever Feliciano had gotten him, it would come with complementary white flags.

"I know what I want you to do for me," The Italian smiled suggestively, holding Ludwig's hand a little lower.

The German smiled, almost leaning across Feliciano on the seats, "Does it have to wait till Christmas?" He whispered, mouth centimeters from Feliciano's ear.

They didn't even notice Gilbert and Eliza had stopped arguing.

"Those two have no decency" Gilbert shrugged, laughing, "unlike the awesome me!"

"The one who first shagged me in the school yard against a wall?" Eliza raised her eyes, "you have no sense of decency, believe me."

The Eastern German glared at her, then grinned eagerly, "But it was awesome sex right?"

* * *

><p>Antonio opened his mobile and shut it again, glancing out of the window at the passers by. He'd already phoned Lovino twice since leaving the school to ask him how he was. The last time he'd phoned, Lovino had told him not to phone back and keep repeating the same message.<p>

It was lonely without the Italian or any of his friends beside him.

Antonio had forgotten what it was like over the school term to be on your own like this.

Usually he'd go to Lovino's for Christmas, or he'd come to his. But because of the assassination attempt, Antonio was pretty sure he'd have a lot of work to do when he got home.

The assassination attempt, that car accident...

Were people really ready to go this far to get to them?

Antonio knew he and the others had done things that were wrong and cruel, some of them very recently. But it was because they were part of a race that had lived all through its country's history. It was hard to change from the bloody battles to peace again. It seemed that just as you were getting used to one, another would come along and force you to change again.

They only had the final exams of this year to go, and then they would return back to their countries and to the old freedom they had previously enjoyed. They'd never have to bother with bastards like Max or Jason again.

The memory of Max made him wince.

The nations were the only ones that knew about what Max had done to him; his boss had no idea. Meaning that he was always asking Antonio to entertain people he knew were dodgy, then not understand why he'd crumple into a heap if they tried to touch him.


	24. Christmas in Paris

"Welcome home Monsieur France," a servant greeted them at the door, taking Francis' suitcase and coat; only taking Arthur's because of the warning look the French nation shot him.

"Sorry about that Angleterre" he sighed, "that one's just particularly bad,"

Arthur nodded to reassure him, "Don't worry, I remember him; I'm sure you've had to put up with worse when visiting me." The two smiled at each other for a moment, before moving further into the house.

Glancing around quickly to make sure they were alone, Francis pressed a kiss to the back of Arthur's hand. "I just need to check in with my boss, you go ahead to 'your room'."

'Your room' referred to the bedroom with a joining door to Francis' that Arthur hadn't used since they'd started going out, and even before that during a storm or war, he'd snuck under Francis' covers knowing the Frenchman wouldn't push him away.

The Brit nodded, turning round to follow the servant that was carrying their suitcases.

Francis watched him go, licking his lips joyfully, thinking of all the time they would have together tonight.

"Is that you France?" He heard his boss calling from inside his office.

Although his boss didn't live here, he still had a study where he'd lecture Francis every now and then about maintaining a respectable apperance, and that so-and-so's boss was angry that he'd slept with their nation while at the world summit.

His boss was sitting behind his desk, playing nervously with his fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Francis quickly closed the door behind him. Of course he wanted to be with Arthur, but if something was going on, he was sure the Brit would understand.

The man sitting behind the desk wouldn't quite meet his eye, "...We've been hearing rumours..." He began, looking thoughtful at how to continue.

"Rumours?" This didn't sound too serious.

"About you and the English nation..."

Francis felt his stomach plummet, this was what he boss was looking so uncomfortable about?

"It...Well..." Clearing his throat, Francis' boss looked at him for the first time since he'd entered the room, "...There's nothing going on, right?" He almost looked like he was begging for the answer he wanted.

"No" Francis answered quickly, feeling uncomfortable about having to lie to his boss.

The man breathed a sigh of relief, "all's good then."

Francis almost began arguing about this final statement, but just managed to hold his tongue, while fighting back a glare. Why should it be so awful he was dating Arthur!

Then his boss snapped his glance up again at Francis, "what's he doing here then? We don't have anything to discuss with Britain..."

"We're friends," Francis gritted his teeth; he could not lie about this, "is there a problem with that?" He almost fixed his boss with one of his intimidating glares.

The poor human looked a little taken aback, "No, n-nothing at all, I'm just surprised..."

"Is that all?" Unable to keep the irritation out of his voice any more, Francis turned his heel when his boss didn't reply.

How dare he question him about something so personal that didn't effect his country, what did it matter what he did if it didn't effect anyone else!

Grumbling to himself he headed back into the hall and up the grand staircase to his room. He wondered whether Arthur had been asked something similar by his boss; Francis was sure Arthur's brother's wouldn't keep something like that a secret from their boss.

He'd just pushed the door open to his room when he heard a crash from Arthur's room next door. Without a moment's thought, Francis rushed through the joining door linking the two bedrooms.

Arthur was pressed up against the wall by the door looking horrified; at his feet was the servant that had brought up their suitcases.

Even from this distance Francis could tell the man was still alive, evident by his heavy breathing and furious noises; but that wound on his head would need seeing to.

Arthur's own hand looked like in had been bleeding, but was healing so quickly Francis couldn't be sure.

By the Brit's feet was one of the expensive vases from the renascence that Francis had stolen from Italy, lying in hundreds of pieces on the wooden floor.

Hurrying towards them, Francis bent down beside the man, checking his head. It looked like Arthur had used spectacular control, most people Arthur hit with something like that would be dead or at the very least, unconscious.

"The English Bastard hit me!" The servant exclaimed, glaring up at Arthur who was still pressed to the wall and looking ahead, "send this pig back to where he came from!"

Francis soothed the man, helping him to his feet and out into the upstairs landing where a maid hurried forward to relieve Francis of his burden. He gave her orders to take the servant downstairs and see to his head before withdrawing back into Arthur's room, closing the door firmly behind him.

"What happened Cher?" He sighed, shaking his head; it had been a while since Arthur had last attacked somebody.

"H-He..." Arthur blinked rapidly, "He told me he knew what I was up to, and that he had a right mind to tell your boss about it. I-I ignored him..." Arthur swallowed, "so he started telling me that you'd never f-fuck me if I was the last living thing on the planet..." He shook his head to clear it quickly, before returning to his side of the story, "he saw that what he'd said made me flinch a little, so he kept on... He was saying such horrid things and backing me further against the wall...So I tried to grab for that vase, but it slipped...It hit him anyway, but not as hard as I would have done..."

So this was why the wound hadn't been as bad as Francis had first anticipated. He didn't want to have to ask Arthur what the man had been saying to him, so simply pulled the Brit into a comforting hug, letting him cry into his chest.

"It's okay..." Francis hushed him lovingly, wiping a tear from those wonderful green eyes, "I won't leave you alone again."

Sniffing, Arthur blinked at him, "what did your boss want?"

Francis felt himself tense, he knew Arthur felt it to; because the curious look instantly turned suspicious.

The Frenchman guided Arthur to his bed, sitting him down.

"He'd heard rumours about me and you, he just wanted to be sure they weren't true..." He smiled a little, "well I _told _him they weren't true, and I think he believed me."

Arthur took this better than expected.

"My boss has asked me the same thing, and Norge told me his boss had questioned him about Mathias too," he shook his head sadly, "why can't they all just leave it...?"

"I don't know," Francis stood up, stretching; it was already quite late, but he wanted to be sure all the servants were in bed, and his boss gone before he and Arthur got down to anything serious.

"What do you want to do tommorow?" Arthur lay back on his bed, flicking his shoes off lazily,

Grinning, Francis crept along the Brit's form, simply holding himself above his lover.

"I was thinking a nice restaurant beneath the Eiffel Tower, then home again..." He winked, smirking a little when Arthur blushed. "Tonight I'll make us something, then we can spend all night in each other's arms," he knew the English nation hated cheesy comments.

"Shut-up" Arthur grumbled, slipping out from underneath Francis, "just don't make anything with frogs or snails, okay?"

"Okay" Francis smiled, getting up again now that his prey had escaped. Remembering the promise he'd just made about not leaving Arthur alone, he indicated the door with a tilt of his head, "do you want to watch me cook dinner, just to be sure I don't add anything like 'frogs or snails',"

Arthur looked thoughtful, then nodded, "_just_ to be sure you don't put frogs or snails in it."

Entering the hall none of the other servants looked at Arthur with a distasteful look. So not all French people were like that.

Following Francis down to the kitchen, the two nations bumped into Francis' boss at the bottom of the stairs. He gave Arthur a half nod, and kissed Francis on both cheeks, before waving and heading out the door.

Francis was one of the few nations that although he employed servants, he never had any in the kitchen. Arthur himself preferred living alone, and only had one maid who cooked and cleaned a few of the rooms for him.

Perching on one of the stools, Arthur sat back comfortably to watch the Frenchman do what he was best at (except for sex of course).

Francis retied his hair to make sure it was all out of his face, before beginning. Arthur loved watching Francis cook; it was one of the few times Arthur saw that look of deep concentration on the French nation's expression. His hands worked magic that even Arthur could never hope for.

He wasn't sure what Francis was making, but it already smelt delicious. It took all Arthur's effort to ensure his mouth didn't start watering.

The next hour passed in silence; the Brit knew better than to talk to Francis while he was cooking, and just sat, watching in wonder.

When Francis pulled the finished result from the oven, he wouldn't let Arthur see. Smiling at the sound of the Englishman's stomach.

"Patient mon cher" he smirked, sweeping Arthur into the sitting room in the direction of the coffee table, "go in there and wait while I add the finishing touches."

Groaning with hunger, Arthur obeyed; kneeling down patiently by the coffee table waiting for his dinner.

He looked up eagerly when Francis at last opened the door with two plates in his hands, laying one down in front of Arthur, and another down for himself.

"Poulet, Bon Appetite" he presented. But it wasn't chicken like Arthur ever made it; it looked so perfect that it couldn't be the same type of bird that Arthur snuffed in the oven every now and then.

Francis always watched him take the first bite, eyeing him carefully for his reaction.

The Brit raised the fork to his mouth, taking a slow bite, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. "It's perfect" he concluded after swallowing the meat, "you try some." Arthur plucked another piece of chicken from his plate with his fork, and leant forwards.

Francis grinned opening his mouth. The chicken was indeed very good if he didn't say so himself.

It was rather peaceful sitting with Arthur in the sitting room eating dinner. Much more peaceful than he would have thought it would be two years ago.

"Why is it you can cook so much better than me...?" The Brit chewed on his fork looking bashful, "Last time I cooked for someone they ended up in hospital with food poisoning..."

"You're good at other things" Francis assured him. Thinking hard. The Englishman was definitely good at war, but he was sure that nowadays that didn't go as a complement. "You're good at assuring everyone of how in charge you are" he offered hopefully, relieved to see Arthur smile,

"everyone except you," he pushed his finished plate to the side slightly, shifting closer to the French nation on all fours,

"Of course" Francis purred, "that goes without saying." He bent down slowly, catching Arthur's lips with his own, pulling the Brit onto his lap, deepening the kiss into a wild tangle.

When he pulled back to suggest they head to his room, Arthur's top shirt buttons had already been torn open.

They laughed silently as they hurried through the house, trying not to wake up any of the sleeping servants.

Francis pulled Arthur into another kiss outside his bedroom door, manoeuvring them through it, kicking it shut with his foot; already beginning to pull off the Brit's clothes, scattering them in a trail leading from the door to his large four-poster bed.

He pressed the Englishman into the silk sheets, leaning back to admire the sight for a moment.

Arthur seemed to find this terribly amusing, "do you get turned on or something seeing me like this?" He smirked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Without saying a word, Francis flicked out his hand to run it along Arthur's arousal, causing the smaller nation to moan loudly, clutching at the sheets and closing his eyes. Feeling the wetness of Francis' tongue join his hand.

"God, you bastard~" Arthur breathed in heavily, already feeling himself beginning to pant. He knew Francis wouldn't be as rough with him as he was the last time they'd had sex, especially if he was hinting at them doing it again tommorow.

Feeling himself being groped, Arthur tensed, trying to hold his cum in for a little moment longer. He always felt like he was letting Francis down when he tired so quickly. As much as he hated to admit Francis had been right, he knew he wasn't as strong as the Frenchman or a lot of other nations physically. It made him blush with embarrassment even now to look down as she his small thin body.

"Come on Arthur, don't worry," it was almost as if Francis knew what he was thinking. He applied a little pressure with his tongue to the tip of the Brit's length.

Arthur gasped, feeling himself release into the Frenchman's mouth, lying back on the covers with his legs slightly spread for what was to come next.

"We can use lube this time" Francis grinned, leaning across to his bedside table and pulling a tube out, lacing the substance onto his fingers.

Lifting Arthur's leg he inserted one finger, while bending down to fleck his tongue over one of Arthur's aroused nipples, nipping it gently.

The Brit gave a small cry of pain and enjoyment, feeling Francis' second digit press inside of him, spreading and widening his entrance.

Surprisingly though, Francis didn't touch his prostate, withdrawing his fingers and positioning the English nation on his lap. "Just wait mon petit lapin" he grinned, kissing Arthur deeply, feeling the Brit's hands immediately wrapped in his hair, holding him closer.

Placing his hands on Arthur's hips, he helped Arthur to find his pace, before ramming suddenly and hard against his prostate.

"More!~" Arthur craned his neck to kiss the Frenchman's jaw, happy to hear him groan softly, "again, Francis~"

Obeying, Francis jerked again and again in the same place, laying Arthur down on the silk sheets, rutting harder and faster, listening to the Englishman's stubborn ecstatic cries of enjoyment.

But he hadn't forgotten what had happened last time when he'd gotten carried away with himself. Francis smiled down at the Brit, knowing his fingers and toes were clutching at the silk for support.

He only had to hear Arthur let out his name to release inside of him.

Francis fell down beside Arthur, pulling him close to his chest. He wondered if he should shut the curtains; the city of Paris was very bright at night. But Arthur smiled, using Francis' help to sit up and glance across at the wall sized window.

"Paris is beautiful" he admitted, pulling the blankets round his body for warmth; Francis sat up as well, pressing his body to Arthur's,

"oui" he agreed.

They may have sat there for longer, but a sudden knock on the door made them jolt back to their senses.

Exchanging a quick panicked look, Arthur shot under the covers, pressing his body even closer against Francis' side, hoping whoever it was wouldn't notice him.

"Are you okay?" It was that servant from earlier, "I thought I heard some noise?"

"I was doing private things" Francis narrowed his eyes, hoping this would be enough to get rid of the man without him checking in on Arthur's room.

The servant looked embarrassed, backing from the room hurriedly, muttering his apologies.

When Francis was sure he was gone, he pulled Arthur back from under the cover, hugging him round the waist, breathing in his wonderful smell from his neck.

"That was a close one, I'm all excited again now," Francis smirked, pressing his arousal into Arthur's back, "what do you say to one more time?"

Smirking, Arthur turned, wrapping his arms around the Frenchman, and pulling him down on top of him.

"Sure?" Francis was regretting his suggestion, Arthur already looked tired, but he knew that determined look the Brit was wearing meant he wouldn't take no for an answer.


	25. New Attire

"You guys better hurry up, and Feliciano get to your room sharpish!" Gilbert burst into Ludwig's room at about half six in the morning jumping on the bed, "Eliza overheard our bosses talking about sneaking into our room in the morning to see if the rumours were true."

He was practically pulling Feliciano out of bed, chucking his shirt at him, dragging him from Ludwig's room and to his own, before separating and rushing down the hall to his own room.

Feliciano's sleepy head fought to process what was going on. He climbed into his own bed, snuggling under the covers; still half asleep.

He heard the door open a few moments later. Feeling a pair of heavy eyes on him, he tensed instinctively; being ready to run if he had to, but it was okay, the door was closing again.

So Gilbert had been right...

He lay around in bed for a little longer, trying to get back to sleep but found he couldn't. He was too cold without Ludwig's arms wrapped around him. How could anyone be expected to sleep alone!

Stretching, he sat up, scratching the back of his head. Eliza always got up early, maybe he'd go and see her.

Even when Feliciano had been a child he could remember Hungary sneaking out of her room early in the morning. He'd seen her once and came out to watch her training; but she'd begged him not to tell Austria what she was doing because he wouldn't approve.

Gilbert certainly didn't mind her training, in fact he sometimes joined in; but judging by the state he'd been in that morning, he was probably speaking to his and Ludwig's boss at the moment, trying to clean up the 'misunderstanding'.

"Fuck das! Was zum Teufel glaubst du bist zu spielen!" _Fuck that! What do you think you're playing at! _Feliciano heard him shouting as he snuck through the house to the garden, Gilbert sounded absolutely furious.

Like he'd predicted Eliza was outside doing press ups. She smiled when she saw him approaching. "Morning Feli, do you want to do press ups with me?"

Predictably, Feliciano shook his head, "maybe another time," he yawned, "when it's not so early."

Eliza nodded, understandingly, seeing Feliciano's slight limp as he walked, "my hips hurt to" she smiled, "but not nearly as much as Gilbert's head" she laughed, "he will not be trying that again tonight."

Outside the house Eliza and Feliciano could both hear shouting coming from inside; it sounded like Ludwig had come downstairs to demand what was going on as well.

"They really are against the idea of nations dating unfavourably aren't they..." Feliciano sighed, "apparently Ludwig's boss wants him free so he can chat up more important nations..." For a moment Feliciano looked sad, then he smiled and started laughing, clutching at his sides and bending over.

"What's so funny?" The Hungarian looked at him carefully, wondering if the Italian had finally cracked.

"I just imagined Ludwig trying to chat up Alfred!~ Can you imagine it?~" Feliciano began laughing harder, "that would be an awkward sight."

Eliza felt her lip twitch, then she was laughing as well. She was trying to imagine Ludwig doing the same thing with Kiku and Wang Yao, but found it was too awkward to even imagine to hard.

"What are you all laughing about?" Gilbert strolled out into the garden; from the shouting it was clear Ludwig was still arguing. "Not laughing about the awesome me I hope?"

"Can you see Ludwig dating Alfred?" Eliza spluttered, "imagine the conversation. I can just see your brother's pained face,"

"You should see some of the nations my boss has been trying to hook me up with," for a moment Gilbert looked serious, then he was laughing along with them.

They all stopped abruptly when Ludwig left the house, rubbing his temple, and glowering at the all. "What are you all so happy about?"

They only had to look at him to begin laughing again.

"Don't do this at seven in the morning" the younger German begged, closing his eyes, "I've already got a headache..."

"Sorry West," Gilbert stopped laughing, his face stern again, "what happened?"

Feliciano and Eliza stood up straight, listening in as well.

"He told me that two of the other nations have been caught, so he was just checking up on us..." This was met with an immediate outburst from Eliza and Feliciano,

"Who was caught?" They racked their brains. Francis and Arthur never got caught doing anything, Mathias and Norge lived in the middle of nowhere, Tino and Berwald... Well their leaders had come to accept that one, Romano and Antonio were in different countries, and so were Matthew and Alfred; Feliks and Toris were fine even if they were found out..., Lili and Vash no one bothered to check on them, and Belle and Govert wouldn't try anything like that in front of their bosses. Who could it be?

Gilbert shrugged, joining Ludwig's side, "our boss wouldn't tell us, but I hope it doesn't mean anyone's getting pulled out of school..." He gave Eliza a small smile, taking her hand and pulling her for a walk round the gardens.

"What the!" She protested at first, then realised he just wanted to walk with her and relaxed.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, rubbing his head with his free hand, "I mean your not to stiff right...?"

Eliza blushed, she didn't know how to react to Gilbert when he was being sweet like this. "Yeah, I'm fine," she gave him a challenging grin, "I'm definitely up for another round!"

Gilbert laughed, making sure they were outside of the sight of the house before pulling her towards him, kissing her gently. She kissed him back, hands resting lightly on his shoulders; while his were on her back.

"You're such a softy sometimes..." She pulled away slowly, savouring his taste,

"Not Austria softy I hope?" He gave her a reproachful look,

"No, not that far gone" she laughed, kissing him again, "but it's cute too,"

"The Awesome me is not cute!" He protested indignantly.

Meanwhile, Feliciano and Ludwig strolled back inside the house.

"Do you want to go out somewhere?" Ludwig offered, "I mean to see Deutchland?"

"Of course" Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, careful not to hang on for too long, "I love Germany's country!~"

That evening

_Authors note: From here on for a few Chapters it is all just FrUk. Warnings for really M raited stuff to come._

"I thought we were going out?" Francis clamped his hand around Arthur's mouth, dragging him upstairs to where no one could hear them.

"We are, but we can't go out while we're recognisable otherwise everyone will just expect us to fight all the time" The Frenchman told him, pulling him through the door of his room and into the bathroom. "Right, look at me tell me what's most noticeable," he stood back, performing a spin.

Arthur laughed, looking hard, "Your French look I suppose" he shrugged, smirking at Francis' annoyed look.

"Fine, but what makes me look French? We need to look normal not stereotypical," he tugged at his hair, "maybe I should cut..."

"No!" Arthur protested loudly, swinging at the Frenchman before he could reach for the scissors, "you are ordered never to cut your hair!"

"I didn't know you were so fond of it cher," Francis looked a little taken aback but pleased to, "fine, tell me what else?"

Then a wicked grin spread across Arthur's face, he began approaching Francis slowly.

"Arthur...?" Uncontentiously Francis took a step backwards, "what are you looking at?"

Suddenly the Brit lunged at him, pulling something off the sink at the same time.

"We're getting rid of that stupid stubble!" Arthur smirked in the Frenchman's ear, pulling him over to the basin, spinning on the cold tap.

"Wait! No, this took me ages!"

But the job was over and done with before Francis could do anything about it. Arthur stood above him, looking rather pleased with himself.

The French nation felt around his chin where the stubble had been, it felt weird to have a smooth chin again.

"There" Arthur beamed, colouring slightly. He thought Francis looked a lot better without that awful chin stubble, why the Frenchman thought it was romantic he'd never know.

He then went to Francis' cupboard, placing the razor back beside the sink, and sorting through Francis' collection of hair ribbons.

Deciding on a sapphire blue one, he ordered Francis to turn.

The French nation obeyed, still too stunned to protest, plus the feeling of Arthur's hands in his hair was not one he'd usually interrupt.

"Now just try and wear something plain, not too tight fitting either," although Arthur would usually prefer his lover to be in his usual wear, if he didn't want to look like the nation of France it was impossible.

Recovering quickly, Francis glared at Arthur; he'd look in the mirror later.

"Now it's your turn," his own evil glint crept into his eye.

The Brit found himself pinned to the floor, with Francis straddling his waist, the razor Arthur had stupidly put down was in his hands.

"What are you doing with that!" Arthur covered his face with his hands,

"don't be alarmed mon amour, believe it or not I like your eyebrows, I'm just going to tidy them up a little; unlike some people I don't have to hack at another's facial hair."

Arthur did move his hands from his face, but he closed his eyes tightly; holding his breath as Francis flecked the blade carefully over his brows.

He only opened them when Francis was finished.

"Is that all?"

"Nope." Francis considered the hair, then shook his head, there was no way anyone could ever tame that bird's nest. But Arthur's eyes... Oh how Francis hated to suggest this. "Can you change your eye colour?"

Arthur tilted his head at Francis, flashing those wonderfully huge adorable emerald eyes, "Why, what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing!" Francis was quick to assure him of this, "it's just... They are one of your most notable features..."

"...Okay then..." The Brit breathed in, then began muttering strange words under his breath. Francis watched in amazement as Arthur's eyes slowly began to colour turquoise then blue like Francis' own. "The spell will only hold for two or three hours" Arthur warned, "If we're out any later than that I'll need to do it again."

Speaking honestly, Arthur looked really different with blue eyes, and less messy eyebrows (of course they were still thicker than average, but did not stick all over the place).

"How do I look?" Arthur asked shyly,

Snapping back to his senses, Francis smiled, "loving the brows, missing the eyes. What about me?"

"Much better" Arthur grinned decisively.

Then a delighted look cross the Frenchman's features, "Wait here" he ordered, leaving the Brit on the bathroom floor and hurrying back to his room.

Arthur could hear him muttering, rummaging through his huge walk in closet, obviously searching for something.

He returned about five minuets later a huge grin on his face and a bundle of clothes in his arms; they looked like they'd never been worn, in fact the waistcoat still had its label on.

"What are they for?" The Brit surveyed the clothes sceptically, especially when Francis placed them down beside him, and knealed so they were facing one another.

"You told me to change my clothes, so I'm telling you to do the same," he blushed a little, "I found these while I was out in Paris a while ago and thought they'd suit you, but I knew you wouldn't wear something that actually fitted you unless I had a good excuse..."

"What do you mean 'fitted me'!" Arthur crossed his arms across his shirt, the one that had needed to have the sleeves and bottom sewn back so it didn't look like a short dress.

"What size shirt are you wearing?"

"T-Twelve..." The Brit muttered, "British size!" He quickly corrected himself when he caught the disbelieving look on Francis' face,

"And trouser size?"

"Ten..." He paused, "...The belt keeps them up..."

Francis knew he had him, "Well here you go then, I measured you so I know these are to your size; you can let me borrow your clothes... Of course I'll have to wash them first... But they should be just a little too big for me, giving the effect you asked for."

"Do you think I have flees or something!" The Brit demanded, seemingly more moved by Francis' comment about cleaning them than his brilliant conclusion."

"No! They're just all crumpled, it looks like you never iron your clothes!" Francis put his hands up to defend himself against Arthur's hands, relaxing only when he felt the slaps stop.

Taking the moment of silence, Francis undid the buttons of Arthur's shirt, shifting the clothing off the Brit's body. Admittedly he'd never done this slowly before, and felt an odd sort of thrill in doing this. Notes for later on.

Indicating the Brit should stand up; he undid the zipper on the English nation's trousers. Catching him flinch, Francis smiled, "Oh yes, I got you new trousers too."

Once he'd managed to get Arthur to stand out of his trousers, Francis got up and stood back to admire the Brit.

Arthur was blushing all over, completely naked except for his white boxers. His hands limply hanging against his sides, twitching every now and then as if he was considering wrapping them round himself.

"A-Are you just going to leave me here to freeze?" He muttered, his cheeks turning an even deeper scarlet when he turned his face away.

Remembering why he'd just stripped his lover, Francis bent down to pick up the shirt from the bundle of clothes. Undoing the buttons slowly, keeping one eye on Arthur's body.

When he was done he helped Arthur put the shirt on.

"It's too tight" the Brit complained, even when it fitted perfectly over his shoulders.

"You're just not used to it" Francis assured him, fastening the buttons, and giving the Brit's chest a small kiss before turning to the trousers.

Arthur complained about these as well; trying every excuse in the book to avoid wearing them. But, like the shirt they fitted perfectly.

The last part of the outfit was the waistcoat.

He stood back when he was finished, and almost began to strip the Brit again; his stomach clenched.

The clothes suited Arthur so wonderfully, showing off every part of his body. Francis bit his lower lip, contemplating throwing in the evening out and just fucking Arthur right here and now, but he kept his carnal urges under control.

"I'll go Iron these" he said simply, moving as if in a trance out of the room with Arthur's old clothes under his arm.

When he was gone the Brit turned to look at himself in Francis' full length mirror on the bathroom wall; he almost fell back with surprise.

Of course his eye colour shocked him, but Francis had been right, his eyebrows were still thick, but they looked smoother and maybe a little thinner. But it was the clothes that made his heart almost stop; he'd never worn anything so tight fitting in his life, but it wasn't slutty either... Francis seemed to have chosen something that really suited him.

He glanced down at the floor, breaking eye contact with himself. Why hadn't Francis said anything about the way he looked? He'd just dashed off to sort his own clouting out.

Feeling awkward still standing in the Frenchman's bathroom, Arthur left, dragging his bare feet a little, maybe he should go and find some socks at the very least. Francis didn't seem to have a single carpet in his house except for the red one on the staircase.

Honestly it looked very nice, but pained your feet in winter if you weren't wearing anything on them.


	26. A mistake

**Warning: This chapter is really M raited**

Francis unknowingly sighed, finishing the ironing, and waving the clothes a little to make them look looser. He suppose dressing in larger clothes was okay as long as he was wearing Arthur's clothes.

He felt a little guilty; maybe he should have said something to the Brit before leaving. He'd really wanted to, but he just hadn't known what to say.

Glancing around, he quickly changed his clothes, tossing his other ones into the washing basket. He smiled, sniffing the shirt collar; it smelt exactly like Arthur.

The Brit had one of those terrible habits of wondering around when he got bored, Francis knew he'd better get back quickly before someone spotted Arthur looking like he was, because:

A. He didn't look like a nation any more, and Francis didn't want him to have to answer awkward questions.

B. His previous worry of someone attacking Arthur had been increased tenfold; after all who could resist someone like that!

Of course, when he returned to the Bathroom Arthur wasn't there.

The Brit was actually only next door in his room. He wasn't stupid enough to go wondering around when he knew he and Francis were meant to be sneaking out, undercover.

He heard a clattering from next door, and guessed Francis was about to set of on a rampage looking for him. At first, he was almost tempted to let him, but then he called through the shared door, "don't worry Frog, I'm in here."

Francis burst through the door, staring thankfully at Arthur who was sitting calmly on his bed reading one of his faerie-tale books.

"Are we going now?" The English nation looked down at his watch, "he wanted to be sure they had plenty of time together without being disturbed.

The Frenchman nodded, looking a little nervous, but excited at the same time.

He motioned Arthur towards his balcony, before glancing around hastily; judging distances.

"We're not jumping are we?" The Brit checked, joining Francis' side. His balcony was on the side over looking the alleyway; he'd always suspected Francis had done that deliberately.

Arthur had always been suspicious at first because he was the only nation that had a permanent bedroom in Francis' house. The others had always used the spare rooms... Or Francis' room, depending on what took them.

But he could see now that everything had been specially designed for him. It had a joining door with Francis' room, a bed not big enough to let him sleep with anyone he might want to invite back, and a view where he couldn't be seen.

Oh yes, Francis had definitely planned this room himself.

"We're going to have to jump, don't worry it's only two stories, and we can use the door on the way back in..." Francis knew this wasn't very convincing, but it was the only place they could jump from without being seen by anyone that wasn't in his room.

"Two stories Francis!" Arthur looked nervous, "even if we don't brake bones, that still looks quite painful... Francis?"

But the Frenchman had already hoisted himself off the balcony and landed underneath like a cat. He straightened up, winced; then smiled up at Arthur, "It's not to bad, come on, I'll catch you."

Knowing there was no going back now, Arthur clambered over the rail of the balcony, still clinging to it with white fingers, his heart in his mouth. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this, he couldn't...

A gust of wind caught him off balance, sending him tumbling downwards.

But like Francis had promised; he caught the flying Englishman in mid-flight with a grunt, and managed to steady him to the ground.

"See that wasn't so bad" he smiled, his hands still on Arthur's hips, "you've ruined my back, but at least you're okay."

The Brit made a 'Hmph!' noise, and stuck his nose in the air. "So where are we going to eat Frog?"

Grinning, Francis took Arthur's hand, pulling him out onto the streets of Paris, "just wait and see cher."

A few people looked at them as they passed by, but Arthur supposed that was more because they were two guys holding hands than the fact they were nations.

It felt wonderful to walk the streets like this, and not feel the looks of awe or distaste. Francis was free to kiss him in the street without the fear of them being recognised or seen.

Now, Arthur wished they'd planned to go out earlier, just so they could run around Paris in front of everyone's eyes, showing them how in love they were.

But Francis had booked the restaurant for seven thirty so they didn't have too much time to waste.

Laughing, Francis tugged him towards a small restaurant near the Eiffel Tower. Neither of them cared what passers by and the other customers thought.

"This must cost a packet" Arthur smiled, looking around at the splendour of the place, not to mention its location.

"An arm and a leg mon cher but they'll grow back," Francis winked as the waiter led them to a table for two in the back corner of the restaurant.

It was only then when Arthur realised where they were. They were sat right beside a disguised stain on the wall. The owners had obviously tried to have in cleaned off, but something like that was stuck as long as the building stood.

"Wasn't this a..." Arthur opened his mouth, but Francis hushed him, laughing softly under his breath, "they'll think you're lowering the standard of the restaurant if you start talking about what this place used to be," he smiled, "but we had some good times here, didn't we my love?"

"Not that I ever did anything" Arthur shrugged, remembering with a wince how the stain got on the wall.

"No" Francis agreed, "but you were always here to watch my back if my bosses came looking for me, I could never understand how you could resist those beautiful women... and men," he to was looking nostalgicly at the stain.

"Easily enough" Arthur lowered his voice, "there was only one citizen of France I was ever interested in," Francis grinned, reaching out a hand to stroke Arthur's cheek,

"was that one worth the wait?"

Arthur stuck his tongue out and said nothing, closing his eyes tightly, looking more distant than Francis had ever seen him look before.

"And that stain... What a fight," Francis smirked, "I believe that's your blood isn't it? You cursed it so it would stay there for all eternity to let people know... What was the phrase you used?"

"To let people know that you were a complete slut," The Brit lifted an eyebrow, "we were younger then."

_France was independent again. They'd driven the Germans out, the French nation and his government were free to return to France. Of course all the other nations were there to celebrate._

"_Come on Iggy, it's Paris!" America grinned enthusiastically, trying to stir his old friend into celebration, after all England was the one who had been working so hard for this day._

_But the British nation wasn't really paying attention, looking over America's shoulder distantly. At first America thought he was looking at one of his 'faeries' again, but as he turned he followed England's gaze to France, who was chatting up a few girls._

"_You're going to miss him aren't you?" America lowered his voice knowingly, giving his friend a reassuring smile. _

_For the last few years France had been living with England in London, and the Brit must have gotten used to his cooking, and constant flirtations. He was the only nation that didn't live with staff or family and friends. He'd probably gotten used to the company._

"_Of course I won't miss him!" England snapped, speaking loudly enough for France to hear him, "I'll be glad to see the back of him!" _

_With that, Arthur downed his glass of beer, and stormed outside. It was November, and they'd just retaken Paris a few days ago._

_England shivered, wrapping his arms around his cold body._

_Then he felt the coat dropped over his shoulders, and knew immediately who had followed him out, and what he was about to suggest._

"_Let's go to The Club Angleterre" France smiled, holding England's cold body against his warmer one._

"_Why, you know I won't sleep with anyone there?" England hated it when Francis suggested 'The Club' because it meant hours of watching France having sex with multiple people, and keeping guard on the door; paid for his troubles with a litre of beer every half hour._

_But he agreed anyway. Letting France keep his arm around his shoulders; he wanted this moment to be all the night was. But it always ended with Francis shagging some Parisian woman or man either in a dark club like this, or in his plush room in that house he'd just won back._

_It was the reason why England hated the conferences in Paris; because he knew he always had a room. A room right next to France's, where he could hear the sex going on in the next door. Sometimes with the other nations that had been at the conference._

_He was angry and upset at the Frenchman, but he wasn't sure why._

_The Club was where it had always been; just beneath the Eiffel Tower._

"_Ah! Good to see you Monsieur France, and your frigid friend, I expect you'll be paying the usual?" A smiling man greeted them at the door; somehow this place had survived the Nazis._

_France nodded, placing a wad of cash into the man's hands, who then stood back to let the two of them inside._

_A few visitors were already there, smoking things that even The Netherlands wouldn't touch; watching the entertainment strip and dance for them._

_England could see France had already targeted those he wanted to sleep with. He waved England towards the bar without a second glance._

_Why did he even bother bringing him, if he spent the whole night paying attention to somebody else?_

_Sometimes England thought he'd caught France looking at him between partners, but he might of course been wrong._

_Tonight however was not a normal night. It was the recapture of France; and the French nation had something big in mind._

_The nation of England tried not to watch as France indulged himself with multiple partners, paying them all equal attention and satisfaction. He was an expert._

_England found himself downing more pints than usual. He didn't care if France got caught, it was one of those nights where he just wanted to get pissed._

_Perhaps America had been right... He had gotten used to France waking him up every morning with croissants or crepes in bed; and those wonderful dinners. But it wasn't just the food; he'd miss the chats they had in the evenings beside the fire, discussing how they were going to smash the Axis and win the war._

_Hell! He'd even miss France being there so he could climb into his bed when something hadn't gone right in the plans, or there was another mass bombing in the centre of London. He'd miss how, whatever time it was, France would always wrap his arms around him, and comfort him till he fell asleep._

_Before he knew it, England found himself crying into his beer. It was so unfair!_

_Looking over tearfully in France's direction, the Frenchman didn't even look like he was thinking of those times they'd shared together over the last few years. No, he had his face stuck in some girl's chest!_

"_You fucking man whore!" Unable to take it any longer, England leapt to his feet, shouting across the room at France, "You fucking whore!"_

_The whole room went silent, as the people began to recognise not only their own nation, but also the one belonging to the country across the sea._

_England noted France's face; he looked livid. He'd even taken the time to put the girl down; pulling up his trousers, and glaring at the drunk Brit._

"_What did you call me?" His voice was dangerously low, not sounding like the usual France at all, "do you want to repeat that again?" He began approaching England slowly, gritting his teeth._

"_Whore!" England repeated, hearing himself choking back tears, "Whore! Whore! Whore! Whore!" He only stopped because France had seized him round the throat._

"_You show some respect to me when we're in my country!" France growled, tightening his grip. There were a few murmurs of agreement from around the club._

_If he could breath, England was sure he'd be blushing with embarrassment._

_The Frenchman dropped him to the floor, turning back to the group of people he was more interested in._

"_No I won't! What're you gonna do about it!" England was struggling back to his feet, massaging his neck. He didn't know quite what he was doing, but was sure it was the drink that was pressing him on._

_That was when France took hold of him again, dragging him to the back room of The Club, slamming the door behind him; though he knew everyone could hear them outside._

_"Now you're going to show me some respect, or I'm going to make you!" _

_England felt himself being thrown roughly down on the bed reserved for customers who wanted privacy. Francis was kneeling over him, hand still clasped round his throat._

"_What are you going to do!" Even now Arthur could feel his inner-self struggling to be heard above the anger and alcohol. This was stupid! Why was he challenging France while he was in one of his rages!_

"_You bastard!" In that moment England really started to panic. France was tugging at his trousers, grinding his hips down on Arthur's. _

"_Slut!" Why was he still continuing! He didn't want this! _

"_Show me respect!" France shouted, pressing down so hard that he was hurting, "I'll fuck you if that's what it's going to take!"_

_Outside the room, England heard a gasp from outside, and a few people beginning to mutter._

"_Y-You rape me and I'll never respect you," England felt himself draw in a deep breath, knowing France had stopped to think about it._

_Then the Frenchman got off him, still glaring, but he was turning away; going back._

"_That's right, run away!" He'd opened his stupid mouth again, getting up to gloat at his victory; only just having time to pull his trousers up again before France punched him, sending him spiralling into the wall._

_There was a loud crack as the plaster broke, blood spraying over the bright yellow walls. Still not thinking, Arthur tightened his fists, feeling the injury beginning to heal; he thrust one finger against the blood on the walls, muttering viciously._

_France could have sworn the blood turned black for a moment._

"_There that will be there for all time to show everyone what a slut you are!"_

Francis smiled, but Arthur was still shifting uncomfortably.

"I wish I could remember that night" the Frenchman smiled, "I was so hyped at the time I can't remember anything that happened from the moment you insulted me, to the next morning... I woke up in bed with a lot of people if I remember correctly; and you were there to tell me what had happened..." He trailed off. Was Arthur crying?

"Arthur?" Feeling his heart clench, he thought he saw a flash of something, and a scream; then he felt sick, "I shouldn't have brought you here..." He got up, "let's go somewhere else!"

The truth was he hadn't been here either since that night, which was probably why The Club had gone bankrupt and needed to sell. Arthur wasn't the only one that was beginning to remember what had happened.

"You didn't tell me the whole story the next morning did you...?" Looking back Francis could vaguely remember that pained look in the Brit's eyes in the morning, but he thought that had been down to the hard knock on the head.

"_There, that will be there for all time to show everyone what a slut you are!" England finished, __licking the wet blood from his fingers._

"_You arrogant, disrespectful sod!" France seized his wrist, "you just can't shut up when you're ahead can you!" He twisted his grip, feeling the Brit beginning to fight back. "You're proud and despicable, don't think I haven't heard what you've been doing to your colonies."_

_England felt his heart lurch, so they'd been unsuccessful in covering that stuff up._

"_I'm doing the world a favour by teaching The British gentleman some manners!" Francis' knee was between his legs, pressing upwards, making it difficult to breath properly. "Come on, show me some of that violence!" The Frenchman spat, "Do to me what you did in India 1919, or in Ireland to your own brother in 1916!"_

_England's eyes widened painfully. He'd been angry and upset, he was really drunk; why couldn't France just understand that was why he was saying these things?_

_He prepared himself for another punch, wondering if he could get away with cursing the wall for a second time, and was just concluding that was probably pushing his luck when he heard his shirt tear._

_France's nails were digging into his skin, drawing blood across his pale body._

"_W-What are you doing, get off me!" He kicked out, managing to break France's hold on him, making a break for the door. But France had hold of him again, lifting him off the floor and slamming him hard against another wall, pulling down England's trousers, and yanking at his boxers._

"_Please, stop!" England wailed, his tears falling faster than ever, "please, please, don't do this!"_

"_Then apologise!" France snapped, "apologise to me in front of those people and behave yourself brat!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do! I'll apologise, but that's it!" He felt this really wasn't fair, who did France think he was talking to!_

_The French nation slammed his forehead against the wall, drawing more blood, and biting down hard on the Brit's neck, feeling him cry out in pain. "You'll behave yourself and act accordingly! This is my country!"_

"_I've always treated you like this!" England protested, knowing it to be true. In the Napoleonic wars, he'd snuck into Napoleon's palace and called France 'A fucking shit who didn't know when he was beaten!' And France had simply told him to 'sod off back to his excuse for a country'._

"_Well maybe it's time for some change! I'll give you one last chance. Show me some respect!"_

"_I told you I wouldn't if you raped me!" England protested, knowing that had worked before, but he only had France slam his head again._

"_Nothing will have changed then."_

_That was when he felt such excruciating pain that Arthur thought his torso would split. Every thrust of France's hips made him wail in pain; screaming and crying for him to stop._

_There was a brief pause in which, France transferred them from the wall to the bed. Spreading England's legs with a violent jerk, slamming even harder into his tight entrance._

_England had his fists to his tearful eyes like a child, sobbing and choking back the screams that only drained his energy._

_He'd never believed France was actually capable of this. _

_How could he!_

"_Are you ungrateful for all the kindness I showed you when Germany was in your country!" England managed to splutter, feeling like his legs would break if France pulled them any wider._

"_Shut up!" France released England's legs reaching for a box on the table beside the bed._

_England felt his wrists handcuffed, and his mouth gagged. "You just keep those pretty eyes open and that dirty mouth shut!" The French nation hissed, resuming his rut, while England fought against the gag and handcuffs._

_He tried to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to displease France further. By now he was in so much pain that his pride didn't matter any more._

_The gag was cutting into his mouth, and France seemed unrelenting; it was then that England realised France could go all night._

"_You're enjoying this aren't you?" France smirked nastily, taking his erection with right hand and giving a horrid twist._

_England felt the gag bite into him as he tried to scream again._

"_You filthy hypocrite; and you called me a Slut!" He tightened his hold, cutting off the blood supply, and any cum that was trying to force its way out._

_When England thought he would explode, France released him, letting the Brit cum into empty air, before slamming harder than ever before inside him. Although he was still tense France had made enough space for him to move more freely inside the other nation._

"_I won't do it again, please France, I'll never do it again," England managed to loosen the gag enough for him to beg, "stop, please, please, stop!"_

_France's hips gave a twitch as he released inside the Englishman._

_England knew there was blood all over the sheets, but even when France untied him, he didn't want to look; he just couldn't._

_Before he left, France leaned close to England's ear, "there, I've tamed the mighty British Empire."_

_In too much pain to sleep, England thought over France's actions._

_It hadn't been France's fault... He'd just gotten his country back, he was scared someone was going to take it off him again. England hadn't understood, he hadn't been invaded since 1066, and it was certainly not with the violence Germany had taken France._

_So the next morning he snuck out and stole another man's trousers and shirt. His boxers were in bloody ruin so he'd have to get back to his room at France's house quickly so he could shower and change before anyone noticed the blood still seeping from his body._

_Outside France was lying on one of the public beds surrounded by women and men alike. His eyes flicked open when he saw England standing beside him._

"_Oh, Angleterre, what happened last night?"_

_He made France take him back in a taxi, then showered and changed before telling France the story up to the part about the stain on the wall. He didn't want France to feel bad, he didn't want him to feel bad._

**Author's note: I know, this chapter was cruel, really cruel. The reference to Arthur's virginity in the last story came from France telling Jason that Arthur had been innocent before Jason had touched him, this was only because France himself could not remember.**


	27. Caught

"This...I..." Francis felt himself choking on words after Arthur had told him the rest of the story. He felt sick; his face paling. How could he have done that and not remembered? But most importantly, how on earth had he even done that to Arthur!

"Is Monsieur okay?" The waiter had appeared with the menu, but Francis brushed him away, rushing from the restaurant, with his hand over his mouth.

Also feeling a little dizzy Arthur made his excuses to the waiter, telling him that seeing as Francis wasn't feeling so well they'd probably go.

When he stepped outside the restaurant, it was to find Francis being sick down one of the alleys. If only he'd chosen another restaurant. Why had Francis taken him here anyway? To the place where that had happened?

"It's okay Francis, I don't blame you..." Arthur placed his hand softly on the Frenchman's back,

"You mean like the way you don't blame me for what I did to you after your people killed Joan?" That memory only made the French nation retch again.

After that promise to protect his lover, he'd done so much damage to him in the past; even going so far as to rape him!

"Blame me!" Francis suddenly swung round, crying into the Brit's chest, "Blame me! Blame me!" He cried, "even better, Hit me! Kick me! Hate me! You should, after what I've done!"

Arthur was a little stunned to find Francis sliding down him onto his knees, crying hard.

"But I don't want to hate you..." Arthur ran his fingers through France's hair, "what's in the past is in the past; I burnt your lover, I invaded your country, gave you a hundred years worth of scars; we're both evils," his voice was soft and comforting, "but I could never hate you, the same as you could never hate me."

This only made Francis cry louder, but he was managing to speak now. "I took you here because I thought I could explain, but nothing can excuse that last bit!"

"Explain?" Arthur blinked, feeling the spell on his eyes beginning to ware-off. They were two nations once more, standing in the empty dark streets of Paris.

"When you're upset you drink" Francis sniffed, "when I'm upset I have sex; that was why I went there that night, I was upset because I had to leave you..." He struggled back to his feet with Arthur's help. "I always took you there because you're the one I really wanted to..." He trailed off, "...Just knowing you were there, being able to smell you watching guard outside, it was the only way I could even bring myself to enjoy the sex... When you weren't visiting I couldn't even have people in my room because I couldn't do it if you weren't next door... Dieu!" He cried out, clinging to his lover for support.

"But why?" Arthur still wasn't sure he understood.

"Because I wanted you so much!" Francis kissed him, passionately; drawing out England's tongue, sliding his own along it with as much love as he could muster. He pulled back, a trail of saliva still joining them for a moment. Arthur's tongue was still hanging slightly from his mouth.

There was a moments silence, then Arthur pulled Francis down into another kiss, "I love you, Je t'aime, Ich Liebe dich, Ti Amo; and any other language you can think of!" He wanted to make Francis understand. He didn't want to think of all that stupid stuff that had happened; what mattered was right here right now while Francis was holding him in his arms.

"We should get back..." Francis glanced away sadly. He just couldn't forget like Arthur could. Now he'd been told he could remember so vividly what had happened, how Arthur had cried and begged him to stop.

They trudged back to the house in silence. As Francis had promised, they used the front door key to get back into the house. All the servants were asleep.

He expected them to split at his bedroom door, but suddenly Arthur pulled him into another kiss, before skittering into Francis' room before he could stop him.

The Brit lay back on his bed, looking perfect in his slim clothes, with bright green eyes; highlighted by his dark eyebrows.

"I can't Arthur..." Francis swallowed, "not after I know what I did..."

The Brit didn't sit up, choosing instead to twist himself amongst the Frenchman's silk sheets, stubbornly tangling himself so there was no way Francis could remove him.

"I'll just sleep in your bed if you're going to do that..." The Frenchman warned, almost turning to go. But he found he couldn't, he eyes were just fixed on the English nation's body; every feature.

"Please Francis..." Arthur's voice was a whimper, "I need you tonight more than anything. I know you'll be gentle..."

How could Francis refuse?

Nervously and uncertainly, he moved towards his bed; sitting down next to Arthur and merely staring at him, before leaning down for a slow gentle kiss. Every motion moved was slow, caressing the sides of each other's mouths.

Remembering his guilty pleasure earlier in the evening, Francis moved upwards while still kissing the Brit, moving them into a sitting position.

His hands unsteadily found the fiddly buttons to Arthur's waistcoat. He began flicking them open, only breaking the steady kiss so they could breath.

He removed the waistcoat slowly, before running his hands over the sensitive nipples under the shirt. Every one of his movements was gentle, giving the Brit no reason to cry out or bite his lip.

The shirt was the next step. Francis danced his fingers along the buttons, lying Arthur down again against the pillows; stretching out his body above the Englishman's.

He removed the trousers carefully, being sure not to tug or yank to hard, breaking the kiss to make certain he was doing it properly.

Now the nation beneath him was dressed only in his boxers and open white shirt, his emerald eyes soft and loving.

When he removed the boxers, Francis didn't bother with the erection; they would finish together.

He reached for the lube, squeezing it over his fingers; hesitating before edging the first finger into him. It was easier than normal though; for the first time in the bedroom, Arthur was completely relaxed.

The second finger made Arthur tremble a little, but he didn't make a sound. Everything had been silent from the moment Francis had agreed to sleeping with Arthur after what he'd just learnt.

When he added the third finger, he bent down again to meet with another kiss.

There was nothing passionate or violent about what they were doing, there was only love and gentleness.

Only when he was sure there was enough room did Francis enter him, moving his hips steadily, letting Arthur spread his own legs at the distance he chose, while they kissed, and Francis moved within him.

They finished the kiss, leaning on the other's shoulder just to listen to the sound of the other's breathing. Releasing silent tears of regret against the other.

Francis released at the same time he knew Arthur was going to. However calm he was, the Brit always tensed slightly when he was about to cum.

Francis pulled out of Arthur's entrance, fixing his trousers again, and bundling Arthur onto his lap and into his arms.

They just sat on silently on the edge of the bed, looking out at the view, and listening to the traffic going past.

Arthur was the first to speak after what may have been two hours. "Thank you for this Francis" he whispered, kissing the French nation's stubble free chin.

"non, merci Arthur..." France buried his face in Arthur's messy hair, he didn't care that someone might check in on them in the morning, he wanted to hold Arthur close to him all night.

Feeling the Brit begin to shiver with the cold, he huddled him under the blankets, slipping in beside him.

He smiled slightly when Arthur lay his head across his chest, placing a few tired kisses on his skin before closing those eyes.

But Francis lay awake a little longer, stroking Arthur's back under the covers, before wrapping his arms around him.

"J'aimerais qu'il y ait de mots pour exprimer combien vous signifie pour moi..." _I wish there were words to express how much you mean to me... _he breathed, closing his own eyes, "Je tiens à vous tenir comme ça pour toujours." _I want to hold you like this forever._

Arthur sniffed a little in his sleep, murmuring something under his breath that Francis couldn't make out.

He snuggled himself down beneath the covers, drifting into a gentle sleep.

It was late when they were awoken loudly by a hurried stamping on the stairs.

By the time they'd snapped into life it was too late; their furious looking bosses stood in the doorway, glaring at the two of them.

Francis who was still dressed in his trousers stood up to hide Arthur from sight. Even if they were here to tell them off, he didn't want anybody looking at his lover's body but him.

"What the hell is going on here!" England's boss demanded, making forwards, "I will not stand for you using our nation as a-a..." he struggled for the word, "a common one night stand!" Trust the British to put the word Common in a sentence concerning something that was unseemly.

"Our nation using yours!" Francis boss turned on England's, "you think our nation would want to use yours! Whatever for! He's about as limp and dull as you are!"

Despite himself Francis let out an angry hiss at that, but he was ignored.

"Obviously your nation wants something from ours, and assumed he could get it by sleeping with France, or he's drunk out of his head again!" Francis' boss brandished an arm in Francis and Arthur's direction.

Francis couldn't help but thinking, it sounded like their bosses were discussing pets rather than people.

"So which one is it!" Both bosses turned to their nations, only one of which they could see. Arthur had pulled himself under the covers, and was trembling slightly.

Francis avoided answering, "more importantly, why are you here anyway!" He growled, "both of you!"

"We received an anonymous phone call from a boy who suggested you might be... up to something," the British Prime Minister narrowed his eyes, "we just came here to check it wasn't true, but what we see, we don't like..."

"Why the fuck not!" Francis suddenly demanded, clenching his fists, "You're fine with it if I fuck Germany, or Spain, or anybody else; why are you so worried about him!"

"So it was just a fuck!" Arthur's boss sounded triumphant, smirking at Francis' boss.

"No!" The French nation shouted, "It's because I love him, and he loves me!"

There was a stunned silence.

"Is this true England?" England's boss managed to ask the re-emerging nation still in bed,

"yes" Arthur nodded, clutching the blankets around his naked body, biting the bottom of his lip, eyes wide and frightened.

Arthur's boss growled in frustration, "I thought your brothers were lying when they said that!"

"My brothers?" Arthur felt a knot of betrayal, why had they told on him? He knew they didn't like Francis, but that was just cruel.

"It took me ages to get it out of them, it was only when I got that Welsh one against a wall with the army pointing a gun at his head that the others told me!"

The feeling of betrayal was replaced with one of anger. His brothers had tried to protect him and Francis...

He knew the same look was passing through the baffled French nation.

"You've only got your end of term exams to go..." Francis' boss looked away from them, "after that you will both be taken from the school and forbidden from seeing one another..."

"You can't do that!" Arthur shouted, "we're your nations, not your dogs! We've been going out for almost a year now, and you haven't noticed yet; I certainly haven't seen any change in the attitudes of my people against the French, so why should we stop!"

"You're our chess piece."

Arthur felt his boss' words sting him. "A chess piece?"

"You are there so we can move you to our advantage, whether it be to put you in a relationship with America, or announce war on Japan; you don't have a choice in what you do."

Arthur saw Francis lunge forwards and punch the English Prime Minister round the face, just enough to make him step backwards.

"Don't you dare talk about any of us like that! Before you were even born we've been walking this earth, trying to do what's best for our country; and then you have the cheek to turn up and tell us we don't know what we're doing! You make me sick!" He spat on the floor, as if to prove this.

"Control that bloody nation of yours!" Arthur's boss snapped, at the still shocked French President.

"France, please try and see sense; you hate England, you always have, why change now?"

"I've never really hated him" Francis glowered, "sure we've had our fights and scraps, but he's always been there. He was a child who was bullied by his older brothers, he's been our enemy and our ally; during the Nazi invasion of France he fought harder than anyone, even giving me and our government a place to stay!"

The bosses exchanged glances, "we'll talk about this later," Francis' boss threw a dark look over his shoulder, "both of you get dressed!" With that the door was slammed and they were alone again.

Francis hurried onto the bed, hugging Arthur close, feeling the smaller nation trembling with tears. "Don't worry, they'll never be able to separate us, never; it's always been me and you," he laughed, feeling his own tears springing to his eyes, "we've fought together, discovered new worlds together; you're the one I've always thought about and loved the most."

"I've always loved you too" Arthur choked, "The first day I saw you coming across the sea when the Saxons were bothering me, you just told them to leave me alone; and from that moment on I knew you were special. During America's battle for independence when he struck me down on the battlefield and was about to put a bullet through my head, you pulled me out of the way, even though you were on his side."

The door was thrown open again; this time by the servant who had first frightened Arthur. Approaching the two nations on the bed with an open mouth. Feeling anger resurfacing, Francis pulled the covers that had dropped a little back round Arthur's body.

"How could you Monsieur France?" He whispered, "you're our nation, your meant to protect us from things like him!"

Francis felt Arthur press his head against his back, obviously still afraid of this man.

"He's not a _thing_ any more than you are" Francis corrected, not liking that suddenly lustful look as the man caught sight of Arthur amongst the blankets.

When the Brit had leaned forwards to press his head against Francis' back, the covers had fallen down to just above his waist; giving the man a full sight of him between the waist and head, Arthur's spine bent slightly to lean forwards giving the bastard a better angle of sight.

"Don't look at him Arthur" Francis ordered, realising the man was staring into Arthur's large eyes, taking an uncontentious step forwards. "And _you_, if you lay a finger on him, I'll kill you!" He warned with a biting tone, making the man back off again. But it wasn't enough for Francis, "GET OUT!" He suddenly bellowed, the city of Paris seeming to shake for a brief second, leaving all the people terribly confused.

The man shot from the room, throwing it closed behind him.

Before anyone else could burst in, Francis thrusted Arthur's old clothes back at him. He didn't want any excuse for someone to check the Brit out.

They both moved slowly down the stairs now fully dressed in their normal attire, to downstairs where their bosses were waiting.

"I bet they had something to do with this..." Arthur muttered. Francis knew who he meant by _they_.


	28. Another Plan

**Author's note: The nation's bosses in no way respect any of the current leaders. I quite like the American President at the moment and can't stand our Prime Minister, but that's beside the point (Pretend I never said that). These bosses are all imaginary~**

The nations sat across from each other beside their bosses, unable to meet each other's gazes. Most of the bosses it appeared were absolutely furious. With the few exceptions of Natalia, Tino, Berwald, Feliks, and Toris' bosses.

"We already know who four of you are!" Feliciano and Lovino's boss snapped, holding Lovino up for the others to see, while glaring at Antonio's boss. "Those tabbed phone calls were not just friendly ones!"

Francis and Arthur tried to catch each other's sight, but found their bosses blocking their way.

"I can't believe these four are the only ones who have acted without out permission, so lets hear, who else!"

Nobody moved.

"Why can't we just leave them?" Tino's boss shrugged, "ours have been like this for years, and so have Poland's and Lithuania's, they've never caused any harm,"

"Yes, but they weren't opposing nations like England and France!" Arthur's boss gave a sharp snap, glaring at his nation, who sat back quickly; giving up on trying to catch the French nation's eye.

There were murmurs of agreement.

"So, are you going to tell us who else?"

Silence.

"Right," Arthur felt his boss take hold of his wrist, pulling him up to the front of the room, smirking at Francis; "the one rule you nations have to abide by is that you cannot harm your leaders," he released Arthur's wrist, only to grab at his hair, pulling hard.

The English nation let out a cry of pain, unable to kick his boss away. He was lowered to the floor in front of the others.

"Won't somebody tell me another two more names?" His gaze was on Francis, who's expression was contorted into one of absolute rage. He was looking around at the others, begging for help, but not wanting to betray them.

Who knew what Arthur's boss was capable of. He'd already had the army point a gun at Brice to get the others to talk.

"Me and Matty!" Alfred leapt to his feet, shoving past his boss, to grab Matthew's hand, "we're two of these criminals your talking about!"

Arthur's boss let go of his nations hair, letting him drop to the floor with his eyes squeezed shut.

"What!" Alfred's boss looked furiously at Matthew's, "What is the meaning of this!"

"We knew nothing" Matthew's boss quickly defended.

Slowly but surely they were getting names out of the nations.

The nations that weren't involved blinked sorrowfully at the others, who were being torn away from their lovers.

Gilbert even broke their sacred rule, by biting down _hard _on his leaders arm when he snatched his hand out of Eliza's.

Feliciano was crying, struggling against his boss to reach for Ludwig's hand.

"You are to sit your final exams!" Alfred's boss shouted over the noise, "then to be confined to your countries for a generation so you can think this over."

"Why are you like doing this!" Feliks jumped to the defence of the others; he and Toris felt bad because their bosses didn't care.

Tino and Berwald along with Aisu were also trying to help Mathias and Norge. Mathias had his boss, plus bodyguards holding him back, while he kicked and bit at whoever wasn't his boss.

"You can't confine us, we're not dogs!" Alfred growled, glaring at his leader, "we're free to do whatever we want, the same as the people of our countries!"

"We will discuss this when you're back at school" was all his boss said in return,

"No you won't!" Matthew shouted out, for maybe the first time during a meeting, "when we're at school, you all won't talk to each other, then just confine us anyway!"

Berwald's boss put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "don't worry, we'll make sure this is fought out properly."

They all had to spend Christmas alone; even sibling nations weren't allowed to see one another.

However tropical a country was, bad weather hung over every country involved; even over those who's nations had not been involved in a relationship.

However as much a leader threatened their nations, the weather stayed permanently gloomy and dark, but with no snow. There had even been small earthquakes amongst the most unlikely of countries.

* * *

><p>Jason lowered the paper, beaming brilliantly at his followers.<p>

"I think it's almost time for us to make our move," he handed the paper to Max, who read it before handing it round to his cousin and Jason's.

"I still think this is stupid" Marianne muttered, "Jason, grandfather died, get over it; even if we do kill these nations, it won't bring him back."

"That's not the point!" Jason snapped, getting up from his seat, hoisting her up by the throat, "don't you know your history! They've ruined the world and they'll do it again!" He dropped her to the floor, pointing out of the window at the storm outside, "they're even doing it now, the papers are reporting the snow in the Alps beginning to melt, earthquakes in America; this is because of their selfishness!"

When Marianne still didn't agree with him, he spat at her leaving her on the floor.

Scott was the only one who was silent; he wasn't sure he was following this conversation quite right.

"I thought you wanted to settle a deal with that Alfred guy at school?" The only two of these people Scott really knew were Alfred and Belle. He'd been friends very briefly with Alfred until he found out that Scott had beaten up his boyfriend. It wasn't like Scott had known that.

Jason sighed, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, "they're nations you idiot! They're in our school for some weird reason under human names; you're dating the nation of Belgium!"

It took a moment for this to sink in, and still it seemed unbelievable. "Then what are you going to do to Alfred, or whoever he is?" Even Scott knew humans couldn't kill a nation.

"We're going to kill him, and we're going to kill the others too," Jason smirked, moving back to his seat, smiling at Max, "we're going to kill them all." He patted his eye patch.

"All of them! B-But..." He cut off, unsure what to say.

He knew Jason was after Arthur, but Scott couldn't forget how kind the council President had been to him, and how grateful after he'd fished his vice President out of the sea. Even if Scott liked girls he had to admit there was something cute about the green eyed boy.

And what about Belle! His heart gave a lurch, she was so sweet and kind; she was interesting to talk to, and was always happy wherever he took her.

"I can't be a part of this" he muttered, "you can't kill them, even if you know how..."

"Oh dear..." Jason shook his head.

Scott felt Max and Elliot take hold of him, while Jason approached him, pulling out a black revolver and pointing the cold metal against his head. "You'll do as we tell you until this is over, now I'm ordering you to bring that girl in the first weekend back when school starts; don't worry we won't kill her yet, she's just our bait."

Scott closed his eyes and bit his lip. When he thought of the country Belgium all he could imagine was nice buildings and delicious chocolate, with people that spoke loads of different languages. There was nothing disgusting about that. But he kept his mouth shut.

He was thrown down near Marianne, the only other one there who saw the madness in all this. They had no idea how Jason and Max had come up with this idea they could kill a nation, but they knew there were a lot of people behind this movement, some of which were maybe clever enough to come up with an answer.

"You've changed your mind Jason?" Max straightened his shirt, glancing at the list pinned up on the far wall, "you've got six names up, I thought we were mostly going for five of them?"

"Yes, but who's the one that rallies them all, the one that keeps control?" Jason asked, examining the list himself, pointing his finger to the last name, "it's that one, and we know what that one has done."  
><em>1. England<br>2. United State of America  
>3. Spain<br>4. Denmark  
>5. Liechtenstein<br>6. Germany  
><em>

"I still don't see why the nation of Belgium will help..." Scott muttered, "I don't really pay attention in history, but if you're talking about the ones I think you are, they hardly ever talk to her, except for Antonio – If he's Spain, but he's more interested in Lovino."

"That's the beauty of it" Jason laughed, "we take one then they'll all be up in arms and start behaving rashly, if we take another two," his fingers drifted to the top two names, "I'm sure we'll have a much larger audience."

Max was clenching his knuckles, "When I get hold of that Spanish bastard I want to be the one that kills him, the same goes for Denmark and Liechtenstein, plus that so called Brother of hers; Norway's going to feel it too!"

"So how does this machine work?" Elliot asked eagerly, glancing at the door that led to the room where they were keeping it.

Jason grinned, patting Elliot on the back, "you know, I do think I quite like him" he smiled, "I'll tell you how it works. It runs on the philosophy that what makes a nation so strong is its experiences, this machine allows you to touch a nation and temporarily be shown their memories, while touching one nation you stab another, thus drawing on the power of one nation to kill another," he smiled darkly.

"But do you want all that stuff in your head?" Marianne spoke, looking at the floor, "all those hundreds, or thousands of years even for a moment; all those wars, all that loss?"

"It's what makes them strong!" Jason snapped, "anything to get rid of them!"

"But we'll have our fun with them first, right?" Elliot smiled, exchanging an excited, slightly masochistic look with his cousin.

"Of course" Jason purred, "we'll make them scream with fear before we kill them; and if you're thinking what I am, we'll be sure to make our nation number one's memories as painful as possible."

Scott tried to exchange a look with Marianne but she wouldn't look at him.

Were they talking about Arthur? The cute one, who had been kind to him, and defended him against the other one?

The more he knew about these nations the less he liked this plan. Even if he didn't like Alfred, the other boy had been his friend for a while; they'd played football together, and he'd been sort of cool.

How many other people did he know that he was unintentionally hurting.

"Don't feel sorry for them," he snapped his head up; Jason was looking at him again, "they'll look perfectly fine one minuet, then change in the blink of an eye into a heartless monster, don't feel sorry for them."

Scott remembered the tears he'd seen in Matthew's eyes when he'd beat him up, the rage in Alfred when he found out what Scott had done, the determination in Mathias when he'd helped Max beat him up, the jealousy in Govert, the excitement from Belle, and the love from Arthur directed at Francis.

They were human. However long they lived, and however tough they were. They were just like average human beings. What Jason was plotting over was the murder and who knows what else of _human beings_.

He may not be the brightest, but Scott had to think of his own plan.


	29. Eyes

"Matthew!" Alfred shot across the school yard, bundling the Canadian into his arms; they hadn't been able to see each other since the disastrous meeting just before Christmas.

Alfred pulled Matthew back when he felt the boy who looked so much like him beginning to cry; his shoulders trembling under Alfred's grip.

"Is this really our last few weeks together?" He whispered in case any of the other student were listening.

The American pulled him back, trying to reassure himself as much as his boyfriend. "Of course not; even after a generation I'll come back to you, hell I even won't have sex for all those years!"

Despite himself, Matthew cocked an eyebrow, "what were you planning on doing?"

Before Alfred could answer, Arthur flew past him at Antonio and Lovino; who had also been exchanging tearful words.

"Idiots! Idiots! Idiots!" Arthur shouted, practically thumping Antonio's chest with his fists, "it's all your fault! You're the ones that put them on red alert!"

Lovino slapped Arthur backwards, away from Antonio; "don't go shouting at us, your bosses got an 'anonymous' phone call remember, that's nothing to do with us!"

"Yeah, but you two made them actually consider that was a possibility rather than a prank call!"

Lovino was getting the impression the Brit was making this conversation too loud. Well, he supposed that's what happened when you put two of the most over emotional, split-personality countries in a relationship (Apart from Antonio that is).

Antonio had told him about the time when Arthur burnt Francis' human lover and the Frenchman had gone psycho, even attacking Antonio when he came round to comfort him.

And Arthur was terrible when he lost his temper. The Italian brothers weren't afraid of Arthur for nothing.

"Look, the reason we got caught was because of an anonymous phone call that warned our bosses, meaning mine put tabs on my phone calls," Lovino tried to calm the hysterical English nation down. It looked a little bit like a formula 1 racer trying to convince a friend not to go too fast in his first car.

Things only calmed down when Antonio got between them, taking hold of Arthur under his arms and hoisting him above the heads of the other students; waving him a bit like a flag. The Spaniard was stronger than he looked.

Lovino was about to ask what he was doing, when Francis suddenly bolted out of the crowd taking the fuming Brit from his friend with a grateful nod.

With Francis there Arthur calmed down immediately, reducing his shouts to an angry inaudible mutter into the Frenchman's chest.

"I'll get Arthur to the dorm" Francis smiled with a sigh, taking Arthur's suitcase with his own, and directing the smaller blond nation in the direction of the dorms.

"Bastards!" The Brit muttered, dragging his feet behind Francis',

"Cher, it's not their fault and you know it; no more than it was ours. Remember there are still bosses out there fighting for our case; besides they haven't separated us at school, I suppose that's a good sign,"

"I suppose" Arthur agreed, looking a little more cheerful; then he frowned, "but you know what that also means..." He turned quickly to Francis, who gave him a mere questioning look, "Jason's lot are going to move in between now and the exams!"

That was when it hit Francis. He cursed and swore; pushing open the door to their dorm with a slam. Arthur was right, this meant all these threats they'd been receiving since August were about to really kick into action.

"I'm sure Ludwig's already realised this..." Arthur shook his head, "maybe we should refrain from leaving the school at weekends..."

"What!" Francis grabbed Arthur's hands, however much he knew the Brit was right, he didn't want to admit it, "we might not see each other for another eighty odd years after this, we should enjoy these last few weeks while we can!"

Arthur looked hesitant, but he nodded, "fine, but we'll go to those places for dates you choose; where it's always really busy,"

Francis agreed cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do..." Ludwig was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, "...Our bosses have made this so much more difficult now; the others will all want to go out more because of the threat we've been left with, we can't tell them to stay in..."<p>

Feliciano lay his head down on the German's lap to distract him.

"I'm sure everyone knows the dangers..." Feliciano glanced at his brother and Antonio who were deep in conversation; he was pretty sure he knew what it was about, "I think we've got to pull Belle out of seeing Scott; we can't leave her on her own like that..."

"I agree!" Lovino got quickly to his feet, tuning into Ludwig and Feliciano's conversation, "Tell her we don't know how, but she'll have to break it off; however much she's helping us." So far, Lovino had grumbled that she didn't seem to be bringing much back anyway.

Gilbert and Kiku looked up from their beds, nodding in agreement.

"I'll tell her tommorow in class if you like" Gilbert offered, "after all we'd better tell her quickly; it'll be Thursday tommorow."

The others agreed.

Antonio and Lovino were sure Govert would be over the moon about this; although he and Belle were also pretty low about not being able to see one another after leaving school.

The weekend was coming up, and exams were in two weeks time; they certainly didn't have long.

* * *

><p>Arthur had slipped out of the room for a walk. He knew he was being a bit hypocritical after giving Francis that lecture, but it was only on school grounds, and he was within sight of the other students who were also just hanging about.<p>

He rounded a corner, pondering whether he should go back yet, when he bumped into somebody who seemed as equally absorbed in their own thoughts.

Arthur only had to blink for a moment before he recognised who it was.

"Oh, Hi Scott, how are things going with the football team?" The Brit was a little surprised when Scott shot away from him like Arthur had just grown an extra head.

"F-Fine" the boy stammered, pausing for a moment, then opening his mouth again, staring hard at Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur moved a little closer to him questioningly.

Scott felt his heart begin to beat faster. This was the one that Jason had it in for so much?

Did this boy even know his days were numbered?

Arthur certainly looked innocent enough while blinking those weird eyes at him.

Scott still wasn't quite sure what it was about Arthur's eyes. It couldn't be just a nation thing because he'd looked the other nations in the eye before. No, there was something very different about Arthur's.

Although at first glance they could almost be described (if he was a girl) as adorable, but there was a dark fire blazing behind them as well, that only made people lean in closer towards him. There was no other nation in the school that had a presence like that.

"You look really pale?" Arthur put his hand on Scott's shoulder, "shall I take you to the nurse? The weather's been awful over the holidays..." A small guilty look crossed his features, "You might have caught a cold..."

Not knowing what to say, Scott let Arthur lead him to the nurse's office.

That look he'd seen in Jason and Elliot's eyes when discussing Arthur... It seemed beyond criminal to touch a boy like this. But maybe that was the feeling all humans got when looking at Arthur; and was what excited Jason and Elliot about him.

Scott could observe now, that even the nations seemed to hold an odd sort of air around Arthur. Like they were either afraid of coming too close, or were at the very least careful.

He remembered the story Jason had told him just before he got back to school about what the nation of England had done to his grandfather.

But he still couldn't get his mind around the cruelty in Arthur's eyes Jason had told him about, when the nation had shot his grandfather.

Sometimes Scott had seen the green eyed nation flair up a little bit, but it was never beyond anything someone could control. Apart from maybe that one night at the Winter dance last year, when Arthur had made the temperature in the whole room drop. His eyes hadn't been large and cute that night.

"You will tell me if Elliot does anything, right?" Arthur paused in the hall, just outside the nurse's office, "I'd hate to think you got hurt because of me and Francis shifting the team positions..."

"No, it's fine" Scott heard himself say. Elliot had pulled him aside afterwards and told him the nations were just doing this to try and get to them, and that once Arthur and Francis were gone he'd be head of the football team again.

Unable to bare it any longer Scott opened his mouth, "why do your eyes look like that?" He asked, holding back from shouting out the warning he most wanted to yell.

"My eyes?" Arthur put a hand to his face uncontentiously. When he was younger, Arthur had always believed that the faeries liked him because of his eyes; they'd told him there was something inhuman about them, but Arthur had never seen it himself before.

He'd learnt pretty early on in life as a child he could often get things he wanted, simply by blinking up at someone.

Until Francis it had worked on everyone. But the French boy had been strict and mean to him, resilient to any look Arthur could give him.

"_Hello?" _

_England held back in the mist; trying to size this new comer up. He'd never seen anybody like him in his life._

_The boy had appeared out of nowhere and told a group of Saxon soldiers to leave him alone. After that England had just fled, the boy must have followed him._

"_Hello?" The boy repeated, grunting with annoyance when his fancy looking boot sunk a little deeper into the mud of the swamp. "I know you're out here somewhere."_

_Unsteadily, England moved silently forwards; even though the faeries were trying to hold him back._

"_You don't want to play with that boy, come play with us" they begged, "we'll teach you a new spell."_

_But England kept pressing on regardless._

_Without the older boy noticing, he reached out, taking the boy's hand in his own. He wanted this boy to go away; he was making him feel nervous._

_So he blinked those heavy eyes at the boy and asked him to leave him alone. _

_For a moment there was silence, and England wondered why it was taking the boy so long to respond to his command. But then the boy hoisted him into the air with a grin,_

"_My name's France, what's yours mon petit Lapin~" _

_The boy had looked right into his eyes, and not reacted._

As Arthur had gotten older he realised that his looks had been people merely trying to please him. Something about his eyes made people want to stay on his good side.

It was only when he reached the physical age of thirteen that things had really begun to change.

_The court was filled with people. England wasn't particularly fond of these meetings, but his king, Henry III had told him that he needed to attend._

_The wives of the various dukes and lords had made their usual fuss over him; patting his hair and calling him pet names similar to the ones France used. But they were shut outside of the court._

_England found himself standing nearby to a man he didn't particularly like. The man was in his early thirties and had a wife only a little older than England looked, he was also a well known adulterer._

_He would have shifted away but the king had already begun to speak._

_During the meeting England often felt like the man's eyes kept drifting to him when he didn't think the boy was looking. His looks were disturbing England somewhat._

_He tried his old trick, turning his gaze on the man; but this only seemed to encourage him. First he thought this was a man like France who was simply immune to him. But that look was not the sort of look France gave him when they made eye contact._

_When the Court was over, England hurried back through the halls of the palace; wanting to put as much distance between himself and the man as possible._

_The faeries whispered in his ear that it was all part of his magic. They had laughed and told him that he wasn't nearly as spoilt to believe that his eyes only helped him get away with things._

_No, they gave people different feelings; previously those had been feelings of protection and friendliness; but now some were looking at his growing body with more desire, more than the average boy of his age got._

_He turned into an empty corridor, pausing to catch his breath._

_He thought about his eyes; he'd been wrong in thinking it was just humans that fell under his rule. France had been rather irritated when he'd taken England to see his friends only to have them running to the English boy's every beck and call._

"_Hello again" a voice purred._

_England shot round, only to find himself pinned to the wall by the man he'd seen earlier. _

_The boy struggled against the man's grip, too proud to call out for help._

"_You have very pretty eyes you know" the man smirked. England flinched when he felt the man kiss him; while his hands travelled along the young nation's small body._

_England felt his heart beat increasing as he struggled even more. He took his chance when the man pulled back to bite him hard on the nose. _

_He felt his sharp little teeth draw blood, it was enough to make the man drop him to the floor._

_England fled before the man could recover himself._

Since then, there had been other incidences, but Arthur had learnt to spot people like this and get out sharpish if he thought they might go for him.

He didn't know how to describe his eyes, even now. After all that was only the effect they got when Arthur was feeling normal; when he was angry they were enough to make grown men flee with fear. Whole armies had stopped in their tracks when he'd simply looked at them.

He turned to the expectant looking Scott, a slightly wary thought in his mind now. But the lustful look in Scott's eyes was no more than the one of the men and women that had given him treats as a child when he'd asked them to; it was not like the horrid looks he'd seen in Jason and that man in Court.

Until the day they'd taken Paris back, Arthur had been surprised that Francis had never made a serious move on him before.

After all the nation of so called love (that couldn't walk past anyone without promptly trying to persuade them to sleep with him) had never so much as tried to sneak a kiss.

The only time that Francis had buckled under the pressure of his gaze was when Arthur had been upset with him that one night after the recapture of Paris. Then he had reacted like many others had, the only difference being that Francis had actually managed to have sex with him. So even Francis was not as immune as he'd first thought.

So truthfully Arthur could only answer, "I don't know why my eyes are like this." He smiled, and left Scott at the nurses' door.


	30. A Warning

"Where did you go! Don't make me worry like that!" Francis howled when Arthur reappeared in the dorm, "we've not even been here a day yet! Where were you!"

"I went for a walk" Arthur sighed, catching Alfred's exasperated look. "I bumped into Scott on the way..." Arthur trailed off, catching Francis' viscous stare, "He just looked a bit ill so I took him to the nurses office" the Brit quickly carried on, before Francis could leap to any conclusions.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him," Francis took Arthur by both shoulders, giving him a small shake, "do I need to spell it out for you! He-Is-Dangerous!"

Arthur blinked at him with those huge green eyes, and Francis knew he was doing it deliberately, "that's not going to work with me and you know it" he scolded, watching Arthur's expression turn to an irritated pout.

"Stupid Frog" the Brit muttered, storming off to the bathroom to take a bath; knowing full well Francis was going to follow him.

"Must you...?" Alfred's voice was winy, pulling a face at Francis, and the retreating English nation,

"Go to the library then," Francis waved his other two room mates away; closing the bathroom door, arriving just in time to help Arthur take his shirt off.

"Bloody Nymphomaniac!" Alfred grumbled, still holding Matthew's hand while they were reading together in the library. "I swear Arthur encourages him, whatever he may tell us later,"

Matthew said nothing, but just snuggled against the American's warm shoulder, "I love you Alfred..." He whispered, smiling when Alfred turned his head to kiss him,

"Of course you do" he smirked into the kiss, feeling Matthew pull back he quickly corrected his statement, "but I love you to."

After a moment of silence Alfred continued his rant about Arthur and Francis. "I don't get why Francis even likes Arthur, I mean that guy is a complete control freak, and Francis is... well..."

"Opposites attract" Matthew smiled, yawning a little.

"Don't you remember when we were kids though and when Arthur wanted us to go to bed he'd just stare at us with those weird eyes of his and tell us to get going; I can't believe we always did what he told us!" Alfred sounded horrified at remembering this memory.

Matthew laughed, "you were so sweet when we were kids, you used to crawl into my bed during storms and mutter something about protecting me from the monsters,"

Alfred blushed, pulling a quick scowl, "well of course I was worried about you" he muttered.

"Hello."

Alfred and Matthew jumped, spinning round to see who had disturbed them in what they'd thought to be an empty library.

Marianne was bending over them; her eyes as blank and emotionless as ever. It was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked warily. He was not as vicious towards Marianne as Francis, but he still wasn't sure he trusted her.

Marianne glanced over her shoulder, and lowered her voice, "don't leave the school this weekend; none of you, even if you're invited somewhere public," she snapped back again quickly, looking like she hasn't said anything at all.

"Why should we trust you?" Alfred shrugged, though there was something about the way she was talking that made him quite possibly begin to believe her.

"Don't if you don't want to," she turned away, "I don't want to see anybody get hurt over something so stupid." With that she was gone.

Matthew and Alfred exchanged glances.

"Do we listen to her?" Matthew asked, studying the American's face for an answer. Alfred hushed him, a deep look of concentration on his face.

"I think we should..." He spoke slowly, "but I don't think we'll manage to persuade the others to see it that way..."

* * *

><p>Francis had just released into Arthur.<p>

He felt the Brit lean back against his chest, tangling his legs a little more with the Frenchman's. Arthur's breathing was slow and calm, his eyes closed.

The Englishman mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that cher?" Francis kissed the Brit's cheek, wrapping his arms around the other nation's middle to hold him upright in the water.

"I said, I can't wash my hair in this dirty water" Arthur muttered, frowning at Francis' chuckle, "what! It's the reason I decided to have a bath, I didn't ask you to follow me in,"

"Oui," Francis grinned, forcing Arthur to crane his neck round so Francis could kiss him, "but you knew I'd follow you anyway. Besides I can smell that you washed your hair yesterday."

Arthur blushed, splashing the water in Francis' face, "idiot!" He grumbled, soon finding himself in a full scale water fight in a bath only just about big enough for the two of them to stretch their legs out in.

Arthur jumped out of the bath pulling the towel round himself and calling Parley before Francis could turn on him again.

He watched the Frenchman stand out of the bath too. Feeling a little warm flush run to his cheeks, Arthur looked away. He was used to Francis seeing him naked, but it wasn't common for the Frenchman to be standing before him without anything on.

Slowly, and unsteadily, Arthur stepped towards the French nation, pressing his hands against Francis' wet chest with some sort of curiosity.

Then he stepped back again quickly, his whole body turning a rich shade of red, "S-Sorry... I... Put a towel on!"

Francis smirked, clearly delighted by the Brit's behaviour; but he obeyed all the same, wrapping a towel round his waist and pulling the plug from the bath.

There was an awkward moment of silence between them, then the Frenchman jumped forwards, seizing Arthur round the middle, lifting him off his feet and tickling his ribs.

"Ah! Frog, what are you doing!" Arthur spluttered with laughter, trying to break free from the other nation's grip.

"Ticklish are we?" Francis smiled, moving his hands more gently over the Brit's bare stomach, making the Englishman shiver.

Arthur felt the familiar sensation of Francis' mouth on his shoulder blade.

"I'm surprised Alfred and Matthew have been gone so long..." Arthur wondered aloud, choking back a moan when Francis' hand gave his towel a small yank so it fell done around the Brit's ankles. "We're not doing it again!" Arthur snapped, "I'm tired, and we have lessons tommorow..." Francis knew Arthur was telling the truth; the Brit looked just as disappointed as he felt.

"Let's go to bed then" Francis smiled, picking up the towel off the floor, drying his lover's hair gently, "but you can't go to sleep with wet hair, you'll catch a cold,"

"What about you?" Arthur mumbled, tugging at Francis' long wet hair,

"You can dry mine after I've done yours" Francis promised, feeling a little like he was talking to Arthur as a child again.

They were just climbing into bed when Matthew and Alfred returned, looking a little shifty. Matthew opened his mouth but Alfred gave him a motion to shut it.

So without saying anything the four got into bed.

Only when Alfred could hear Arthur's mutterings, and Francis' slow breathing did he turn to Matthew, whispering in his ear.

"They'll just get upset if we tell them Marianne's spoken to us, we'll try and stop them going out at the weekend but I don't think they'll listen to us..."

"Are you sure that's right?" Matthew's voice sounded uncertain, but Alfred voice was firm.

* * *

><p>Gilbert felt a little awkward now he actually had to deliver the message he'd promised to deliver last night. He pondered telling Govert, to tell Belle; but he was even harder to talk to.<p>

"What is it?" Belle asked, glancing curiously over his shoulder at Eliza, who looked just as confused as she was.

"You have to stop seeing Scott now" he muttered, making sure the other students couldn't hear him.

Belle blinked, then looked guilty, "I know..." She admitted, "I just don't know how to break it off... I don't want to hurt him..."

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably, "...Well...Um... Don't hurry, just take your time..."

If Gilbert had known those words were the worst he'd spoken in a long time he would have corrected himself, but at the time he didn't see any problem in telling her that.

Eliza gave him an enquiring look so he explained what had happened.

She nodded in agreement, "I think your right, we all need to be on alert now..."

**Authors note: Wow, this chapter is really, really short. Okay, but it's all going to kick off in the next chapter, so I suppose this is just the setting when they get back.**


	31. Kidnapping

Belle swatted Govert away irritably; chewing on her pencil absent mindedly. It was already Friday and she hadn't managed to break up with Scott.

He seemed to have been acting so nicely towards her since they got back for the new term that she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

She was thinking over scenarios in her head, all of them ending with her feeling really awful.

"Hey..." Scott bit his lip nervously, looking possibly even more nervous than he usually looked when asking her out on a date, "do you want to do something at the weekend?"

Instinctively Belle nodded, she supposed maybe one last date couldn't hurt, that way she could let him know slowly that she wasn't really interested in continuing their relationship.

If she was honest, Scott almost looked disappointed when she accepted. This did confuse her.

Govert gave her an irritated look after Scott left to sit down at his own desk. Belle gave him an imploring look, until he rolled his eyes and let them drift back to what the teacher was saying.

The teacher was cut off when either Eliza or Gilbert flicked something at them, both looking bored at whatever the teacher was trying to teach them. There had to be better things to do in life than this.

It had probably been Gilbert seeing as the class was trying to learn about Austrian composers. He kept shouting out while the teacher was talking "No way, he was German!"

Eliza stifled a laugh, but hushed Gilbert when he almost shouted out, "why do we need to learn about that prat's music anyway!"

It was the last lesson of the day, and Ludwig had organised an early meeting in Alfred's dorm after classes. After that they were free to revise for those stupid end exams.

Gilbert let his eyes drift to the clock; five minuets seemed to be taking forever, and he was certain that dammed clock always ticked slower when he wanted to get away.

When the bell finally rang, Gilbert leapt to his feet, encouraging Eliza franticly to hurry up packing her stuff away, before seizing her hand and dashing off in the direction of the dorms, trying to ware off all the energy he'd built up sitting still in class.

* * *

><p>Alfred's dorm was almost full by now; only a few of the other nations still hadn't made it, but they were beginning to arrive slowly but surely.<p>

When everybody was there Alfred and Ludwig got to their feet, beginning to talk at the same time as usual.

"I suppose we're just recommending you stay in at the weekend" Ludwig summarised after about ten minuets of him and the American trying to talk over one another, "but I suppose that's it..." He blinked round at the other nations, feeling his chest clench.

It wasn't just Feliciano he wasn't going to see when they left, it would be everyone except his brother. Now he thought about it he was going to miss the other European countries, he'd even miss Alfred and Wang Yao at meetings, and Kiku was one of his and Feliciano's oldest friends.

The others seemed to know what he was thinking, because they all began looking round at each other as well.

Kiku was even rubbing his eyes hurriedly, the others had never seen him so close to tears before. Ludwig supposed Kiku had only just been getting used to this; after all before World War One he'd been largely in isolation.

He clenched his fists, gritting his teeth; it wasn't fair what their bosses were doing to them. There had to be some sort of rule against this sort of thing.

The Weekend

Belle didn't really feel like she should be telling the others she had agreed to go on a last date with Scott, except Govert who told her he'd be in town if she needed him.

A few nations stayed back including Alfred and Matthew.

Matthew still didn't like it that Alfred hadn't told the others the warning they'd received. It made him feel an unsettling turn in his stomach.

"Are you okay?" He'd passed Belle in the hall on his way to the library. She looked dressed to go out so he supposed she was going into town on a date with Govert.

"Fine" Matthew lied, giving her a quick smile, "Where are you off to then?"

He noted Belle's guilty look, "I...Well...I'm going on a last date with Scott, you know just to prepare him for..." She trailed off, unable to look at the other nation when his face turned to one of shock.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The feeling in his stomach was swirling more than ever now; he just knew something was going to go wrong.

"I'll be fine" Belle shrugged, "we're going somewhere public so nothing should go wrong," she laughed uncertainly, waving over her shoulder to meet Scott by the front gate.

Matthew blinked at her retreating figure. Then made a decision.

Belle pulled the biggest smile should could muster at Scott; he smiled weakly back, taking her hand in his larger one, walking slowly and less eagerly than usual.

"So where are we going?" Belle smiled, trying to stir a conversation. Had he heard about her and Govert? It was unusual for him to be this quiet.

"It's got a nice view" Scott mumbled, tightening his grip on her hand ever so slightly, before forcing it to relax again.

Belle nodded. She hoped he hadn't heard about Govert. Scott was a sweet and sensitive guy, something like that would be terrible for him.

It wasn't for another few minuets that Belle realised they weren't heading into town but skittering round the outskirts.

She laughed nervously, "Scott, don't you think we should be heading into town; there's nothing to do out here,"

"There's a nice view" he insisted continuing to lead her in the same direction.

It looked like they were heading to an old boatyard. Belle couldn't imagine what could be so beautiful about an old place like this. The water was murky, there were bits of scrap metal everywhere, and the whole area seemed darker because of the large warehouse that blocked out the sun.

"There," Scott directed her to the edge- but not too near the edge, pointing out to sea.

Now she was looking there was something eerily beautiful about this place; it looked like a scene right out of a painting. She was sure Lovino and Feliciano would like it; this was also the sort of place Arthur might come with Francis.

Suddenly Scott snapped his head up beside her.

"Belle run" he whispered, his eyes wide and still staring out to sea.

"What?" The Belgium nation was a little taken aback,

"Run!" He pulled her away from the edge, urging her forwards, "Get going!"

Belle hesitated, "But why?"

She saw a look of horror cross Scott's face, then a hand seize her round the arm.

"Hello there," a dark chuckle tickled her ear,

"Let her go!" Scott shouted, "you can't do this, you can't!" He threw himself at whoever had hold of her, but another boy appeared and knocked him back, tutting with glee.

"What's happening!" Belle struggled against her captor, then felt a damp rag clamped around her mouth, everything was going out of focus, then it went black.

Jason supported the limp nation in his arms, dragging her back in the direction of the warehouse while someone held Scott steady.

"Hang on, look what we've got here!" Elliot exclaimed, grabbing hold of something from behind a heap of scrap metal.

Matthew bit down hard on the boy's hand, fighting to be free; but the boy ignored his protests, instead catching the rag that Jason had just thrown towards him and, like with Belle, holding it tightly around his mouth until his eyes closed.

"So we have got two after all" Max smiled, helping his cousin to carry Matthew after Jason and the girl.

Scott had been forgotten and left.

He watched the two nations go, still frozen in horror.

Shouldn't he be rejoicing?

They were carrying off the boy that caused him so much trouble last year.

...But hadn't he started that by beating him up in the first place?

He had to tell the others. He knew they'd probably attack him or something like that for what he'd done but he couldn't let this go on any longer.

Scrambling to his feet he began running back in the direction of the school.

Would the other nations still be out in town?

Surely some of them must still be at school. He had a sneaky suspicion that Marianne may have warned them up ahead to stay in over the weekend, maybe some of them had listened to her.

Scott remembered that revolver that had been pressed against his head. He'd been a coward; he should have just taken the bullet, then none of this would be happening now.

Bursting into the school he first checked the library but couldn't see anybody there, so he hurried down the hall to where he knew Alfred's dorm to be.

He didn't waste any time knocking, he simply pushed open the door, walking in on four of them sitting on the floor playing cards.

Alfred was one of them, beside him sat the Japanese looking boy, then the stoic looking one that must be Germany with a name like Ludwig, and the brown haired boy with the brown curl.

They all looked completely shocked to see him, and well... Alfred looked furious.

"What the hell do you want!" He demanded, not bothering to take it Scott's panicked expression, "Piss off!"

"They're in trouble!" Scott suddenly began waving his arms; wanting to tug at the four nations that were just staring at him, "you've got to come they're in trouble!"

"Go away!" Alfred snapped, but Ludwig shushed him,

"Who's in trouble?" He asked calmly. Scott could see now why Jason had branded him as the one in charge.

"Belle and Matthew... I …." He trailed off, "...I was helping Jason, but I wanted to stop, I didn't know Matthew was following us, and I tried to protect Belle... I was just scared..." He didn't have time to say any more because Alfred had just seized him round the neck.

"They've got Matthew!" He demanded, tightening his hold.

"Alfred put him down!" Ludwig barked, folding his cards and getting to his feet, pulling Alfred back.

"What happened?" Kiku asked, a worried tone in his voice,

"T-They had a gun... I was a coward, I'm sorry. I took Belle down to the old docks where Arthur's boyfriend fell in before the holidays, where they told me to take her. I told her to run, but it was too late... They knocked her out, then Elliot found Matthew and knocked him out too..." Scott hid his face in his hands.

"Let's go get them back then!" Alfred tried to pull himself free from the German's grasp, but Ludwig held him tight.

"We can't just go rushing in, that's what they're expecting us to do" he muttered, "we have to wait for the others and talk this over,"

"but who knows what they're doing to them!" Feliciano sounded frightened, "they're trying to kill us remember, shouldn't we act quickly?"

"We wait for the others" Ludwig spoke firmly, "phone up as many of them as you can and tell them to come back now, you..." The German nation threw Alfred aside and took hold of Scott's arm, "you are going to explain what happened to every one."

However it was not until the late afternoon that everyone had been contacted and hurried back to the school for an urgent meeting. This was mostly due to nobody wanted to phone Ivan.

In the end Eduard had sent him a text message then not answered his calls.

"Shouldn't we go and get them!" Someone shouted from amongst the gathering, "there are enough of us to outnumber them!"

"Silence!" Ludwig called; every one went quiet immediately; some staring, some glaring at Scott who stood by Ludwig's side. "What can you tell us about what's going on?" The German turned slowly to Scott.

Shifting uncomfortably, Scott glanced round at many of the nations in the room, startled to think he thought they were human before the holidays; but now he knew, it all seemed so obvious.

"They're following a philosophy that what make a nation all powerful is its experiences; the machine they have allows them to share your experiences then use that to kill another..." Scott remembered what Jason had told him and the others over Christmas and tried not to shiver.

"Our experiences...?" Some of the nations shifted uncomfortably, and Scott wondered what terrible things they must have gone through in the past. World War One was only where you started.

"I also..." Scott opened his mouth, then closed it again, it was so difficult to say out loud. Ludwig seemed to guess why he paused, and motioned for the boy to whisper in his ear.

"What is it?" He asked, ignoring the other nation's curious stares.

"I heard them say some things about Arthur...I mean England... What they're going to do to him. I think they're intending to use his experiences mostly, to kill the rest of you."

Ludwig looked up sharply at Arthur, probably making it obvious of what had just been said.

"Also..." Scott murmured, "they've added an extra name to their priority list..."

"Who?" Kiku questioned, glancing round at the others for some type of sign.

"Germany" the human boy replied, glancing at the nation standing next to him.

"What?" Feliciano's voice was quiet, "why him?"

"Because they say he's the leader so..."

"No way! I'm the leader!" Alfred shouted suddenly, momentarily forgetting the seriousness of the mood.

Thick tears began to well in the younger Italian's eyes, "t-they can't..." He stammered, getting up and rushing towards the German, burring his head in the other nation's chest, while Ludwig stroked his hair comfortingly.

"In that case I suggest any on this priority list stay at the school tommorow, the rest of us will go and get the other two..."

"Us Ludwig?" Feliciano shook his head, "you're on that list to, so you're staying here; it's unfair to make Antonio and the others stay if you're going to."

For a moment it looked like the German was about to argue, but then he just sighed in defeat, "you'd better come back safely."

The meeting dispersed.

Francis grabbed hold of Scott's arm before he could leave, eyes burning with a viciousness Scott had never seen before in the Frenchman's eyes.

"What did you tell Ludwig that made him look at Arthur?" His voice was low and quiet, obviously issuing the warning he didn't want the Brit to know about it.

"I... Jason and Elliot they were talking about him... and what they'd do to him... they're intending to use his experiences to kill you guys" Scott babbled quickly, scooting out of Francis' grip the first chance he got.

Arthur's experiences!

The Frenchman shivered. Arthur had been one of the most bloodthirsty nations still alive today; he had tortured his own kind, raged war after war, and destroyed people simply out of revenge. But he'd also lived through the attacks from Mathias' country, attacks from his own people, Francis and Jason raping him. Honestly speaking, you couldn't get someone more messed up if you searched a hundred years.

If any human took on that, Francis was sure it would kill them.

That night

Arthur's eyes slowly opened. He heard a soft creak, then another, and another. Then the door opened and closed. What was going on?

Sitting up in bed he glanced over at where Alfred should be sleeping; the American was gone.

"Shit!" Arthur cursed under his breath, getting slowly out of bed and pulling a shirt and trousers on hurriedly, before bolting after Alfred; completely forgetting about his shoes.

He didn't catch up with him until they were out in front of the school.

"Where are you going!" Arthur hissed, causing Alfred to pause and glance back at him.

"I'm going to get Matty" Alfred replied coldly, continuing to walk through the school gates and in the direction of town.

Arthur felt his feet freeze with every step on the cold rocky like ground. It was harder keeping up with the American now they were outside; Arthur kept stubbing his toe on rocks that stuck out at off angles along the path.

"But we're going to get him back tommorow" Arthur called out in a sharp whisper, "can't you wait!"

"No!" Alfred suddenly turned. They were almost in town by this point, "don't you remember Arthur, Ludwig said we couldn't if we were on that stupid list! This is my fault I'm going to go and get them!"

"How's it your fault?" Arthur was grateful they'd stopped walking now, but he was confused by Alfred's comment.

"Because Marianne came to warn us the other day not to go into town, I made Matthew keep quiet about it, because I thought you'd all get worried Marianne was trying to trick us."

Silence.

"You idiot!" Arthur suddenly shouted, lunging at Alfred; stubbed toes forgotten, "why didn't you tell us, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

He was trying to hit Alfred but the American took hold of his wrists quite easily.

"Oh come on! Last year when Jason started bothering you, you didn't tell anyone because you thought that was the right thing to do, and look how that turned out!"

"Are you saying this is my fault!"

"Well it sort of is!"

Both nation's continued to argue louder and louder, until suddenly Arthur jerked forwards, his eyes glazing over.

"Arty!" The argument forgotten, Alfred caught the smaller nation before he could hit the floor; a dart was sticking out of his neck. Someone had knocked him out.

Then he felt a similar sharp shot through his shoulder blade, then another in his neck.

He stumbled for a moment then fell. The last thing he remembered was two figures approaching them with dart guns in their hands.


	32. No Hope

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, making to stretch his arms, then realised his couldn't. To his right someone else was also stirring.

The room was almost pitch black so Arthur could only take a guess at the others he was tied to.

"Alfred is that you?" He whispered, glancing up a set of stairs to a crack of light that he assumed was the door.

There was a muffled sound, then, "Arty?"

It was definitely Alfred.

"Are you two awake?" Belle's voice on his other side; so the one behind him must be Matthew. The Canadian had not said anything but was trembling softly. Arthur could hear Alfred on his right trying to comfort him.

"Well that rescue mission didn't really work" Arthur laughed uncertaintly, "told you we should have waited; they were expecting us."

"Alfred you won't believe what they've discovered..." Matthew choked, now Arthur knew he was certainly crying.

"Don't worry we know about it?" The American shushed him softly,

"H-How?"

"Scott came and told us where you were and how you'd been captured. He also told us about this machine they have" Arthur filled in, trying to turn his head to glare at Alfred, but found he couldn't because the ropes were bound too tightly. "So the great hero here at the idea of coming to save you himself rather than moving in a group."

He felt a small struggle like Alfred was trying to knock against him. This made him smile for a moment. It was something familiar that made him more sure of himself.

But all of that went away when the door was suddenly thrown open.

The four nations were temporarily blinded by the sudden light. They were able to readjust their vision when the door was closed again, replaced with the light of a torch.

Arthur shrunk back against the others, trying to work out who it was before they reached them.

From the silhouette it didn't look like Jason; this boy had a larger shoulders, more like you saw in the sportsman of the school.

The boy knelt down beside them. Arthur flinched when he felt the boy's hand brush against his cheek. Now they were closer Arthur recognised Ethen.

Max's cousin was staring into his eyes like they were some form of drug; which Arthur supposed they were a little, going on past experiences.

"I'm just here to give you a little heads up" he smirked, face close to Arthur's, "the boss is going to have you first, and I hope he lets me join him; then we're going to use you to kill all you're precious friends,"

"I wouldn't exactly call them friends" Arthur muttered, giving the standard answer when someone referred to the other nations as his friends.

There was a sharp slap as Elliot hit him round the face; clearly unhappy with his answer.

Alfred managed to get lose enough to twist his leg round to kick Elliot's side, knocking him to the side.

Elliot grumbled something then grinned, pressing his foot to the side of Alfred's face, "don't worry, you'll be the first one we get rid of."

Having said what he'd come to say Elliot strolled back towards the door, throwing it open and slamming it behind him.

"Don't worry about him" Alfred muttered, exchanging a look with Matthew out of the corner on his eye (that was all he could manage), "if they come back before Francis gets here me and Matthew will protect you,"

"I don't need protecting!" Arthur snapped, but his tone wasn't convincing.

* * *

><p>You can imagine the shock Francis got when he woke up the next morning to find his dormitory empty. The place where Arthur should have been behind him was cold.<p>

Sitting up quickly, Francis noted Arthur's pyjamas on the floor, meaning he must have changed; so he hadn't been dragged from the room without Francis noticing.

But his shoes were still neatly placed under the bed.

What was going on?

Alfred side of the room also showed evidence of him having gotten changed; the difference being he'd taken his shoes with him.

Getting dressed as if in some sort of trance, Francis then wondered to check the school council room; then the library. When he still hadn't found either of them, a horrid feeling crept into his chest.

"Ludwig!" Francis threw open the German's dormitory door, waking all the occupants from their slumbers.

Feliciano gave a shriek, bolting under Ludwig's covers from his own bed. Lovino was practically flared up, all his hair standing on end like a cat.

"What's wrong Francis-San?" Kiku blinked; the first to collect themselves after the Frenchman's sudden morning arrival.

"They're gone!" Francis howled, almost throwing himself at the foot of Ludwig's bed, "we postponed the attack, now they're gone!"

"Arthur and Alfred?" Antonio climbed out of bed, getting out of bed and hurrying to his distraught friend's side. Lovino gave a small hiss considering the Spaniard was only wearing his boxers, but Francis didn't appear to mind. He supposed that Antonio and Francis had grown up together so they'd probably seen it all before.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert offered, joining Antonio, though he knew Francis must be completely sure to come bursting into their dorm at seven in the morning on a Sunday.

Francis nodded, burring his head in Antonio's chest, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Not only have they got Arthur, but I also let my guard down and let them take Alfred too. I should have known that idiot would try and go himself; Arthur must have followed him... He didn't take any shoes..."

Ludwig sat up rubbing his tired eyes.

"This is bad..." Was all he managed to say before collapsing back on his bed with his head in his hands.

Then he sat back up again, "we'll sit to the original plan, except this time we're retrieving four rather than two. Then he looked like he was thinking really hard. "Francis you and Kiku are in charge of this mission seeing as I can't go."

"What! Why them!" Gilbert sounded disappointed, "I'm Germany to!"

"You're too reckless" Ludwig muttered, "Francis and Kiku will lead you all, and I suggest you all get moving soon."

With a stiff nod Feliciano kissed Ludwig softly before hurrying to help Francis up so they could get going.

"Stay safe Lovino" Antonio whispered sadly as the older Italian walked past him in the opposite direction towards the door.

"Silly bastard" Lovino smiled, pausing in mid-step, "I'll be back before you know it."

When the others had left the room Ludwig and Antonio exchanged awkward glances. With Arthur and Alfred gone, the only other two that had to stay behind were Lili and Mathias.

"I suppose we should go and get that Dane and make sure he doesn't try to follow them out," Ludwig got to his feet, "it sounds like something he'd do."

~/~

The four nations huddled into the library. It felt like they were the only students still in school on the Sunday morning, everyone else had gone to town.

"I hope everyone's alright..." Lili whispered; she had positioned herself next to Ludwig because he was the only other one she really knew there.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Ludwig comforted, "right guys?" He looked at the others encouragingly.

"Yeah sure" Mathias muttered, looking bored, "I wish we were there helping them though..."

There was the sound in the distance of the library door opening and shutting, but the nations didn't pay any attention to it.

"What a stupid hit list," Mathias leant back in his chair with a grumble, "what did I do to them?"

Lili looked up at Mathias. She didn't know the Danish nation well, but she remembered him from her classes last year. Even when he'd apparently been interested in her, Lili remembered Max's eyes drifting to Norge with a look that suggested he was frightened of being caught doing so; but over the course of a week that look had turned to Mathias.

In the end Max had let out his sexual frustration on Antonio.

Despite their histories (Except hers), the other nations around her looked vulnerable. Ludwig was possibly the only one that really looked like he could defend off any attackers.

Mathias was tall but thin, while Antonio if someone attacked him while he was feeling emotionally bad he was unable to do very much to defend himself.

So that was probably why the hand that struck out from the bookshelves shut their cloth around Ludwig's mouth first.

Antonio moved the fastest; biting down on the attacker's hand, but it looked like Ludwig was already unconscious.

Lili felt herself beginning to panic, looking to the other two nations to protect her.

It was Mathias that grabbed her hand, encouraging her to run in the direction of the door. Antonio stayed back to hold off whoever it was.

"I'm warning you to stay back!" Antonio growled, keeping his instincts high, staring round the room to ensure he had every angle covered.

"Why so?" Elliot snuck into view, slowly approaching Antonio.

His similarity to Max made Antonio hesitate. In this moment Elliot lunged at the Spaniard taking advantage of the distraction to knock him out with the Chlorine.

"So you're the one my cousin's been talking about?" Mathias turned, finding the doors to the library locked. He pulled Lili behind him, he was sure he was at least stronger than this human.

"What are you talking about!" Mathias demanded, hoping to play for time until he thought of something.

"First he likes girls, then he liked that thing behind you, after that he wanted your friend; since then he's turned to you... I wonder why?" He smirked mockingly, "I see nothing impressive about you. Denmark isn't it? You're tall but nowhere near as strong as Sweden, I see nothing to marvel at..."

"Don't let him wind you up," Lili tugged on Mathias' sleeve when she felt the Danish nation flinch. "Stay focused."

Mathias made forwards with his fists raised.

Then he suddenly spun round again, "Move!" He shouted at Lili; giving her barely enough time to clear the way before he slammed his foot into the library door, knocking it off his hinges, "now run!"

Lili turned and sprinted away, assuming Mathias must be close behind her, but when she stopped for breath she saw him nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>The nations had managed to get into the warehouse undetected; so far so good. But then of course there was the trouble, where were the others being held prisoner?<p>

Francis and Kiku glanced around the largest room, trying to peer round stacked boxes and shelves before letting the others move forwards. They couldn't hear anything, but that didn't mean there wasn't anybody around.

"You two stay close to me" Ivan whispered, glancing over his shoulders at where Natalia and Katyusha had been. They were nowhere in sight.

He froze, shoving the person in front of him, who bumped into the one in front of her; the line kept going until Kiku smacked into Francis.

"What's going on!" He hissed down the line. Then all hell broke lose.

Nations began dropping as darts hit them.

Gilbert and Ivan were still fighting despite having three sticking in their arms and neck. Francis and Kiku ducked and manoeuvred themselves to avoid them. But their army was dropping all around them.

With a howl of rage Gilbert finally fell, leaving only three of them on their feet. Ivan was the next down, with twelve darts sticking out of his body like spikes.

"So, we've come on a 'surprise' rescue mission have we?" A voice called,

"Show yourself you coward!" Francis shouted, moving back to back with Kiku so they could cover a wider area.

"I'm not stupid" the voice laughed.

Francis' eyes grew wide and he froze feeling a dart seeping into his skin. He'd let his guard down, but he could still stand. It looked like Kiku had been hit to.

"You think your friends are safe" the voice taunted, "we've got someone bringing them in now."

Another dart, and the whole world went black.


	33. Send for help

"You complete numskulls!" Francis awoke to Alfred's shouting, "I bet you were all there thinking how stupid we'd been getting caught, now look at all you! You hardly made it through the front door!"

"At least we got to the front door!" Francis shouted back, struggling in his own bonds against Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feliciano. He let out a growl of pain when Gilbert bit his shoulder.

The Prussian had been trying to bite through his rope since he'd woken up and found himself tied up.

Francis had forced his group to turn so he was facing Arthur.

The Brit had a hopeless look on his face, he had not spoken once to Francis, though it was obvious that he knew he was there.

"Arthur, we'll get out don't worry" he tried to comfort, but with no results, "this thing about killing us, it's only a theory right... It's likely it won't work, then we'll have the upper hand..."

Arthur just sniffed and kept his eyes trained to the floor.

There was a satisfying snap as Gilbert finally cut through one of the ropes with his sharp teeth, but it was only one in many.

He was about to begin on the next one when the door was thrown open, and three sets of torch light fell on them.

"Fuck off!" Gilbert snapped, releasing the rope he'd just started biting, hoping they wouldn't notice the one he'd already cut.

He was ignored by the three in the room.

However Francis began struggling against his bonds more than ever. He had a good idea what they were here to do, and he was not going to let that happen.

Two torches shone on Arthur's depressed form. That was when Francis realised why the Brit was looking at the floor; he was trying to discourage them by not fixing those eyes of his on them.

The other one must be Max, because he was weaving between the nations, looking at them all in turn. He found Antonio, but to everyone's surprise he just muttered "you're next." He didn't stop till he reached where Norge, Mathias, Tino, and Berwald were tied. "You all caused me a lot of bother" he muttered, "but I'm forgiving, so I'll only take one of you as payment."

The thought shot through Mathias head, trying to remember what Elliot had told him back in the library, but the drug had made his memory a bit hazy. Hadn't he said something about Max liking Norge.

"I won't let you touch him!" Mathias spat, glaring daggers at a gaze he suddenly found staring at his own.

"You mean him?" Max indicated his head at Norge, "yeah he's cute but I know who I'm here for."

There was the sound of a clean swipe as Max's knife cut through Mathias' bonds. It seemed like they had been tied separately before being tied together.

The Dane tried to spring back, but Max was stronger than him even if he wasn't taller and managed to daze him with a punch to the head.

Meanwhile at the other side of the room, Arthur's refusal to look at Elliot and Jason hadn't worked. They'd cut him free after a few attempts because the others were making it so difficult for them.

Jason had even misplaced a hand at one point and had it bitten by the American nation.

Arthur's brothers had begun swearing in Gaelic, baring their teeth at Jason and Elliot. Their message was clear: 'When we get out of these ropes we're going to tear you apart'.

"Bastards!" Francis shouted after them, encouraging Gilbert to continue to bite at the ropes when they'd been left in darkness once more.

They weren't sure how much time passed; the door was only opened once more, when Mathias was thrown down the stairs, and Antonio was cut loose despite Lovino's threats and curses.

He didn't even need to bother tying the Dane back up.

From what they could see in the half-light Mathias had injuries that were struggling to close; his face was bruised, and he just lay there; hair stained red with dried blood.

* * *

><p>"You have to help us!" Lili tugged on Scott's arm, she'd never been this alone since the end of World War One. "Please!" She was the only one left, and she knew she couldn't help the others alone.<p>

Scott's eyes were wide and frightened, but he thought of Belle and nodded slowly, "is their anyone you can call?" He asked.

That was when the obvious solution came, "I'll phone everyone's bosses, they'll certainly react!"

She dragged Scott after her down to the only public phone in the school, thinking hard, racking her memory for all those numbers Vash had told her a long time ago.

She began typing in the first.

"Hello?" Her and Vash's boss' secretary picked up the phone, "do you have an appointment?"

"This is Liechtenstein!" Lili interrupted, "I need to speak with our boss right now, this is an emergency!"

The secretary seemed to move a little faster than before, but Lili got the impression she was still being lazy about it.

"Jetzt!" _Now! _She shouted, feeling her order blaze through the phone. Even if she didn't have as much influence as Vash, she knew this will have sent a tremble through the people of Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

When she'd been put through to her boss she began explaining what was going on.

"But we're neutral..."

"Du willst also einfach gehen zu lassen, uns zu sterben!" _So you're just going to let us die! _She spat, "Diese Menschen egal, ob wir neutral sind!" _These people don't care if we're neutral! _

It seemed like she was wearing him down though.

"I'll see what I can do" their boss muttered.

Lili hung up, trying to remember another phone number.

Scott was staring at her in shock.

Liechtenstein was only a small small nation, but the ferocity Scott was feeling now she was angry was burning, when a nation was like this they seemed different. It made him shiver slightly to think what the others must be like.

She was already dialling again.

"Who is this?" A prim English accent asked, Lili supposed this must be Arthur's boss' secretary.

"This is the nation of Liechtenstein, I need to speak with the Prime Minister," of course this was not going to be as easy as it had been with her own boss, especially because this was Arthur's country.

"I can take a note" the secretary told her, not sounding like she was going to do anything of the sort.

"It's an emergency, if you don't let me through it's going to be very likely you won't have a nation left!" She held back from shouting in German, that was her preferred language when she was angry.

There was a pause, then the secretary agreed to put her through.

Lili shouted her story this time, hardly waiting for the British Prime Minister's answer,

"What? But that's impossible... Is this just something you've all cooked up because of what happened after Christmas?"

Lili heard a roll of thunder at the other end of the phone. It was already happening.

"Let me guess" she muttered, "you're having freak storms; weather that's really unusual to your country?"

"...Yes?" The Prime Minister admitted, "but we had something similar last year..."

Then Lili was telling him the whole story of what happened last year, she had to make him understand what was happening to their nation right now.

After that everything seemed to kick into action. Arthur's boss promised to call everyone else and get something sorted straight away, and until then Lili was to do nothing.

Of course that was not what the nation of Liechtenstein had on her mind. The moment the call had finished she and Scott ran from the school to see what they could do to help while the bosses were arguing about what to do.

* * *

><p>The next time the door to the cellar opened it did not reveal someone to throw Arthur or Antonio back.<p>

Gilbert had only one rope to go, so it was unsurprising he was the one shot with a dart first, soon the nations found themselves sinking back into that horrible feeling of unconsciousness.

When they awoke they weren't tied up any more, but their muscles were too stiff to let them move around too much.

Arthur was tied round the wrist to some machine. The state of his body was terrible, he looked barely conscious, blood all over his torn clothes, and bruises covered his mouth and face.

"Arthur..." Francis managed to pull himself a little closer to the Brit, only to be kicked back by Jason, all the other humans weren't in sight.

"I'll do the honers myself shall I?" Jason smirked, grabbing Alfred from the group, dropping him within reaching distance from Arthur.

It was only now that the Brit came to life, trying to scuttle as far away from Alfred as possible, his skin tearing where wires had been stuck into him, ready to project his hundreds of years worth of memories into Jason's head.

Jason loaded the gun in his hand, pointing it at Alfred's head, "don't worry" he grinned, narrowing his eyes, "this will be over quickly, the rest of you won't be so lucky."

Lovino had managed to find Antonio's limp body amongst the others and was relieved to find him still breathing. His nuzzled against him, finding in his drugged state it was all he could do, but Antonio opened his green eyes and smiled thankfully at him. They hadn't used that machine on him yet, but Lovino still felt infuriated by what they'd done to him.

But quickly everyone's attention had turned to Arthur, Jason, and Alfred.

Jason had flicked the machine on. There was a soft hum while it turned itself on and began warming up. It was obvious when it was ready because Arthur's eyes shot open, his pupils next to vanishing, so his gaze was nothing but a moss shade of green.

Closing his eyes, now even Jason looked hesitant, but he grabbed Arthur's wrist with a final nod.

Arthur screamed when contact was made.

_Everything was flashing before his eyes. _

"_Stand down bastard!" Denmark's sword cut into him, holding his tiny body still while his Vikings pillaged and stole from his monasteries and people. Killing with little differentiation between women, men, children, and monks._

"_Let me go!" England howled, thinking back to France across the sea safe and sound, why wasn't he protecting him like he'd done when the Saxons first arrived._

_He'd spent years hiding from Denmark, but the other young nation had finally caught him, and was laughing cruelly as England tried to struggle away._

"_I can't believe Norge turned down the chance to invade you with me" the Dane grinned, "you're such a push over."_

"_One day I'll be more powerful than all of you!" England shouted._

_With every pillage and raid, as Vikings settled in his lands, England felt a change in his blood._

_Through his veins ran the warrior blood of the Celts, the viciousness of the Anglo-Saxons, the violence of the Danish Vikings. He could do anything._

Jason grunted, but a smile was creeping over his face, "Is this all you got?" He grinned.

_The battle raged around him. He was under invasion again, this time by the one he'd trusted so much. Even if Normandy wasn't part of France, it was still under the nation of France._

"_Traitor!" Arthur shouted, flinching away from another sword, feeling it cut into him; but he knew it would heal soon._

_Suddenly a set of arms seized him round the middle, carrying him away from the battle._

"_France!" England was confused by this action, what was the other nation doing?_

"_This isn't our fight Angleterre" the French boy whispered, setting England and himself down in the forest that lay to the side of the battlefield._

_He held the younger boy close to his chest._

"_Why are you doing this?" England cried, trying to struggle out of the other's arms, "I thought you said you were my friend!"_

"_I'm doing it to protect you" Francis pulled him back into a hug, "I couldn't help you with the Danes because I have no influence, this means I can protect you."_

_England felt himself flinch. Was this what all this was about?_

Jason looked like he was becoming disheartened with Arthur, "how am I meant to kill anyone with this!"

_Blood, everything was red to England, he didn't care for any of them, especially their nation. He cut down as many of France's men as he could, driving his sword deep into their chests. Looking around wildly for France; he would kill that bastard!_

_Readying his sword in his hand, he spotted his prey a little way off fighting with the English soldiers; he hadn't even noticed Arthur was there. _

_He ran forwards ready to raise his sword. Then out of nowhere someone blocked his sword when it was mere inches from France's throat. _

_France looked up then smiled up at the soldier that had blocked England's attack. In that moment Arthur saw that look in France's eyes; it wasn't one of thanks, it wasn't one of respect, it was one of love._

_England glanced up at the soldier himself. It was a woman! A bloody woman! He'd been blocked by a woman!_

"_Meet our new general" Francis smirked, placing his hand on England's chest and shoving him backwards off his horse, "Joan d'arc," the way he said her name made the adolescent English boy feel sick._

"_So this is England?" Joan looked down at England sprawled in the mud, recovering from the blow of hitting the ground from such a high height. Her voice sounded disbelieving._

"_Pathetic isn't he" France smirked, reaching down his sword to press to England's heart that was now beating none stop for a reason England couldn't understand._

_France was gazing into his eyes. England called on all his might that had made that man in court try to rape him just to make France stop looking at that Whore with that dopey look, that didn't suit him._

"_Stop trying your dirty tricks Angleterre" France frowned, moving the sword instead to England's arm and stabbing down so the blade came out on the other side in the mud. Then he kissed Joan right in front of Arthur's eyes._

_The horrid feeling that swirled around in Arthur's chest was unbearable. He needed to kill her, he hated her!_

"This is more like it..." Jason grinned.

Francis saw Arthur's blank gaze turn to him, had they reached that part already?

_The fire blinded his memory a little._

_Joan was screaming. _

_It had been his king and people's idea. He hated Joan, that was true, but all he could think of now was France. He'd never hurt the other nation across the sea so much._

_He'd often seen that image of France kissing Joan over and over again in his nightmares, why did it make him so mad? Why hadn't he stepped in to stop them burning Joan? Deep down, he knew why._

"_England stop this madness!" England had never seen France beg him before to do something. The Frenchman was red in the face looking like he'd run a great deal of the way. "Pray God I'm not to late."_

_England stood aside slowly to reveal Joan's burning body._

_He couldn't look at the Frenchman, he couldn't; but he knew what he must look like by the tone in his voice._

"_There's blood on your hands..."_

_England could already feel the damp liquid falling from his wrists onto his hands even though there was no wound._

_Then France seized his arm and bit down hard on England's wrist, letting Joan's own blood burn furiously with his. Ignoring England's cried of pain._

_"I loved her!" France shook him, "e-even you... I couldn't of imagined even you would go this far..."_

_England felt France hit him then kick him, but he knew he deserved it. The next words stung more than the blood still seeping into his skin could ever do._

"_Je deteste tu!"_

"_I'm sorry!" England threw himself forwards clutching at France's shirt, feeling nails tearing at him like Joan's spirit was raking at him, drawing blood over his eyes. "I didn't want this to happen to Joan..."_

"_You don't deserve to say her name!" _

_France's attacks drove England to the floor, but even then France kept kicking him, stamping on him, driving him into the gutter._

"_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" was all England could cry._

Jason's eyes flashed, "what an interesting taste on history" he grinned.

The sound in his voice was different, was the machine really working?

_There were a few images of his days with America, Canada, and France in that large house together, spending Christmas arguing over who got to do the cooking._

_Then._

_Betrayed._

_America and Francis stood over him._

_America's foot was on his head, driving it deep into the mud. "Where it belongs" he'd muttered._

_How could France have joined sides with America, how could he have taken the one thing away that England didn't need to be himself around. He could forget all those wars and atrocities when he was in the New World._

"_This is what power brings you," France bent low to whisper in his ear, "you're alone Angleterre, you're all alone."_

"My, my, I'm surprised he even preferred you over me," Jason's eyes were alive with joy.

_Francis' bleeding neck. The words painted in blood all around him. 'Revolution'._

_England struggled to stop the bleeding with his hands. _

"_Who did this?" He choked, unable to meet France's eyes. They weren't the usual cerulean blue, but a shade closer to violet. The same colour as Russia's._

_When France's closed over his throat, England froze; surprised to see so much strength in someone who looked like they should be dead._

"_We'll spread it Angleterre" France smiled, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth, "we'll spread the revolution; even you will feel it."_

"_No" England struggled free, backing away slowly, "I'll stop it first, I'll stop what it's doing to you..."_

_He felt France lunge forwards, pinning him to the floor. Holding out a scarred hand to cover England's eyes from view, pressing his mouth very gently to his. It wasn't really a kiss, just a contact between their lips that let England know everything he needed to. But why did the Frenchman cover his eyes?_

_When the hand was removed and France got off him, England saw the Frenchman had his own eyes shut._

_He'd assured England with that contact that he wanted help, and didn't know how to do it on his own._

"_Go" France hissed, his closed eyes twitching as if they were desperate to open, England hesitated, "Go!"_

"Ah, but the best is yet to come I see..." Jason's grip tightened around Arthur's arm. The Brit was screaming again.

_Every one of France's jerks filled him with pain, his hips were going to break he just knew it. He was frightened. What had happened to the nation that had promised to protect him?_

_Through the gag England tried to cry out, but with little success._

_After all that protection France had tried to give him to stop this sort of thing happening, here he was doing it himself to the Brit._

_But England knew it was his own fault, it had to be his own fault._

Jason raised the gun at Alfred, he knew the moment was almost right.

There was a faint pain in the back of his head, but he was too occupied to notice it.


	34. Two Shots

Alfred tried to struggle to his feet, but whatever they had been drugged with was making it very difficult.

"Drop it!" Out of nowhere Lili dived across Jason's shot line, seizing the gun from him, and by either some amazing miracle or that Jason was so shocked, she succeeded in pulling it from his grip.

Suddenly finding movement again, Matthew struggled forwards to help Alfred move away from him.

Jason still had his hand on Arthur's arm and was cursing loudly, eyes blazing in Lili's direction.

Someone else came at Jason from the side, knocking him away from the British nation.

Jason fell to the ground at Lili's feet, his head bleeding from the impact with the concrete floor.

Lili pointed the gun at the back of his head, her hands trembling.

"You must promise to leave us alone now" she whispered, her own voice shaking, "our bosses are sending help, so you'll be arrested and taken away..." Lili stopped, feeling someone take the gun from her hands.

Vash pointed it steadily at Jason's head, "Zur Hölle fahren" _Go to hell _he growled, pulling the trigger without any second thoughts.

The shot rang out throughout the warehouse. Bouncing off the empty walls. Surely Max and Elliot must have heard that; maybe they'd come down now, thinking it's safe.

"Is that it?" Matthew whispered, steadying Alfred's head with his hands, worried at how pale Alfred's face had gone for a moment when Jason had pointed that gun at him.

But the American's cheeky grin was beginning to return.

Lili carefully took the gun from Vash's hands, dropping it on the floor, giving him a tight hug and a kiss.

Scott hurried forwards to see if Belle was okay.

"Y-You saved us...?" Belle looked dazed and completely shocked, "why? What if you'd been killed?"

She knew Govert was hovering back and giving them some begrudging space. She had to tell him.

Scott pulled a gun out from his own belt and grinned, "I brought this just in case" he told her, "I could never let anything happen to you... I know you're a nation and everything, but I think I..."

Suddenly Lili screamed.

Just like a nation, the gun shot wound in Jason's head was beginning to close. But even nations couldn't do that when shot by another nation. Taking on a nation's memories hadn't just given him the power to kill them, it had made him invincible even to their shots.

He didn't even need to be touching Arthur any more.

Jason was getting back to his feet laughing manically, picking the gun Lili had dropped off the floor, swinging it round to point at Alfred again. "You can't kill me" he drawled, "But I can kill you..."

Two shots.

Jason's eyes were wide, and he only just had time to turn before he dropped back to the ground, eyes wide but glassed over.

Unmistakably dead.

Scott had one hand on Arthur's arm. The gun he had brought with him was raised and still smoking slightly in Jason's direction.

He released Arthur's arm and gasped, falling to the floor.

There was none of that swagger Jason had. But it may have been only their imaginations and hope, that even Jason had given a small stumble when he'd stood up, and Lili and Scott had been able to disarm and knock him really easily.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Belle hurried forwards, holding Scott's head in her hands, "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" She tried to comfort him, thick tears falling down her cheeks and onto his face.

Scott opened his mouth, a thin trail of blood trickling down the side of his mouth. He gave small gasp, then managed to smile, "I don't think Jason would have managed to stay alive much longer anyway, he only kept going because he was determined to do something..." He coughed, his face paling a little more.

"No, you'll be fine!" Never, not once had Belle imagined this might happen. It was just between Jason and the nations, nobody else had needed to get hurt.

Scott smiled, touching her cheek gently, "I'm sure you and him will be happy together," he winked, "I'm not as stupid as people might think... But I do love you, and if you were human and we could have been together, I may have fought a little harder..."

Govert bent down and put his hand on Scott's staring him silently in the eye.

"I'm sure you'll take care of her" the boy grinned,

Govert nodded, watching Scott's body eventually go limp.

"T-Two shots..." Arthur was stammering, his face was pale and their were cuts all down his arm from where he'd been trying to pull free of the wires.

Francis leapt forwards to help him, but Arthur brushed him away looking dazed, staring round the room.

"Are you okay?" Francis cupped his lover's cheek in his hands,

"There were two shots" Arthur whispered, falling into Francis' arms when the Frenchman released him, "who else got shot?"

Everyone looked round.

"Mon Dieu!" Francis' eyes widened, staring directly at where Alfred and Matthew were.

Alfred was knelt next to the Canadian, his hands trembling over a shot wound in Matthew's shoulder.

"Mathieu!" Francis shot over towards Matthew, feeling Arthur pulling himself after him.

Matthew's violet eyes were still open, his breathing was fast and heavy, but he was smiling up at Alfred.

"What happened, I thought he was aiming for you!" Francis didn't mean it to sound horrible, but he was shocked, how had little Matthew ended up like this?

"H-He blocked the b-bullet" Alfred stammered, his eyes finally filling with tears, "Why Matthew, you moron!" He let loose all the tears of the Mississippi, pressing his hand against Matthew's wound.

"Stay with us Mathieu, the bosses' help should be on its way, we'll get you to hospital..." Francis was staring around wildly, what was keeping their bosses so long, they couldn't still be arguing could they!

"Here they come" Feliciano called, pointing at the entrance to the warehouse where hundreds of men in different military uniforms were filing in. "They just got here too late..."

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Arthur sat outside the hospital ward. His arm was bandaged, and he still looked a little dizzy, but otherwise the Brit was fine. It seemed like the wires he'd been plugged into had caused a little confusion amongst his nation DNA so it was taking longer than normal to heal.<p>

"They think he'll be fine," France yawned; he'd been here since six this morning, and spent the whole night in Arthur's ward, awake because of the nightmares.

Alfred had black circles under his eyes, and was still holding onto Matthew's hand.

The Canadian had fallen unconscious in the Ambulance and hadn't woken up since.

"They've arrested Max, Elliot, and Marianne" Francis filled in, kissing Arthur's cheek, "Max and Elliot will be doing life, and I mean real 'Life' imprisonment. If some of the other nations had their way it would be death..." He paused, brushing a stray hair out of the Brit's vision, "me and Alfred have told the courts we believe Marianne was forced to play her part, so she's only serving five years..."

The English nation smiled, no words needed to be exchanged for Arthur to tell Francis he'd done the right thing.

"I still don't understand what made Jason do it..." Francis began directing Arthur back in the direction of his own room in the hospital.

He felt the Brit flinch then found a pair of enormous green eyes swelled with tears looking up at him. "It's all my fault... I understand what Germany was talking about now when he asked me if Jason had any reason to hate me before we met..."

"Arthur this isn't your fault" Francis tried to sooth, but the Brit shook his head,

"Do you remember that time seven years ago when I went on a...sort of..." Arthur went red with guilt, "I shot that man in front of that child..."

"That wasn't..." Francis felt his right hand twitch- the one he'd patted that boy on the head with. But Arthur was nodding, crying a little harder.

"It was all because of me..."

Francis hushed the Brit with a kiss, ignoring the sound Arthur's brother's made when they returned to his ward.

The three of them had been waiting to visit, and were a little irritated to see Francis with his tongue down their little brother's throat.

"Then we move on Cher" Francis smiled, giving Arthur a small grin so that Arthur couldn't help but laugh a little, "we move on, after all it's what we are today that matters."

"Oh be quiet!" Robert grumbled, storming after them into the room with the other two behind him, "we came to give you some good news as well."

"Unlike the rest of you, us three, Feliks, Toris, Berwald, and Tino have been out their trying to plead your case," Patrick folded his arms,

"Our case?" Arthur blinked at him, having almost completely forgotten what with everything that had been going on, then he dawned a look of recognition.

"We won!" Brice leapt onto Arthur's bed in excitement, "nations are now free to have relationships as long as it doesn't conflict with their duties!"

Arthur felt his face flush with pleasure. He hugged all three of his brother's in thanks, and they were careful to avoid his bad arm.

"But that doesn't mean we're not watching you no more Froggy," Robert narrowed his eyes at Francis over Arthur's shoulder, "you cause him any reason to be upset again and you'll find a whole army of buckets ready to tip themselves over you precious hair."

Francis scowled back, kissing Arthur full on in the mouth when he got him back.

There was a thumping in the hall outside, then the door was thrown open. Alfred stood in the door frame beaming. "Matthew's awake!"

_**Author's note: I know this chapter is short, but I covered so much in the last one. I'm quite pleased with this ending. Please tell me what you think about it, and I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
